


...Amour de La Mode...<Reboot>

by fashionfuture



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Fun, Gay, Humor, Love, Romance, Science, Sex, Smutt, cophine-relationship, fashion - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionfuture/pseuds/fashionfuture
Summary: Cosima an Multi talented Fashion girl had her heart broken plenty of times. She wants to be happy she wants love .She decides to change her life for the better. She meets Delphine ( possible Soulmate)? . And more friends allong the way.When she gets invited to join the 'Dyad School For Fashion and talents' University! The drama starts in her live... in the form of Shay and LeekieCan she stay on top when drama comes in her life ? Will the bond and the love of their friendship hold on or crumble to the ground?





	1. ...My name is Cosima...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrCormier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/gifts), [CMeWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeWrite/gifts), [Cophinaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophinaphile/gifts), [mveloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveloc/gifts), [LadyZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/gifts), [jaybear1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/gifts), [trylonandperisphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trylonandperisphere/gifts), [French Clone (FrenchClone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchClone/gifts), [BubblyWiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyWiz/gifts), [Delphines_puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphines_puppy/gifts), [cophinelovin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinelovin/gifts), [Marta_TP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_TP/gifts), [Addixion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion/gifts).



> So I got inspired by the writes I gifted this story too, I read them all and they inspired me ..  
> please try to enjoy this you wont regret this... It's A story with love, drama and friendship....
> 
>  
> 
> SUBSCRIBE to the story for more awesome chapters . I try to update everyday or every 2 days.
> 
> you will not be bored and you wont regret this.
> 
> Leave some comments , kudsos about what you think or tips , I love that xoxox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just get to know me...My name is Cosima...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upgrading and chaning the story, follow me...
> 
> Leave a comment!

My name is Cosima Monkey Niehaus, weird name I know, I know. Currently I am 23 years old, And I’ll be turning 24 in about 6 months. I am 'Christmas child' or so my parents call it. My birthday is the 25th of December, but at least I get like double gifts or _whatever._

  
My parents have told me their love story so many times I could write a trilogy novel about it.

My dad was in Paris because he got invited to a fashion-party at random. I mean he is a science guy, so how come he gets invited to that. My dad didn’t have any obligations and he wanted a new experience so he decided to go. At the after party he saw a drunk guy annoying my mom and he did the old **_‘Get away from her she is my girlfriend’_** trick and rescued my mom from that drunken idiot.

_**Totally romantic…** _

After that my dad invited my mom to drink something together and before they knew it they were talking all night about god knows what. My dad asked her on a date the next day, they literally fell in love at the Eiffel tower.

 

 

2 years later my dad proposed at the Eiffel tower. They got married and 1,5 years later I was born, Cosima Monkey Niehaus, yes, my parents actually named my middle name **_'Monkey'_** , _can you believe it_? I still can't.

 

My parents always said that I was so cute and little when I was born, and to be honest I still am or that’s what people say. Anyway, my dad Mateo Niehaus became a famous Immunology doctor after he discovered a few cures for some strange and deadly diseases and he patented a lot of new sequences he created.

 

My dad became more and more successful ever since from interviews to science magazine’s and covers.

 

 

My mom Kandi Niehaus is a famous creative fashion designer, whom has worked with brands as Versace, Balmain, Prada, H&M, Zara, Louis Vuitton, Nike, puma and a lot more. She always gets a lot of free clothing from different brands, so I am always dressed in the best and newest clothes.

It’s totally cool to have clothing before it drops in stores. Or have exclusive clothes nobody has. My mom always works on different projects, from shows where she has to judge to projects she even sews prototypes herself.

  
Anyways when I was little I discovered I was different than other people around me. People used to make fun of me because I loved being creative instead of joining them with their stuff (I was already clever at 6 years old).

 

Instead of playing outside and going on adventures, I worked in my own mini-lab/ Sewing Atelier in the basement that my parents gave me for my 8th birthday.  I did fashion courses outside school, like drawing, sewing, designing, fabric knowledge, fashion history, etc. And my dad had thought me as much about science as he could.

 

When I was 13 I had one of the highest IQ’s in my town of every kid in school, but I didn’t like to brag about it. No one should feel dumb or insignificant. I was just happy that for one time in my life I didn’t feel like a total loser and had a purpose in life and something to be proud of.

You see, I didn’t have many friends when I was growing up. People always called me a geek, nerd, dork, snob, whichever fit the mood. They always bullied me sort of. Then one day it hit me, 'holy shit that girl's hot'. Long story short and a lot of self-contradictions later, I figured out I was bisexual.

Anyway, I decided that for my future and what I want to become I need to have my PHD in Evolutionary Development first and after that I would fully commit to my love and passion for fashion.

I had a vision but I needed to have my PHD first to achieve my vision. I want to you make fashion created by science, sounds cool and different, right? But you will learn more about my vision later.

  
It was the summer break before Junior year, I met Jennifer at a carnival, I was alone because I didn’t have people who I could call my friends. The only time they liked me was when I helped them with something  _ **of course**_ _._ Jennifer asked me on a date, I said yes. She made me feel so special, or so I  _ **thought**_ **.**

  
One day I decided to surprise her for our 12-month anniversary and I heard her talking to one of her friends on the phone, and she said that I was 'stupid to think that she could actually love me, and that she just used me because I was smart and rich. I always helped her with her homework and bought her gifts because I was so in  _ **love.**_

  
After that I broke up with her, I was heartbroken for weeks.

When I was 18 I started my PHD in Evolutionary Development, and met a nerdy guy in my class named Scott, we became lab partners and hit it of really good. We were the biggest nerds of the whole class we always did our homework on time and always had the highest grades and we didn't mind a bit.

 

We always hung out outside of school, playing videogames and board games or experimenting with science. I actually convinced Scott to take some fashion courses with me which he enjoyed after some time.

  
Scott very kindly asked me on a date and I decided to give it a chance. After our very, **very**  awkward kiss we pulled apart and started laughing. We decided that our chemistry and everything we had in common was purely platonic and we became best friends instead. 

 

 

One day we went to the cinema together and I met a girl who I got head over heels for on the spot, her name was Bobbi. She was tall (like model tall, I looked like a little girl next to her) but I was still mature for my age.

I eventually worked up the nerve to ask her on a date, she said yes. We exchanged numbers and two days later I took her to pizza hut. She liked my attempts of being romantic (who wouldn't I mean it's pizza). After the date, she invited me over to her house...I think you know what happened after that.

We dated for a year and a half, then one day I discovered that she was cheating on me with- you are not going to believe this,  _ **Jennifer fucking Fitzsimmons**_ **…my ex…**

After that my heart was truly broken, Scott came by every day for 2 weeks eating Eskimo Pie with me and playing Mario kart until I felt better.

  
After Scott and I graduated we decided to take a break from school together.

 

When I was over my heartbreak I had decided that I couldn’t trust anyone anymore with my heart because I was afraid of being used again.

  
I started smoking pot, which relaxed me a lot and prevented me of doing stupid things that I would regret later. After convincing Scott to try pot to he started loving it and so 2 times a week we got baked together and enjoyed life.

  
I had a lot of fashion projects and awards and achievements on my name already for my age. And I never had a Fashion diploma, I got my nickname Geek Monkey, because I was very creative and into science and I was Multi-talented or so they called it. 

I don’t like to brag about stuff, I just want people to except me for who I am and what I am capable of doing.

 

 

 

I had my eyes on a few good fashion schools but none of them really spoke to me or was what I was looking for.

  
I got my driver’s after failing 2 times (waste of money), after that my parents surprised me and bought me a dark Bordeaux mustang. I was so happy when I saw my car, men I felt like I was in a Fast and Furious movie.

The first thing I did was picking up Scott and we drove to the Mcdrive to get some Flurry ice-cream and after that we went to pizza-hut.

  
A few people had asked me on dates sometimes but because I had my heartbroken 2 times, I didn’t feel a connection with them so I never said yes. I had a few hook ups when I went out to my favorite club but that’s it.

 

6 months ago, I got a unexpected call form Marion Bowles, Director of the “ **Dyad Fashion school of talents institute** ”, that’s like the most important and  
The best school everyone want to go to but you really needed to be talented to be there.

 

You see the special thing about Dyad is that if you are a certain level student your able to work and lead your team own team and you graduate as a group. And let’s say you was named leader because of your level you were able to and use whatever you want.

  
But to be excepted on level 5 you had to do a few special courses.

  
Anyway Marion said she was very impressed with my work, my achievements and everything, and the fact that I had one of the highest IQ ‘s  and was always busy with new things she was impressed.  
She offered me a scholarship, for the highest Fashion level, level 5 in that department . (the level I was just talking about yeah) .

 

You see everyone that got accepted in that level started their own fashion label at the end of their study and all the labels became successful. This was too good to be true I was so in shock. But I accepted her offer immediately. She said that I had to take a few courses and exams in these 6 months to be a level 5 designer. So, if I got excepted I would be immediately a team leader.

 

If I didn’t except I would have been placed under my level and she didn’t want that because she saw my talent and knew what I was capable of doing. So, For the last 6 months I have taken 8 fashion sew exams, made 2 collections, took a total of 10 textile fabric exams, and 15 other exams that where important.

After working hard day and night, I passed them all with high grades, I can add a total of 5 extra diplomas to my name and 5 new fashion titles. Now I can call myself “Creative Special Fashion designer all round production developer “.

I could finally start with my first semester in September, and I was so excited it’s been a year since I studied fulltime, and now I can fully concentrate on my passion and the vison that I am going to tell you about later.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

I had a few months until school started in September. For months, I had been thinking about doing a total make-over, there were a few things that I have been wanting to do. Like changing my hair, my glasses and clothes. I still looked like a nerd sort of.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

 

 

(Message send 17.33)  **Cosima :**  Yoo dude what sup , what ya doing?  
(Message send 17.33)  **Scott:**  Nothing much I was playing call of duty  
(Message send 17.35)  **Cosima :**  Dude so rude you never invited me I was hella bored!  
(Message send 17.37)  **Scott:**  sorry I totally forgot  
(Message send 17.38)  **Cosima :**  How could you I am totally unforgettable , I mean look at me 0_0  
(Message send 17.38)  **Scott:**  Cosima stop being so cheeky and tell me what sup?  
(Message send 17.42)  **Cosima:**  All right all right, I think I am finally ready for project Geek Monkey  
(Message send 17.43)  **Scott:**  O..M..G dude you serious the make-over?  
(Message send 17.45)  **Cosima:**  Yes I am , I start school again in a few months and I want something new , I am so ready. I have been thinking about it for a long time.  
(Message send 17.47)  **Scott:**  Alright when do you want to do this ?  
(Message send 17.49)  **Cosima:**  How about tomorrow I pick you up around 12 o’clock , and don’t forget your camera I have an idea for a new project =D  
(Message send 17.51)  **Scott:**  Dude that’s so cool alright I’ll see you tomorrow , and after that we are getting baked !  
(Message send 17.52)  **Cosima:**  Deal , Bye bro  
(Message send 17.52)  **Scott:**  laterzz  
(Message send 17.55)  **Cosima:**  You better invite me next time you play call of duty!  
(Message send 17.59) **Scott:**  Shut Up !!! -__-

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So yeah, I called my make-over Project Geek Monkey, I have spent months making this list:

 **Project Geek Monkey**  
\- Dreadlocks  
\- Nose ring  
\- Earrings and piercings  
\- A few tattoo’s  
\- New clothing style instead of the nerdy I got going on  
\- Switch my nerdy glasses for actual fashionable glasses

So, tomorrow is the big day and I’m hella excited, tomorrow starts a new chapter in my life and Scott’s because he totally deserves a make-over to.

 

Tomorrow marks a new beginning in our lives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT...
> 
> And follow the story because i am chaning it chapter by chapter...


	2. Project Geek Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima and Scott having some fun with a makeover and make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted chapter 2 and 3 today . I had to muh inspiration
> 
> enjoy

  1. **Project Geek Monkey**



 

The next day Cosima’s pulls up in front of Scott’s house , and rings the bell.

 

Scott’s mom opens the door . Hey Mrs. lark how are you doing?  Hey Cos I am fine thanks for asking.

Let me guess you’re here for Scott ? Yes I am , where is he?

He is still asleep Cos.  Are you serious Mrs. lark ? I am supposed to be the one who is always late and he is still a sleep at 12 0’clock , we have a big day ahead of us Cosima laughed.

Can I have a glass of ice cold water please Mrs. Lark?

Are you going to do with it , what I think you want to do?  Yes I totally am !

Let me give you a whole bottle then I think that would be more effective, Scott’s moms laughs.

 

They went upstairs together , opened Scott’s door . Cosima counted till 3 with her fingers and together they threw the whole bottle over his head . Scott screamed and his face was so funny Cosima snapped a picture to tease him in the future.

 **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING?!?**  god dammit , I almost had a heart attack!!

 

Scott dude I said 12 o’clock what are you still doing in bed ? Cosima really? Normally you are always the late one when we make appointments so I figured if got up at 12:30 I would still be the early one ,but I guess I was wrong this time Scott smiled.

Ha- Ha-Ha,  very funny  get up and make yourself ready were leaving in 15 minutes. I am too excited to wait any longer , oh yeah and don’t forget your camera.

Yeah cool get out of my room now I’ll be down soon.

 

15 minutes later Scott and Cosima sat in the car , so are you ready Scotty Boy ?

Omg Cosima you heard that? Dude no worries it’s cute maybe I’m going to call you that forever!

Don’t even think about it Geek Monkey! Fine Fine can I at least call you Scotty?

Alright whatever you want !  Okay before we go care to explain why I had to bring my camera?

 

Well you see I had the idea of changing myself now for almost a year and then I got inspired to make a fashion collection about it so you’re going to film my makeover so I can use it for my collection later on. Sounds cool doesn’t it?

 

That’s an awesome idea ! Alright where are we going first?

Uhmm let’s see…….number 1 dreadlocks ! let’s go to Hairtopia  I saw some pictures , they are totally awesome!

 

10 minutes later they arrived at the hair salon . Good afternoon my name Jaq how can I help you?

My name is Cosima and this is Scott , I would like to do my hair do you have someone available?

Let me see . …… Ah yes Helena is available , she is the girl with the big curly light blonde hair , you will totally like her she is very friendly and talented.

 

 

Hey I am Cosima I heard you are going to do my hair today . Hey I am Helena  and yes I totally am  she said with a Ukrainian accent.

What hairstyle did you had in mind? Cosima pulls up a picture. I want dreadlocks you see, not to thin and not to thick just in between , and I want a few gold beads In them.

That’s an awesome hairstyle I am  Shure it would suit you. Let’s start immediately because this is going to take some time.

 

So tell me more about yourself , are your from here Cosima asked Helena , if im not mistaken I hear a Ukrainian accent , it suits you well.

Yes I was born here but I studied in Ukraine for almost 6 years and kinda picked up the accent you see  hahaha.

 

And you?

 

Well I’ve  lived in San Francisco all my life my father is a science doctor and my mom a designer. Being careful not to let anything of her famous background slip.

Do you have siblings Helena asked? Nah I don’t im only child , but I do have Scott my best friend, Cosima smiled at him . Scott winked back from behind the camera.

And do you have any siblings Cosima asked? Yes I do I have a twin sister , and a big brother  who are into fashion.

Dude serious ? So am I Cosima said.

Really how about we exchange numbers and plan to hang out together and bring Scott to Helena said. Yeah let’s do that , it would be totally amazing.

 

 

Btw you’re done , it took me 2 hours but girl don’t you look good the dreads really suit you.

Thanks Helena , **HOLY WATERSHED** Cosima said when she saw her reflection in the mirror , she looked more mature , cooler, and fashion abler ( if you can call that a word)  Helena you really hooked me up girl! Im speechless. Scott was so in shock he was staring with mouth open while recording.

Cosima and Helena exchanged their numbers and promised to meet up the following weekend.

Cosima paid and they walked out of the saloon.

 

Next stop Tattoo and piercing store Cosima said.

Scott and Cosima both entered the store that surprisingly looked very retro inside.

Oi my name is Felix and how can I help you? And may I add that I love your hair , It looks  absolutely awesome !

Thanks just did it. My head still hurts though Cosima laughed.

 

Really well let me give you something to relax here a glass wine will do the trick for now.

So tell me what did you had in mind for today? I would like 1 tattoo to begin with and if I’m am satisfied you’re going to be my personal artist for the rest of my future tats , Cosima winked.  

I also want a few piercings . Uhm I would like to have a nose ring on the right side of my nose.

A second earring hole and a tragus in my right ear and an industrial and a helix in my left ear.

Damn girl you really going for it aren’t you Felix laughed , let me call my boyfriend to help me so we can finish you much quicker .

Tony , tony , Felix called. A tall man with facial hair and a cheeky grin appeared from the back. What’s up boo what you need he said cheeky.

 

This girl right here wants to be upgraded in both ears and her arm  . So while you do that , I am going to start on here tattoo.

Better don’t mess it up because if were approved she is going to be our number 1 client Felix said with a cheeky grin.

You got it babe tony said. So Cosima nice to meet you I am Tony and may I say your hair is totally  awesome, but I’m Shure you heard that before .

Cosima laughed yes ha-ha thanks I have.

 

 

 

Okay let’s get started before I chicken out she said.

So I want a  nose ring in my right nose in the corner , a second earring hole and a tragus in my right ear and an industrial and a helix I my left ear, think you can hook me up bro?

 

Got it! Now let me hook you up, don’t worry it won’t hurt a bit .

Ah better because my head still hurts a little.  And oh yeah and before I forget , hook my best friend Scotty up with a hoop earring.

 

Scott started to protest , Cosima are you crazy ? I was joking when I said that .

Scotty believe me girls like that and they will totally dig it and it’s going to suit you well tell him that I’m right Tony .

Bro listen to your friend she got style you won’t regret it. Scott was silence for a few moments and said , okay I’ll do it but promise me that I will have a makeover to sooner rather than later?!

Alright we got a deal Scott and you recorded it so I got to keep my worth.

 

Tony did Cosima’s piercings while Felix was working on her golden ratio tattoo on her forearm , 2 hours later they were finally done , and Scott had his earring too.

Tell me if I’m wrong but I have the feeling you do must be doing something with fashion because you look totally fabulous Felix said.

Believe it or not I am actually into fashion , and you guys are totally awesome for hooking me up , the tattoo looks awesome too. You will totally see me in the future!

 

Normally I don’t invite my customers but there is something special about you  we should really hangout , and you could meet my siblings too, my sister Helena who is a hairdresser, and my sister Sarah who is studying fashion.

 

OMG this has to be a joke Cosima said. Holy watershed , what are the odds , your sister does she works at Hairtopia?

Felix said yes how do you know that? Well she did my dreadlocks and she said we should hang out too . They all started laughing

The universe had his strange way of bringing people together I think Tony said.

Alright cool they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up in the following weekend as well.

 

 

Cosima, Scott said this day is so weird and special at the same time , it really feels like a new beginning .

You are right Scotty it really feels like that indeed.

Now let’s go shop a little I need a new wardrobe and you too, we are starting your makeover too.

They went in every clothing store they could find , when they were done they both had 20+ bags of clothing , shoes , jewelry and accessories.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------5 hours later-------------------------------------------------------------

Cosima I really think we need to stop , the camera battery is dead, my feet are killing me and I’m hungry and thirsty as hell!

Cosima in a similar state said , me too but I promise I will buy you breakfast, lunch,brunch,diner after this one little thing I have to do I promise.

Okay what is it? We are going to optician , I have decided that I want glasses , my lenses are hurting my eyes and I want something new. And you now I am as blind as a bat so I am going to order 2 pairs in case I lose one Cosima chuckled.

Cosima ordered 2 cat eye winged glasses in black. They would be ready for her to pick up in a few days.

 

Alright scotty what you want to eat? How about KFC , some Burger King and after that some Dunkin Donuts and some eskimo pie.

Damn you really hungry are you?

 Hell yes I am we have been on this project since 12.15 and now it’s 07.30 , and all that without food or drinks.

 

Men time is moving fast Cosima said your right lets buy the food , go to my house and chill with some action movies?

Sounds good !

30 minutes later they arrived at Cosima’s house (more like a mansion)

Thanks for hanging out and going almost everywhere with me today. I really appreciate it.

No problem, it was an awesome day!

 

 

You know I love you like a brother right?

Yes I know you do and I love you like a sister.

\---------------------------------------------------------moment of silence ----------------------------------------------------

 …. I have to tell you …. I need to tell you

 

No you go first tell me Scott. Cosima turned around and looked at him

Scott sighed well you know I have always been bullied for being so nerdy until I met you and we became friends and now you’re going to dyad I really wish I could come I’m going to miss studying together .

Ah Scotty don’t worry I am a level 5 now that means I can add some new things and departments to my group and one of them is science , so if you want I can talk to the director and see if you can join my group as my first member and assistant?

 

Cosima  really that is totally awesome please do that .

No probs , when I start school I’m going to talk to her and make Shure you can join us.

 

I also thought about my makeover I think I’m going to let my facial hair grow and let my hair grow until I can tie it in a knot. As my best friend I want to know what you think about it a new look?

Cosima was staring in silence at Scott and observed him . She hugged him and said. Scotty , I think it will look awesome I think you’re going to look hotter that then your now she said with a cheeky grin .

You’re totally making fun of me aren’t you? Me I would never Cosima said teasing .

But serious do you think it will suit me ? Of course Scotty were both on our way at becoming hotter and if you study at Dyad I think we’re totally going to be the hot ones . now they both started laughing.

 

What did you want to say Cosima? 

 

Well you’re the only person that knows about my family being famous and everything. The Niehaus name is undeniable in the world but  I really want something for myself. I don’t want to be known as the child of.  You know how people used me in the past , broke my heart and stuff I don’t want to go through that anymore , I ‘m going to be a new person. I want to be loved one day and be able to be happy , and  if someone gives me that feeling and proves me right I’m gonna  try to give the person a chance. But I swear my heart won’t get broken ever again.

So I decided to change my last name for school into Einhaus so people won’t know who I am , only Marion Bowles  knows and I want to keep it that way.

What do you think about it?

 

It sounds good no joke I would almost say that **Einhaus**   is way cooler then **Niehaus** he said teasingly.

Dude shut up hahaha they both started laughing.

 

Any way I have like 3 to 4 weeks until I  start school we should totally do some fun stuff until then, Cosima said.

Your totally right , and those people that we met today we can finally make some friends, im excited to start this new path.

Best friends forever dude Cosima fist pumped him and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it , if you got any ideas let me know.  
> for more chapters SUBSCRIBE.
> 
> I'll see you tomorrow xoxox


	3. let's have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hanging out for the first time  
> And Cosima meets delphine and krystal and cal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

  1. **Let’s have some fun**



 

The next day they woke up tired but well rested they decided to invite Helena , Felix, Tony and Sarah for a bowling night.

Cosima not knowing that this was the night one certain tall gorgeous blonde would change her life for good.

 

They met around 6 o’clock at the bowling alley they decided to eat first in the cafeteria and get to know each other more.

Sarah introduced herself:

I am Sarah Manning 24 years old  , Helena is my twin and I’m the oldest she winked. Helena said you really couldn’t resist saying that could you? Sorry sis ha-ha.

I have a degree in Fashion and Art design  and I will be starting my first semester at Dyad in July.

 I have a boyfriend his name is Cal he is a Ict all round fashion designer who also is going to Dyad in July . And together we have a daughter that’s 8 years old .

 

 

Wow dude Cosima said  that’s totally awesome I’m starting my first semester at Dyad to in July .

They both started to laugh , happy that would at least know someone at Dyad.

Girls are you ready to start bowling because I can’t wait Tony said.

 

They split in to 2 groups

Sarah , Cosima and Helena played  against Scott, Felix and Tony.

After a few round they decided to take a break.

 

Cosima went to the bar to order them some drinks when her hearth stopped beating and her breath was taken away.

 

Close to the bar where 2 girl but one caught her eye specially a tall blonde goddess girl , with a sexy French accent .

The girl felt someone staring at her an turned around meeting cosima’s eyes. And smiled . She walked over to Cosima and said: Bonjour how can I help you my name is Delphine the girl smiled.

Cosima was still staring this time with mouth open. … Delphine started to feel a little awkward . And snapped her fingers trying to get Cosima’s attention.

 

Hey are you still with me ?

Cosima got out of her slumber and the only thing she said was wow,.

I am so sorry but you took my breath away with your beauty and your sexy French accent , I’m so sorry .

 

Delphine blushed and giggled , Oui it’s okay , she felt touched by Cosima’s words. Nobody had said words like that without making her feel uncomfortable in a long time.

But there was something about her that made it feel special and warm inside her.

So what do you want to order mon ami?

Uhmm can I have 3 vodka’s and 2 red wines and one apple juice .

Do you want alcohol with that apple juice? No thanks I’m driving , I want to be safe , maybe another time . Cosima winked.

Making Delphine blush even more.

 

And some appetizers _, I wish you was one of them she thought_

Do you want to pay now or do you want to add it to your bowling tab?

Can you add it to my bowling tab?  Yeah of course , what is your bowling number?

Number **324 B 21**

Oui I will see you in a bit then .

 

 

Cosima walked back to their bowling place sat down and stared dreamingly with butterflies in her belly.

Sarah pushed her and called her name but she didn’t answer , it took 3 minutes to have her attention after the boys joined them.

Sarah and Felix both asked her what sup.

 

I … I think im in love she said with dreamy eyes..

Sarah and Felix looked around , but saw no one. And looked confused at her.

Cosima started talking, she is tall blonde goddess gorgeous and French , she is coming in a bit to bring our order.

They all decided to wait on their order . Excited to see who made Cosima so speechless.

 

5 minutes later a long tall blonde girl walked with a big tray with their orders on it to their bowling place.

 

Bonjour I have your order where can I place it? 12 pairs of eyes stared at her , after 20 seconds Tony said you can put it on the table

Everyone shocked by the beauty of this women.  Damn Sarah said , Felix said well now I see , eyeing Delphine up and down.

Frenchie is totally hot Cosima damn girl , Cosima started blushing . It didn’t go unnoticed by Delphine , who started feeling flattered  by the way Cosima

Was reacting , when she saw her .

If you need anything please let me know or ring the bell I would be happy to help you.

Bye she said and walked to the bar where here colleague and friend Krystal was sitting.

 

Felix was the first one to break the silence , Cosima you better make Shure by the end of the night you got her digits .

Dude I don’t know if she is into me , I can’t I am to shy ..

 

Sarah interrupted and said Cosima if you don’t I will kick your arse , you gonna regret this if you don’t .

Scott said you will be thanking us later believe me . What if I jump to conclusions and she is not into me?

Cosima I swear to god Felix said …

Oke oke oke I will I will , let me just wait and gather some confidence I will ask her before we leave alright?

Promise Helena asked her? Promise she said . if you don’t you own us all diner and Sarah will still kick your arse yes .

Everyone started laughing.

 

Around 21.30 they decided to call it a night , but before Cosima could make her way towards the exit the whole group blocked it for her.

And pointed there finger to the bar.  Nah ah ah we didn’t forget the deal that easily.

Cosima sighed chuckled nervously and started walking towards the bar.

When she didn’t see Delphine or the other blonde she started to panic . She looked everywhere , when she almost gave up she heard a sexy accent behind her . Are you looking for something mon ami? she turned around and was met with Delphine smiling at her.

 

Well you know uhmm , I uh you said uhm if I needed something I should come to you and ask .

Yes I said that indeed Delphine smiled.

Well uhmm there something I need , but if you don’t want to do it or , Cosima her hands where moving more then usually , her face became red because she was so shy and she felt like she was embarrassing herself. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

What our Geek Monkey is trying to say is she really needs your number , or she would regret never asking , don’t you geek monkey ? Felix said.

Delphine started laughing geek monkey ? what a cute nick name for a cute little girl.

Hey I am not that little maybe your just tall !  cheeky girl Delphine said , she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote her number with call me geek monkey and a smiley next to it. 

Cosima blushed said goodbye and walked away with Felix.  She heard Delphine chuckling behind her.

 

Dude why did you do that she said still, you’ll thank me later believe me he winked.

And how do you know my nickname btw she asked confused not remembering telling them.

OH Scotty told me laughed.

 

When they arrived back at the group and Felix told what happened they all started laughing .

Awh how cute so shy but when your with us you talk so big they laughed again.

Aright Alright very funny.

 

 

Anyway what are we gonna do about the 3 -4 weeks of our vacation?

How about you go home text Delphine and invite her to a night out with us, tell her to bring an friend so she’s not alone.

Yeah that’s a good idea, I also wanted to go to Six flags , how about if everything works out we all go together?  That sounds awesome everybody said.

 

So how about we go out tomorrow ?  Will meet at KFC first to have dinner and then we go to club Neolution drink and party .

I’m gonna take care of Six Flags I got this.

We will take my parents captain bus I think it will fit us all.  What do guys think , oh and Sarah bring Cal to .

Everyone got excited  and agreed to do that.

 

When Cosima got home she greeted her parents told them about her and Scott’s new friends and there plans.

Cosima’s parents were really happy for her especially after every negative things she been through and the fact that she finally  had some real friends.

Dad can we borrow the captain bus for tomorrow and when we go to Six Flags ?

Of course Geek monkey , if you want we can hook you guys up with some vip six flags tickets and the hotel rooms?

Wow dad really ? but why? What did I do ?

Cosima we are very proud of you for everything that you achieved and the fact that you finally have some friends who care about you. Cosima hugged her parents and thanked them.

 

She had set up a WhatsApp group called **OB Group** with Felix, Sarah, Tony , Helena, her and Scott in it .

She told them about what her parents would arrange for them . Everyone was excited.

Guys I talk to you later I have to text Delphine Cosima texted .

Everyone wished her good luck and made her promise to tell them everything if something happened.

 

Cosima added Delphine on WhatsApp and send her a message.

 

 

 **Message send :** 22:10 **Cosima**

Hey , Cosima here , texted you so you had my number , and

I also wanted to invite you tomorrow to go out with us if you like,

Or if you are totally freaked out about us , or you have to work or don’t have time ,

Im sorry im rambling im kind of nervous.

Anyway let me know if you want to go

Ciao , Cosima

 

After 1 hour Cosima got nervous , and texted the **Ob group** , guys she is not answering do you think I messed it up with my rambling ,

I’m nervous help help help she said. Sarah was the first to react and said calm down it’s fine what did you texted her ?

I texted her this:

 

 **Message send :** 22:10 **Cosima**

Hey , Cosima here , texted you so you had my number , and

I also wanted to invite you tomorrow to go out with us if you like,

Or if you are totally freaked out about us , or you have to work or don’t have time ,

Im sorry im rambling im kind of nervous.

Anyway let me know if you want to go

Ciao , Cosima

 

Felix said Cosima relax it’s fine maybe she is working late you can stress when it’s tomorrow after 12 am and she still didn’t answer okay?

 

Alright your right  I will calm down. After smoking a joint she felt better

 

 

 

 

Then she heard a ping sound from her phone:

 **Message sent** 23:30 **Delphine**

Hey Cosima , sorry for responding late I was working and I had to drop my friend of at home sorry.

Nice to hear from you so soon , I didn’t think you would text me hahaha you was kind so nervous J

But that sounds awesome what time are you guys meeting give me the details?

 

 **Message sent** 23:35 **Cosima**

Omg hey of course I would text you ha-ha , can’t forget about you so soon ;)

We are meeting at the KFC around 21:00 get something to eat and stuff and after that were going to club neolution.

After that I will make Shure everyone gets home safe so I’m the sober one f I guessJ

Oh yeah and you are free to invite a friend , the more people the more fun!

 

 

 **Message sent** 23:38 **Delphine**

Cool awesome , I will see you tomorrow Cherie x

 

 **Message sent** 23:42 **Cosima**

Cool see you tomorrow x

 

Cosima stared at the messages with a warm feeling in her belly and said loud , she called me _Cherie_ (darling) .

She sighed and kept watching at Delphine profile picture.  Delphine with a French beret on a swing .

She saved the photo on her phone and installed it as her background.

I am so whipped she thought.

 

**  
**

**Message sent** 23:50 **Ob group:**

 **Cosima:** So guys she is totally in , I told her we meet at KFC 21:00 and she’s bringing a friend to

 **Sarah:** Awesome If her friend is cool to you should totally invite her to Six Flags to.

 **Felix :** Oi geek money , when you drop her home invite her to Six Flags

 **Scott:** Way to goo Cos proud of ya

 **Tony:** Yo what are we gonna wear tomorrow everyone send a pic of your outfit for Instagram I made a group Instagram for us called **OB Groupies**

 **Helena:** I saw it looked good

 **Tony:** Alright for who wants to post their picture

The code is bowlingbal6

 **Cosima:** ha-ha  alright , I’ll wear something casual and I’ll post my outfit tomorrow yeah ?

Everyone said goodnight and went offline.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Cosima couldn’t sleep she was too excited of making a good impression on Delphine.

So instead of trying to sleep ,she went on Pinterest for some inspiration for her outfit .

She decided to wear her Black lacquer Dr martens, with some tight leather motor bike leggings , an oversized deep red tank top that reached her knees.

An oversized black kimono, an deep red bandana tied like Jimmy Hendrix in her dreadlocks. Her new glasses that she picked up 2 days before .

Some gold and silver rings on her fingers ( real gold and silver of course) , a golden ratio chain . And her signature winked eyeliner.

 

She was smiling at the thought of her outfit and what Delphine would think of her . And felt in a deep slumber.

The next day her mom woke her up to have breakfast at the Fash Clash, A high scene 5 star restaurant .

When she arrived back home , shopping with her mother for school supplies she was exhausted and decided to take a quick nap before getting ready.

She had set her alarm at **07:30** .

 

 

 

When she woke up a few hours later she had a few unread messages  the **Ob group** and 1 from **Delphine**.

 

M **essage sent** 07:05 **OB Group**

 

 **Tony:** Yoo guys are you ready , I’m so excited!

 **Felix:** Yeah me too, Tony hurry up and get home quickly , you need to help me with my outfit!!

 **Sarah:** Oi I am so ready , for tonight , I have my outfit ready !

 **Helena:** I hope the time goes by fast im so hungry

 **Scott:** hahah ,  guys which outfit is better picture 1 or picture 2?

 **Picture 1:** Blue oversized jeans jacket , grey hoodie , slim fit jeans and red yeezy’s, silver earrings.

 **Picture 2:** Black oversized jeans jacket , Red hoodie , Black slim fit jeans , red yeezy’s and a red snapback , gold earrings.

 **Scott :** The most votes count!

 **Tony:** Definitely picture 2 , awesome outfit Scotty keep it up

 **Felix:** Picture 2!!

 **Felix:** And omg where did you get those awesome yeezy’s from ?

 **Scott:** From Cosima for my birthday , she has a lot of shoes and stuff so she bought them for me.

 **Helena:** Picture 2 Scott , it looks nice

 **Sarah:** Scotty , you go boy outfit 2 is awesome !

 **Scott:** Thanks guys , I’m gonna post my picture when I’m done  , see you guys in a bit

 **Sarah :** Oi where is geek monkey , she not answering

 **Felix:** Geek monkey where you at , you alive , you asleep?

 **Cosima:** Scott definitely picture 2 , men I like the new clothes , so sawry guys , I was taking a quick powernap since I’m going to be the one that’s driving everybody home.

I’m gonna upload my outfit in a hour bye guys !

 

 

 

 **Message sent** 07:14 **Delphine**

 **Delphine:** Hey Cosima , what are you guys wearing ?

 **Cosima:** Hey uhm we are fashionable casual :D

 **Delphine :** Cool awesome see you tonight I am excited to hang out with you guys!

 **Cosima :** Me too bye see you in a bit.

 

Cosima got up from her bed and went into bathroom to take a quick shower , after she showered she creamed her body with coconut butter crème. Did a half pony tail in her hair and let the rest loose at her back.

She wore some fancy lace boxers and a black lace push up bra. She put on the outfit that she had prepared the night before . Sprayed some “ **heat”** by Beyoncé perfume over her clothes and body. Sprayed some sweet olive spray in her dreads . Snapped a picture for Instagram that she posted . She got so many good reactions on the picture that she installed it as her profile pic everywhere.

 

She went downstairs and said goodbye to her parents , got the keys of the captain bus and drove straight to the KFC she was already late as usual.

 

Scott was the first one to arrive from the group ,Felix , Tony , Helena, Sarah and Cal arrived 10 minutes after him.

5 minutes after that Delphine arrived with her best friend Krystal. They greeted everyone excitedly.

 

Where is Cosima Delphine asked ? Scott sighed , well Cosima is always kind of late so she is

Always kind of sorry Cosima said . Sorry guys I was kinda held up , I explain another time , she smiled with her cheeky tooth grin.

Hey Delphine good to see you , hey Cosima good to see you too she said , this is Krystal my best friend. Cosima greeted her and said nice to meet you. Sarah said Cosima this is Cal my boyfriend and baby daddy , she winked while saying that . Cal chuckled and greeted Cosima . Nice to meet you dude Cosima said while fist pumping him.

Alright are you guys ready to eat I’m very hungry , after that power nap I took , Cosima said.

Yeah let’s eat Helena said while  hooked her arm with Cosima’s and pulled her super-fast inside. Everyone started laughing.

So how about you guys look for a place to sit down and will take care of the food?

Do you need some money or something they asked ? Nahh men I got this Cosima smiled and walked away with Helena.

 

The rest of the group started talking , and got along very well , Tony asked Krystal and Delphine for their number and added them to the **OB group**.

When Cosima and Helena arrived 15 minutes with 8 trays full of food . Everyone started digging in . after 1 hour they started clearing out the table and went outside. 

Guys I got breath mints who want some Tony asked? Everyone started sticking out their hands. 

 

Alright guys I’m going to get the bus you guys wait here I’ll be right back Cosima said. She went to the parking garage , payed the ticket and parked in front of the KFC.

Wow Cosima when you said captain bus I expected a big van not a mini private jet on wheels Tony teased . Cosima started laughing ,  just get in men.

 

Who wants to sit next to me Cosima asked ? Sarah looked at Delphine and said Frenchie why don’t you go , while we sit in the private back area, Krystal nodded and said yeah go with a cheeky grin. Delphine blushed and turned to Cosima who was holding the door open for her .

She opened the back door of the car for the rest of the group.

She started the car and immediately the music she was listening to was playing .

**Drake – one dance**

_That's why I need a one dance_  
Got the Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
I have powers taking ahold on me  
I need a one dance  
Got the Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
I have powers taking ahold on me

_Baby I like your style_

 

Oi Geek monkey you have good taste in music , I like it Sarah said .

Everyone started bouncing in their seats. While Cosima was driving and did a litte bouncing with her head. She did notice Delphine stealing quick lovely glances at her.

When ?Cosima was singing all eyes on you from Meek Mill she looked at Delphine and winked.

Baby, is you drunk, is you had enough?  
Are you here lookin' for love?  
Got the club goin' crazy  
All these women, but my eyes on you  
Is you somebody's baby?  
If you ain't, girl what we gon' do?  
If you, we gon' need it, baby  
Give it all up for you right now  
We got the club goin' crazy  
All eyes on you

 

 

Oi geek monkey I’m going to make you participate in **the voice** your voice is awesome Felix yelled.

Cosima blushed and said stop it  I’m not . I don’t do a lot anymore with my musical talents.

 

Delphine looked surprised at her ? Tell me more about your musical talents Delphine smiled.

 

Well I can play the ukulele, the piano, the drums , I can sing and DJ.

Multi talented girl I see , hmm I wonder what special skills you got more, Delphine said and winked at her.

Cosima blushed.

 

After a 20 minute drive they arrived at club neolution. Cosima parked in a private area and everyone got out.

Cos are you Shure that you can just park here without getting in trouble Cal asked?

 

Yeah dude relax I kind of have a private parking space here, you see ? she pointed at the board that was placed by the parking spot with her name on it .

 

Everybody looked confused at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?  
> got any ideas leave an comment.
> 
> want more chapters just SUBSCRIBE
> 
> See you tomorrow xoxox


	4. Club Neolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's party,
> 
> chapter 4 &5 are up today

**4. Club Neolution**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_After a 20 minute drive they arrived at the neolution club._ **

**_Cosima parked in their private area and everyone got out._ **

**_Cos are you Shure that you can just park here without getting in trouble Cal asked?_ **

**_Yeah dude relax I kind of have a private parking space , you see ? she pointed at the board that was placed by the parking spot with her name on it. Everybody looked confused at her_**.

 

Wow how is that possible Krystal asked?

Wait and see Cosima smirked.

“May I offer you my arm it’s kind of slippery here. Oui of course thank you. _ **smooth Cosima , any excuse just to hold her.**_

 

Delphine accepted it excitingly. They walked to the front desk of the club , immediately when the college saw who it was he greeted .

Cosmos what sup girl it’s been a minute how are you doing? " I’m good,  yeah I was kinda busy she smiled.

Who are your friends ? 

“Everyone Rudy , Rudy everyone. He is a good and old friend of mine .

I wouldn’t say old because damn girl I still look like a young god  , everyone started laughing.

So what’s it gonna be today? 

 

“Hook me up with the unlimited version and tell Rachel I’m going to do 60 minutes max 120.

Ah she’s going to be so happy to hear from you!  Alright here is everything you need Cosmos , if you need something just call me alright?

"Thanks dude I will!

 

Everyone stared confused at Cosima.

 

What was that all about Sarah asked? “Patience people patience just wait and see.

 

The minute they entered the club , a big heavy tall guy walk towards them .

"Collin dude how are you doing? Im cool Cosmos he answered while he  high fived her.

What did you get today? “ I got the unlimited version this time .

Ah nice , I’ll be around if you need me alright? “Yeah cool thanks, see ya around

 

They walked a little to the back from the club and stopped.

 

Guys I introduce you to my Vip Booth we got access for everything that we need, you only have to ask and you will get it.

You see the person who owns this club is a good friend of mine her name is Rachel Duncan . And remember when I said  I was into music to  , I am DJ Cosmos she said while  laughing.

“OMG how awesome? Is there anything you can’t do Tony said.

“Well there are a lot of things I can’t do hahah so don’t worry.

 

Anyway I wanted to surprise you guys , so wait here I’ll be right back.

Cosima walked to private area off the club and entered a room in the back and knocked on the door .

 

Who is it? "It’s me Cos!  Ohh Come on in !

"Hey Rachel how are you doing? Hey Cos long time no see how are you ? ” I’m good ,I should really need to come and visit you more here , I’m so sorry she chuckled.

 

Yeah we really need to come to terms on that one Cos, Rachel smirked. How can you forget about me and this place ? Anyway I spotted you and a large group of people . Who are they?

“Oh they are my new friends , I finally met some awesome people I just didn’t tell them who I was.

 I decided that I  want to have a life of my own without being the child of , so I changed my name into Einhaus .

 

Einhaus?  hahaha sounds kinda funny but I get what you mean indeed. So are you going to introduce me to your friends or should I just go and introduce myself? And what did I hear about you working the tables today , what a pleasant surprise you know I will come and watch you play it’s been to long .

"Yes indeed it has! Now let’s go meet them Scott is here as well , changed his looks everything. speaking of that don’t you notice something new about me ?

 

Rachel got up and checked Cosima out from head to toe.

Omg you did it , you finally did project Geek Monkey. You look way hotter then I remember Cos.

Shut the front door girl you look fabulous. I bet all the ladies are throwing themselves at ya don’t they?

“Hmm not really I just had this new look like a few days ago.

But I did met a girl yesterday , her name is Delphine , she is tall blonde French girl , gorgeous and

I already feel something that I’ve never experienced with someone before . I’m totally head over heels for her.

 

 

Rachel and Cos walked over to the Vip place . Oi Cosima , who is your friend Felix asked.

"This is Rachel the friend I was telling you guys about , she owns this club .

 

Cosima looked over at Delphine and the moment she said "friend" it almost looked like she was relieved to hear that.

**_Hmm could she like me to? Or is it just my imagination? Guess I will find out ._ **

 

Nice to meet you all Rachel said. I hope you like my club and arrangements.  Your club is totally awesome Sarah said .

 

Oi Cos , Sarah said I hope you don’t mind this is Allison , my cousin I spotted her walking in and invited her over.

"Hey I’m Cosima nice to meet you welcome to the group she smiled. “Thanks nice to meet you too .

Cosima , she is more like Del-fine Rachel whispered , If she digs you , you should totally give it a chance I can already picture you guys together Rachel winked.

“ I’ll think about it yeah , but I don’t know if she likes me in that way , she has been giving some signals but I’m not Shure yet.

 

They were dancing together on the mini podium , taking selfie after selfie , drink after drink , accept for Cosima who was drinking apple juice because she was the driver .

 

After a  while Rachel suddenly said Cosima it’s time they all looked confused at her.

 

“Guys I will be right back I have to take care of something .

 

5 minutes later the music switched and deep remixed voice said D-D-D-D-DJ – DJ Cosmos through the music .

Everyone from the group looked surprised at the Dj booth , Cosima waved at them and started working the tables.

The moment she started and played and mixed song after song the club got more packed and more people started to join the dancefloor.

 

Wow she is really good Sarah screamed while bouncing with Cal . “Yeah she is I can’t stop dancing Krystal screamed back.

Delphine was swaying with Felix and Tony , while Helena was eating and dancing  like there was no tomorrow

Scott who seems to hit it off pretty good with  Krystal  invited her to dance together on the dancefloor and they left the Vip booth for a while.

 

Cosima decided to try and open herself up again for dating and she decided to give Delphine a change if she was really interested in her.

 

Cosima tried to wave Delphine over to come dance with her in the DJ booth  but she didn’t noticed. Luckily Felix saw it and called her.

Oi Frenchie your Dj is calling you ! “Hu what?Delphine looked over at Cosima   ...ah merci  I’ll go right away.

Delphine got a little  nervous and started walking over to Cosima. Finally she would have some alone time with Cosima , even if it was just for dancing she was Shure she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

 

“Hey you , welcome to the Dj Booth Cosima winked . I was hoping you wanted to dance with me alone before we join the group in a bit.

I would love to Cherie’  Delphine answered. _“ **Omg dude she called me Cherie’ again**_

They started swaying together for a while . In a brave moment Delphine started grinding seductively in front of Cosima without touching her .

Cosima started getting really hot _**Damn I really need a cold shower to cool down!**_

But you know what , Two can play that game let me teach her a lesson in her own game.

 

Cosima switched the song to **Fetty Wap – 679** and whispered seductively in Delphine’s ear this one is for you babe you’re going to regret it now she laughed devilish  .

Cosima started to dance around Delphine swaying her hand above her head  , hitting every beat with a perfect move.

**_Baby girl, you’re so damn fine though_** “She looked with lust at Delphine , who blushed in return

 ** _I’m tryna know if I could hit it from behind though_**  “Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist from behind and swayed very close to her body .

 _ **I’m sipping on you like some fine wine though** “_ Cosima placed a heated kiss in the crook of her neck

 _ **And when it’s over , I press rewind though** _  Cosima stepped backwards and started dancing with her hands in the air .

 

_  
_

_**I’m like , yeah, she’s fine**    _ “She interlaced one hand with Delphine and started swaying her around

 _ **Wonder when she’ll be min** e “_ Cosima wrapped one hand around Delphine’s waist and pulled her closer. Delphine placed hear head in the crook of Cosima’s neck and swayed with her.

**_She walk past ,_ I want to press rewind**

**_To see that a** one more time_ **

**_And I got this sewed up_ **

**_No one can control us_ **

**_Oh Yeah baby_ **

While they were dancing Sarah , Cal ,Felix ,Tony and Helena were staring at them with genuine smiles.

 

Alright I give them 2 weeks to get together Tony said .Who is in ?

I give them 1 month Sarah said . Felix , Cal, Helena what do you guys think?

Are you kidding I give them till  Six Flags I mean look at them they really look they want to bloody shag alright.

Did they went on a date already or not ? Nah Cal  they didn’t they just met yesterday Sarah said.

 

Really ? then they have crazy chemistry they are really into each other and I must add they really look good together .  Alright I give them 1 month and I bet you guys 100 bucks !!

Who is down?  They all agreed on it . Accept for Helena who wanted to bet red Jell-O ( she choose to give them all the time they need)

 

“Delphine babe I’m going to switch up the music and then we can leave my time is almost done . Why don’t you go over to the Vip Booth and I’ll be right there.

 

Alright Cherie’ don’t take too long . She kissed Cosima’s cheek and left.

 

5 minutes later Cosima left the booth and started walking to the Vip Booth.

She passed the bar and saw Alison with a guy , first she thought it was her boyfriend and decided to just keep walking . Then she heard Alison scream and say "Donnie leave me alone"!  , we are nothing it was a long time ago get over it you know I am taken and that you need to stay away!

Come one baby you know you still want this , just come with me and stop causing a big scene!

Donnie leave me alone!! Cosima walked back while calling Rachel.

Rachel bring security and meet me as soon as possible at the bar we have a situation....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like that


	5. We got a Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnn, what happend?

  1. **We got a situation**



**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_“Come one baby you know you still want this , just come with me and stop causing a big scene!_ **

**_Donnie leave me alone!! Cosima walked back while calling Rachel._ **

**_Rachel bring security and meet me as soon as possible at the bar we have a situation._ **

 

Hey what are you doing leave my friend alone , Cosima screamed.

 

This is my girlfriend what are you talking about he said a little nervously .

“I just heard her say she was taken so how about you leave her alone and just leave ?

Donnie wanted to swing his arm at Cosima , Cosima ducked, grabbed his arm and twisted it  behind his back.

 

Dude don’t you ever ever  think about doing that again. The next time I’ll see you I will punch you in the face!!

 

Rachel arrived and security led Donnie away towards the exit.

Cosima rushed over to Alison. Alison are you oke ? Alison?

Alison slowly lifted up her head , looked at Cosima , then she passed out.

God dammit  Rachel I think he drugged her , her eyes were very strange looking.

 

Look call the hospital and say that were coming , I’m going to get the rest of the group and drive to the hospital.

Cosima called Sarah.

“Hello Cos where are you? We are waiting for you

Sarah I need you to come to the bar with everyone quick!

Something happened with Alison we need to drive her to the hospital Asap! Hurry up.

 

Sarah was in shock and started yelling , Everyone pack your things we are leaving now right now!!

Sarah what’s wrong Krystal asked ? “Cos called something happened with Alison we need to go the hospital right now!

 

Everyone quickly packed their things and started running towards the bar where Cosima was holding a passed out Alison.

Omg what happened Sarah yelled.

“Quick no time explain now , you guys grab her and I’ll go pull up the car in to front.

"Make Shure u guys are out of the club in 2 minutes! Cosima ran away.

 

Everyone started lifting Alison towards the exit , while Cosima got the car in front.

 

When they were all in the car Cosima drove off quickly towards the hospital.

 

5 minutes later Cosima parked the car in front of the hospital  . A few nurses were already waiting with a bran card to get Alison checked out.

 

They all sat  in the waiting room , Cal trying to calm down an emotional Sarah.

Cosima please tell us what happened!? Felix asked.

 

“Well I was walking towards you guys from the Dj booth , and I passed the bar when I saw Alison sitting with a guy .

First I thought it was her Boyfriend but when I had walked passed them I heard  Alison scream _Donnie leave me alone ._

And he was like _come one baby you know you still want this and just come with me stuff. And he called her his girlfriend._

So I called Rachel and told her to bring security so they could throw him out . After that I asked if she was oke . She had a weird look in her eyes and then she passed out . So I think he drugged here to take advantage of her.

 

Bloody Hell , Bloody Bloody Hell Sarah screamed. I’m sorry but I have to call Beth.

Sarah walked away and called Beth. 

“Hey Sarah what’s u…

Beth ! Sarah interrupted her , come to the hospital asap something happened with Alison .

“Omg Sarah I’m on my way , I’ll be there in 10 minutes . Just tell me what happened !

Sarah explained the story while Beth was driving towards the hospital.

 

 

Fucking Donnie I swear to God he is going to regret this ! Sarah I’ll see you in a bit I need to make a phone call.

 

 

Beth called her best friend Art , who was also working for the police.

 

“Hey Art , I need your help something happened

Beth what happened? Talk to me !

“Donnie harassed Ali again and this time he drugged her and tried to take advantage of her .

I’m so sick off this shit Art we need to do something or I’ll kill him myself . I can’t take it anymore that every time Ali goes outside the house that I am worrying sick that something bad might happen to her , I can’t take it anymore !!

 

Beth calm down will take care of this , I got all the other evidence that you guys gathered about him.

If there is evidence of him drugging her he is going down for a goodtime.

 

“Alright Art thanks I’ll see what I can do thanks .

 

Let me know the results and everything later and stay strong Beth .

“Thanks I will.

 

 

 

Beth arrived at the hospital and ran towards the waiting room . When she arrived there was a large  group of people , she looked around and recognized Sarah and Felix .

 

Sarah hugged Beth .

10 minutes later he doctor walked in and said Hendrix ? Are there any relatives her for Alison Hendrix?

 

“Yes I am Beth answered and she walked towards the doctor. Who are you may I ask ?

“I am Beth , Beth Childs her girlfriend.

 

All right my name is Doctor Carson, I have some good and bad news.

 

Bad news , Alison Hendrix was drugged , It’s not a drug that leaves any damage but it’s difficult tracing it .

Good News we managed to remove it from her system and she is perfectly fine now. She just needs a goodnight sleep and some meds in the morning.

 

Oh thank God Beth and Sarah both said. “Can I take her home?

Yes of course if you would first sign these papers then we will wheel her out for you so you can take her home.

5 minutes the nurse wheeled Alison out.

 

“Ali baby are you alright?

Yes Beth thanks for coming. They kissed and broke apart.

Where is Cosima ?

“Hey Alison I’m right here what sup?

Thanks for saving me and staying with me Donnie just wouldn’t leave me alone.

“No worries dude , always here to help out a friend. She winked. Just try to get some rest.

 

“Oh guys so sorry I never introduced myself properly. My name is Beth Childs and I’m Alison’s girlfriend nice to meet you .

Everyone greeted her.

 

“Cosima thanks for saving Ali I really appreciate it.  Btw do you think you can manage to get evidence of Donnie drugging Ali?

 

Yeah I can ask my friend , let’s exchange numbers so I can contact you.

 

They all walked towards the exit until they were outside.

“Alright guys we are going home, I want to thank you all for being there for Ali.

 

They waved goodbye and drove away.

 

 

 

 

Alright guys it’s **03:00** , I am hella tired we should go home asap!

Uhmm Cos Krystal and I are gonna take a cab if you don’t mind Scott answered . Cosima smirked no way dude I don’t mind do your thing. Krystal said goodbye to Delphine who teasingly said have a nice evening. Krystal rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

Cosima you can drop us all off at my house . And then you can take del-fine , I mean Delphine home . Felix started laughing.

 

15 minutes later Cosima and Delphine were alone in the car together.

 

So tonight was interesting   , I hope despite everything that you still had a good evening with us.

 

Ah Cherie’ don’t worry I had a great time with you and the rest of the group. Delphine squeezed Cosima’s knee a little.

Cherie’ I want to ask you something , well I know we met just yesterday but I feel  a deep connection that I never had with anyone . And I kind of like like  you , Delphine blushed. I would really like to take you on a date so that we can get to know each other more.

 

Cosima parked in front of Delphine’s house and turned to face Delphine.

Delphine babe , she interlaced their hands, I felt something with you the moment you asked me if I needed something and I feel a really special connection with you too.  And I like like you too.

She was silence for a minute. And I would love to go on a date with you . Cosima smiled.

Let me walk you to your door. Cosima opened the door and walked Delphine to her door.

Well I guess I see you soon Cherie’  “Of course babe I can’t wait.

They hugged and when they broke apart Delphine leaned in and kissed her cheeks.

Bye she whispered and got inside.

 

Cosima had an warm and lovely feeling the whole ride home  . She got into bed and felt asleep with a happy smile.

 


	6. Kiss me through the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update .

  1. **Kiss me through the phone**



**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cosima ~ Rachel**

**Phone Ringtone Rachel** : Baby now we got bad blood, now we got bad blood hey!

**Rachel** : Uh.. hello a sleepy voice said.

 **Cosima:** “Hey Rachel how are you ? thanks for helping out with that guy yesterday.

 **Rachel:** Oh yes no worries how did it end ?

 **Cosima:** “Well they checked her out and she was drugged , not a heavy drugs or anything but they managed to get it out of her system . Sarah called her girlfriend who came to pick her up .luckily for Alison she just had to get a goodnight sleep and take some meds in the morning.

 **Rachel:** Wow damn I can’t believe something like that slipped past me gosh , I’m going to come to terms with my staff and make Shure something like that doesn’t happen again in my club.

 **Cosima** : “Oh yeah btw her girlfriend Beth asked if maybe we had some evidence against Donnie ,proving that he drugged her. If they have that he going to jail for a while. Turns out he has been harassing her ever since she broke up with him 4 years ago

 **Rachel:** that’s awful , why can’t some just get over it and move on!  Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you , I have camera’s all over my club , visible and invisible , so we have caught it all on camera , I’ll email it to you .

 **Cosima:** ”Omg thanks dude , you really helped us out , I’ll talk to you soon x

 **Rachel:** Talk to you soon Cosima , btw Del-Fine is a really nice girl I end up talking to her, she really seems to like you , mentioning your name almost made her drool on my floor Rachel smirked

 **Cosima:** “Rachel stop hahah, really?

 **Rachel** : Yes Cos  for real , give her a change and see what happens

 **Cosima:** “Alright I guess maybe your right , bye Rachel

 **Rachel:** Bye Cos ! and I’m always right she smirked  

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Cosima ~ Beth**

**Phone Ringtone Beth :** They see me rollin , they hatin …

 

 **Beth:** This is Beth Childs , who is it?

 **Cosima:** Hey Beth this is Cosima , how are you and how is Alison?

 **Beth:** Hey Cosima , Alison is totally fine she is still a little tired but she will be fine . And I’m better thanks for asking , I was hella worried yesterday .

 **Cosima:** Yeah I can imagine , not a good feeling . Anyway I called you because we have proof that Donnie drugged her and after that tried to take advantage of her. My friend just emailed me the footage.

 **Beth:** Omg I am so happy to hear that thank you so much Cosima , now he is going to end up behind bars for a while. Finally he has been harassing her ever since she broke up with him 4 years ago.

 **Cosima:** Men what a loser glad you guys are finally getting some rest.

 **Beth:** Btw Cosima Ali and I are going to throw a party in like 1 or 2 weeks , just as a thank you and to get to know each other better . We really appreciate what you have done, and you should invite your friend from the club and the rest of the group.

 

 **Cosima:** Ahh Dude serious , you don’t have to I did it out of a friendly heart.

 **Beth:** Nah Cosima we insist .

 **Cosima:** Alright cool let me know the details when you can , I’ll make Shure everyone will be there.

 

 **Cosima:** Say hi to Alison for me

 **Beth:** I will , bye Cosima

 **Cosima:** Bye Beth

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**OB Group**

**Tony :** Good morning people how did everybody sleep?

 **Tony:** Scott and Krystal how was your midnight sleep? Hahahah

Felix: I guess we all like to know that don’t we guys?

 **Sarah:** For Shure

 **Cosima:** yeah Scotty how did you sleep hahaha

 **Scotty:** Guys could you just stop teasing , it’s too early

 **Felix:** You was busy shagging all night didn’t you?

 **Krystal:** Felix omg stop it , Scott was just being a gentleman and offered to bring me home

 **Cosima** : Uhu he did , did he.  Scotty I’ll see you later haha

 **Scott:** Cos stop being a cheeky brat!

 **Tony:** hahaha

 **Delphine:** Good morning everyone,

 **Sarah:** What sup Del-Fine, how was your midnight sleep or did you dreamt about a certain DJ last night (teasing emoji)

 **Cosima:** Sarah stop that (rolling eyes emoji)

 **Krystal:** yeah Delphine did you?

 **Delphine:** Maybe I did or maybe I didn’t guess you guys will never find out haha

 **Cosima:** Alright guys hey where is Helena btw?

 **Sarah:** In the refrigerator eating Jell-O , she is going to communicate through me now she doesn’t want to get up and get her phone.

 **Cosima:** Alright cool , so I got the Six Flags tickets , wait let me fill Krystal and Delphine in before I continue. So in order to get to know each other better and enjoy each other company we are going to six flags from 12 th of June till 17th of June , that doesn’t mean that we are going to be in the fun park 5 days strong , we are going to explore other things and stuff in the neighborhood as well you know.

Do you guys want to join us?

 

 **Krystal:** That sounds awesome Delphine and I both have vacation around that time.

 **Delphine:** Oui ,I would be happy to join you guys, it sounds awesome J

 **Cosima :** all right then it’s set , we leave the 11 th in the afternoon around 17.30 it’s a 4 hour drive so you can sleep if you want. Let’s meet at my house around 17.00  o’clock . everyone cool with that?

 

 **Felix:** Sounds good to me , and Tony says it’s cool to.

 **Sarah:** Helena and I are both cool with it , Helena asks if she can invite her boyfriend Jesse so that she is not so lonely , because I bring Cal.

 **Cosima:** no worries Sarah the more people the more fun! :D

 **Felix:** So how are the room arrangements?

 **Cosima:** So since we are with an even amount of people we all have rooms with king-size beds in them, so you have to partner up.

So this is what I had in mind let me know if you guys want to change anything :

  * Felix and tony
  * Sarah and Cal
  * Helena and Jesse
  * Krystal and Delphine
  * Me and Scott



**Cosima :** Talk to you later guys I have to go !  We have like 7 days until then ciao xoxox

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

** Message sent 12:35 **

****

**Delphine:** Hey Cherie’ how are you doing after last night?

 **Cosima:** Hey gorgeous I’m fine and you? Did you had a goodnight sleep or was you thinking about a certain kind of DJ? (cheeky emoji)

 **Delphine:** (blushing emoji) thanks I had , and you are very cheeky hahah

 **Cosima:** I know haha’

 **Delphine:** So I was thinking since we have like 7 days until six flags , how about we go out this week a few times. I would like to have some private time with you.

 **Cosima:** Hmm Delphine , that’s oddly romantic , and so totally encouraging. And yes I would love to ,

What did you had in mind?

 **Delphine** : How about you meet me tomorrow downtown , And I’ll send you the details and stuff tomorrow?

 **Cosima:** Sounds good to me , I really look forward to it

 **Delphine:** Me2 , I text you tomorrow Cherie

 **Cosima:** Cool babe , I’m excited a hot Frenchie is taking me out , she teased.

 **Delphine:** Bye cheeky girl ;)

 **Cosima:** hahaha

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Omg omg omg I am actually going on a date with Delphine , how did I get so lucky , Cosima said to herself ._

**Cosima ~ Scott**

**Scott:** Cosima what sup?

 **Cosima:** Can you come over asap it’s important,

 **Scott:** Cosima are you okay?

 **Cosima:** Scott just come over I’ll tell you when I you get here , hurry up.

 **Scott:** Alright I’ll be there in 10 .

 **Cosima:** Cool !

 

15 minutes later Scott stormed into Cosima’s room , with panic and confusion written all over his face.

Cosima what the hell is wrong?!?  What happened?

“Scott dude sit down . Alright alright tell me what is it?

 

Well I don’t even know how to start but you know last night when I dropped Sarah and the gang at home, I was alone with Delphine in the car. And she said that she like liked me and felt a special connection. And then she asked me on a date.

It was so cute , and I was so nervous that she would say that she just wanted to be friends.

Anyway you know what happened to my past relationships and I never want to go through that again . Is it totally wrong for me to not tell her who I really am?

Scott was quit for a minute and started talking.

Listen I see she is totally different from your other exes I have talked with her for a while , and she is very genuine and kind. She totally digs you men. And how about when things start  to work out and you guys have been dating for a while you tell her and when she is still genuine and everything you know you got a real keeper that truly cares about the person that you are inside and not who you are or your parents are.

 

Dude that’s the best advice thanks, Cosima hugged Scott.

Btw we have like 7 days until we go to Six Flags and she wanted some private get to know me time so we are going on few dates this weeks . I’m so excited.

I am so happy for you Cosima you deserve it , just try to open yourself if you feel it’s right , it is always good to know the good and the bad things about each other.

 

Scott look at you going al Dr. Phill on me haha, but no your absolutely right and when I need some more advice I’ll contact you for Shure.

All right glad I could help.

Scotty tell me what happened yesterday when you and Krystal left so sneaky hmm? Cosima said with a cheeky grin.

Scott’s face turned red. Uhmm well you know , I just brought her home we talked a little and then we kissed and she said she liked me and I said it back and I’m taking her on a date tonight.

Omg dude I’m so happy for you , looks like that make-over and the earring, and letting your facial growing are really doing it for her don’t you think?

Stop being so cheeky , Scott said embarrassed.

“Just admit it and I’ll stop.

Fine fine your absolutely right. One more thing though, Krystal and I want to share a room at  Six Flags do you mind me switching with Delphine?

Dude are you serious? I totally wanted to that but I didn’t want to push things that’s why put us together. But I like this idea much more. Imagine we both get to spend our time with the people we like . I’m so excited.

I’ll tell Delphine tomorrow , you let Krystal know .

Anyway want to stay over , play some video games , watch movies and order some takeout?

Yeah sounds good!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update , Delphine's begin story !
> 
> tell me what you think


	7. Delphine Meet me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine's side
> 
> I posted chapter 7 &8 enjoy!

  1. **Delphine , Meet me !**



I never thought that in all those years of being in San Francisco, that I would find my possible soulmate on a normal workday.

But first let me introduce you into my life.

My name is Delphine 'Chiot' Cormier , I’m 25 years old. And I was born in Paris . The city of love is what they call it.

The fun thing  about that is  I was born on the day of love the 14th of February .

I have lived in France almost my whole life , until I decided to follow my dream .

I moved to San Francisco when I was 20 years old ,to get a degree in Fashion design and art all round.

I decided to take a few years to get to know the country, work a little try to save up some more money.

Work on my portfolio gain some more experience before applying at the **"Dyad Fashion school of talent"**

I was in San Francisco for almost 2 weeks and I was kinda bored, so decided to treat myself to a full manicure .

I googled some nail salons and came across one that was spoken highly off 'NeoNail'.

 

I took a cab to the salon and arrived 15 minutes later.

 

Good afternoon , how can I help you?

"Bonjour , I would like to get a full manicure , do you have anyone available to help me?

Ah let me see ….. uhm Krystal Goderitch, is available , you can walk over to booth number 8 .

"Merci , thank you.

 

When I arrived , I saw a good looking model like girl , with a friendly smile.

Hello I am Krystal , and I’ll be helping you today.

"Bonjour , I am Delphine nice to meet you.

 

Ah French I hear you need to tell me all about it , but first tell me what can I do for you today?

"Uhmm, I would like a total nail manicure for my hands, and I would really like the color Bordeaux.

 

Hmm Fabulous choice Mademoiselle, all right let’s start.

 

So tell me something about yourself obviously you’re not from here.

"Oui , I moved her from France 2 weeks ago , to study Fashion here.

 

Fashion that’s totally awesome . I was thinking about going to University for that , but not anytime soon.

"Oui , I’m going to start as well but not soon I want to gain some more experience and stuff,

Don’t freak out but I totally like you already , maybe we should explore together and stuff.

"Merí that sounds awesome  Delphine smiled.

 

So do you have siblings? "Oui I have 1 sister , she still lives in France. Her name is Danielle.

Ah that’s nice. I wish I had a sister , I only have brothers 3 to be exact always protective hahaha.

 

So what are you going to do this year ? "Well I wanted to get to know the city more , make some friends and work to save up some more money for University .

 

Well I can be your personal tour guide , I’ve been living here my whole life. I would like to be your first friend here , I feel we are going to be good friends if we get to know each other more.

 

And if you don’t have any preferences , I know a place maybe where you can work.

"Oh dieu are you serious Krystal? Why would you do that for a person you just met 2,5  hours ago?

 

Well to be honest, I don’t have a lot of friends, and you’re the first customer that I got to talk with on another level.

"Ah that’s sweet. Thanks Krystal. How can I thank you?

How about you cook me something French this year? "Oui Deal !

 

Okay your all done mademoiselle! "Krystal my nails look amazing , I love them ! You’re really talented.

Your so welcome. How about we exchange numbers and meet here again around 18.00 tomorrow  when my shift is done so I can show you the place to work?

"Oui that sounds good. They exchanged numbers and said goodbye.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The next day I was waiting in front of the salon on Krystal.

 

Hey Del, you made it glad to see you again. Alright were going to take a cable car , have ever ride on one ?

Non , not yet . All right let’s go , I’m Shure you going to love it.  The place I’m taking you is like 5 minutes away from my job it’s s ideal!!

 

**10 minutes later**

"So where are you taking me or are we bowling first Delphine questioned.

They were standing in front of a large modern Bowling building.

Come one , your gonna love it, one of my friends is the manager. Let me handle it.

 

They entered the building.  Krystal walked over towards the reception.

"Hey Gabby, is Merry around? Hey Krys , yeah he is just go to his office.

 

**Knock-knock-knock**

Come one in!

"Merryyy Merr

Krystal baby how are you doing ? a fashionable short guy said and hugged Krystal.

"I’m fine boo long time no see, you really need to come see me for a manicure it’s been too long!

And you really need to come by and do some more bowling baby ! let the nails free

"I will soon , she winked

So who is your friend? She is gorgeous my god krystal !  Delphine blushed

"No worries Del , Merry is not for our side he means it totally friendly!

"Merry this is Delphine my new friend , Delphine this is Merry my friends since high school !

Enchanté , oehh french I hear unchanteé !  they all strated laughing at the butchered French.

 

So baby tell me what’s bringing you by today?

 

"You see my friend here is looking for a job , and I was hoping you could help her.

Hmm , I guess I can . Tell me did you ever worked or been at a bowling alley?

"Oui yes , I have , and I liked very much.

Alright I I’m looking for someone who can take the orders, and serve them to the people Bowling boots, and sometimes work the reception.

You think you can handle that? "Oui yes I can, it won’t be a problem!

Awesome so , you’ll be working part time  :

 **Tuesday:** 18-00 / 00:00 **Wednesday:** 16:00 / 22:00

 **Thursday:** 18:00/ 23:00 **Sunday:** 13:00 / 19:00

 

If you have problems showing up, you need some free time or something , just leave a post message on my desk or send me a WhatsApp message .

Try to switch with one of your colleagues or find another day to work or you can work some days 2 shifts , it’s your choice.

If you want to plan in vacation, leave me a letter with the details so we can fit it in the planning.

You will be paid 18,97 a hour . When your sick and you can prove it with a doctors letter we pay out halve of your salary .

So how does that sound so far? "I..I’m speechless thank you so much that sounds Tres bién.

Does that mean you’ll sign the contract?

"Oui where do I sign?

Merry gave her the contract signed and gave her the details on paper.

All right I’ll see you Krystal soon , and you Delphine in 1,5 week.

Bye guys

"Au revoir merry, By Merry Merr don’t forget to come do your nails!

I wont bye!!

 

 

When they were outside , Delphine hugged Krystal.

"Krystal thank you so much you have no idea how happy I am , finding a real friend and a job .

Your awesome!!

“Ahh no worries Del ! Glad I could help out and I’m happy to have you to!

 

So how about dinner and a chick flick movie ? "Oui sounds good!

Let’s go to my house and order some thai takeout food, did you ever ate that?

"Non I’ve never had ,how does it taste? One word Del, it’s amazing !

 

They took the cable car to Krystal’s house and arrived 20 minutes later.

When Delphine entered Krystal’s apartment she was speechless, everything was vintage inside pink/dark purple with gold and black.

It was like she arrived in the 70’s , but with a modern twist.

"Krystal your place is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G  it’s awesome very old school it suits you .

Thanks Del! Krystal smiled.

Have a seat on the couch get comfortable and I’ll take care off the food. Are you allergic to any food?

"Oui seafood. Omg we have that in common me too,  It’s like my troat swells and  I can’t breathe when I eat it. "Me too it itches also very bad.

Krystal walked away ordered their food and brought some wine when she joined Delphine back on the couch.

 

**After 3 hours of watching movies**

Del , I was just thinking how about you stay over the night and we have some more girl time?

"I love to but I don’t have any clothes or other stuff.

Don’t worry , you can borrow some of mine I guess were almost the same size , except that your taller than me but it will work. And I have an extra toothbrush.

"In that case Oui I would like to stay .

 

You know I never had a connection with someone so soon it’s like the universe really did come through for once in my life. "Oui I know what you mean I feel the same .

 

Del I think in order to know each other more we should play a question game , we each ask a question and we both answer it . "Oui sounds good to me ! okay let’s start , you go first.

 **Full name ?** Krystal Amy Goderitch . "Amy is a nice name . Thanks , what’s yours ?  "Delphine Chiot Cormier .  Is chiot French? What does it mean? 

Delphine was quit for a few seconds  and smiled .

"It means puppy . Omg serious ? That is so cute but why puppy?  "When I was born my hair was very very curly and wild and my parents thought I looked like a cute little 'cocker spaniel' . Ah that’s sweet , it really suits you . "Merci thank you .

 **Favorite color? "** Blue and white !  “Nice mine is Pink.

 **Favorite food? "** Uhmm mine is pasta with cheese Sause, chicken , vegetables and salad.  "That sounds tres bien . Mine is Crêpes, with cinnamon sugar, warm apple and raisins. “Oehh sweet I need to try that .  "We need to make both our dishes one day ! Sounds good to me 

 **Education Diploma’s?** Creative fashion and art and Manicurist. "Immunology , Fashion and Design special all-round, I want to start university and apply at  the Dyad Fashion school of talent.

I heard about it , that school is awesome maybe we need to gather some information and stuff and apply together. Oui sounds good!

 

 **Relationship status or past relationships?**  Well … Delphine sighed and looked away nervously .

Del what is it? You can tell me anything I won’t judge you I promise.  "I’m Bi Krystal, I’ve had 2 boyfriends Harrison and Pierre , they both cheated on me and treated me like crap , and used me. And i also had 3 girlfriends, who also broke my heart , broke my trust. They all made me the way I am today with relationships. "I have trust issues because of that i'm afraid of getting my heart broken again. A tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek.

Krystal whipped it away and embraced Delphine.

Del you don’t need to be ashamed , what they did to you is horrible, nobody deserves to be treated like that. From what I’ve learn about just by looking at you and everything . You are so kind and loving and a happy beautiful person.  Believe me one day a special person will come in your live and be everything to you , you always wished for. Someone that makes you feel wanted and loves you.

And the fact that your Bi ? what is the problem nothing your special!

"Thanks Krystal I really appreciate it your so easy to talk to . No problem i'm here for you.

Oh yeah I have to answer the question to. I had 2 boyfriends Stephan and Hector. It both didn’t work out we were more friendly then boyfriend/girlfriend so we stayed friends. I hope one day I’ll find the right guy too.  "Oui you will too.

 

 

Krystal yawned , Del it was good to know each other more we should do this more often .

But I’m really tired let’s go to sleep . "Oui let's do that !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ,   
> let me know what you think!


	8. Life is good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting better,don't you think?
> 
> A piece of this chapter is based on something I also experienced!
> 
> hope you like it!

  1. **Life is good?**



Over the past 4 years , Delphine and Krystal became best friends. They went on vacation together to Paris, London, Spain and Russia.  Visiting the most fashionable places, making photos for their portfolio, working on projects to expand their experience  for the **"Dyad school of fashion and talent".**

Delphine and Krystal also took a few fashion courses to expand their knowledge and portfolio for Dyad.

One day Delphine saw a video on YouTube for people who are into fashion to join a big international fashion contest called **"FashionUp"**  .

The price was 10,000 dollars for the most original Fashion Idea for a new collection with special fabrics and processing operations and your idea would be produced and  sold in a few high labels where a lot of celebrities came .

You had to Create 4 outfits Male,Female or a mix.  The most important people in fashion would be there, people from big fashion schools, designers, fashion recruiters, People who worked for the biggest labels. There would be 50 contestants and over 500 people. Everything would be live on Fashion TV.

Luckily you was able to apply with max 4 people.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Delphine ~ Krystal **

**Delphine:** Krys I have awesome news!

 **Krystal:**  Del What’s up ?! Tell me!

 **Delphine:** You’re not going to believe this !

 **Krystal:**  Omg Del tell me all right I’m excited what is it?!?

 **Delphine:** Remember that we wanted to do one more thing as experience before we apply to Dyad?

 **Krystal:**  Yeah I do , what’s going on ?

 **Delphine:** Wait check your messages first and watch the video .

 **Krystal:** Oke hang on !

 **Delphine:**  Oui I will!

**\-------------------------------3,5 Minutes later!-----------------------------**

**Krystal:** Dellllllll omg we should totally do that !! It would be awesome

**Delphine:** Oui it does ! I have some ideas already  . How about we meet up at my apartment and check everything out and apply?

 **Krystal:** I’m on my way right now!

 **Delphine:** See you soon !

 **Krystal:** Yess!!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

The doorbell went, Delphine hurried and opened for Krystal. "I already ordered some takeout food , desert and wine let’s get started!

They applied for the contest , and came up with ideas the whole night. They decided to create a mixed collection , 2 Male and 2 Female outfits . Since Delphine had her PHD in immunology they decided to do something with science and Fashion.

They had 4 months to finish everything . They were lucky that they only worked and nothing else next to it . Otherwise it would have been more stressful then it already was.

 

They had to take care off a lot of things for the Fashion contest.

Models , Make-up , Hairstylist, Accessories, Fabrics, Music, Choreography, their speech and their own outfits for the catwalk.

 

After weeks of sleepless nights and stress, it was finally the day of the contest.

They arrived at 09.00 pm  in the morning , the rest of the day they were preparing everything making Shure everything was how they wanted . They took a lot of pictures had fun with their models and other contestants.

The show started at 17:00. They were on as 3th . When it was finally time they both almost fainted from being nervous.

 

The music started , their models walked , backstage they could hear the people cheer and scream.

After their models came back they went on as last and stopped in front of the jury with their models following them behind.

They both received a microphone to tell their speech.

 

_**Goodnight ladies and Gentlemen , my name is Krystal Goderitch and this is my Best friend and Fashion partner Delphine Cormier. “Bonjour everyone.** _

_**Our collection is called Golden Ratio. Golden ratio is a natural pattern that repeats it self’s in life in a lot of different ways, in humans, in things etc. etc. We created a pattern in our collection that ties science and Fashion together. We grew our own fabric with science and natural things .** _

_**We wanted it to be casual , but also something that was chic. And combined good together both Male and Female.** _

_**We want to inspire the world of fashion with new techniques and ideas .** _

_**Thank you for listening to us and I hope we inspired you.** _

_**Au revoir .** _

 

They walked back . And everyone in the audience started clapping . They were both smiling overwhelmed but still nervous. Not knowing if they would had a shot at the price.

 

Around 19:00 when the shows were over everyone was called in front of the jury and had to wait on the announcement of the jury.

Finally after the jury was finished with debating they started.

Ladies and Gentlemen, first of all we want to thank you all for coming and participating at **FashionUp**! One of the biggest contests in San Francisco . I hope everyone had an awesome time and experience and gained an learned a lot today.

First we want to refer to one designer with an idea that talked to us.

 **Leda Castor** , your idea of natural flower clothing was so refreshing , we want to encourage you in working it out further and use it in the future it’s awesome.

For us you guys are All winners but let’s not keep you guys waiting any longer , you guys all did your best and we want to wish you all the best for in the future.

 

But there can only be one winner and that is " **NEOFUSHION"** from Delphine Cormier and Krystal Goderitch!!

Delphine and Krystal both started to scream and embraced their self’s .  All their friends who came started to cheer and scream. Photographers started taking pictures of them. The camera was filming everything .

Everyone in the audience and the jury was giving them a happy standing ovation.

The presentator went up to them and congratulated them and held the microphone for them. Krystal was to shocked to speak so Delphine talked.

_**Bonjour everyone I want to thank you all for your support everyone and all the people we inspired today . Thanks for believing in us Au revoir !** _

They received a large check and flowers.

 

3 hours later they arrived at Krystal’s home exhausted and happy.

They had taken interview after interview, picture after picture. Autographs, TV shots and a lot of business cards with offers that they had to choose from.

 

 

Delphine I’m so glad that we won I still can’t believe it . We just won **10,000 dollars** and they are going to produce our clothes and everything.

 

 

They went on a lot of appointments with people who offered them deals. They had to choose one in order for their collection and further development in the future. They  decided to go with **Kandi Niehaus**. One of the top names in fashion .

After they signed the contract and everything , their collection was produced and was sold in different stores and exclusive labels all around America.

Kandi would bring them new assignments every 3-4  months to work on and get selled in the stores. They were earning enough money through that. 

Delphine bought herself an luxe apartment and an Dark Blue Jeep. Her name plate said ChiotN˚1. She also send some money for her family who were very proud of her. She upgraded her closet and everything and decided to save the rest of her money for the future.

Krystal Upgraded her house , and got it even more retro , but more expensive , she bought a pink mustang . Her name plate said ManipaniN˚5. She also hooked up her family . And saved her money.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

One day they both got a call…

**Good afternoon this Marion Bowles , am I speaking to Delphine Cormier and Krystal Goderitch?**

Oui, Yes this Is us !

**Awesome , I was trying to contact you guys , but I guess you guys were still busy after that FashionUp contest I saw on TV.**

**You guys are very talented the science combined with fashion is very refreshing. And I’m looking for talent like you guys have. How would you like to attend at our school  in July on one of our special studies that fit you the most?**

O..M..G ,oh dieu I can’t believe this , are you serious?

**Yes girls I’m very serious.**

We wanted to attend at your school and now were getting the opportunity this is amazing. Yes we would like to attend!

**That’s amazing girls I can’t wait to have you . Since were working with special levels on our school, I would like to place guys on level 3. It’s the middle level since 5 is the highest and 1 the lowest.**

That’s amazing Marion .

**Good, I’ll send you guys everything over , just sign it , send everything back and make Shure you guys are prepared for July , you guys have like  4 months before you start enjoy it.**

Thank you so much , Merci , talk to you soon.

"Oh dieu Krystal this is so exciting , I can’t wait were finally going to Dyad . And we didn’t had to apply .

"I feel so happy . Me2 our lives are getting better and better Del.

 

They started to get quit popular, but they still remained simple even with all the attention they were getting after the win of **FashionUp**. They liked to stay in the background.

Krystal still worked at the manicure salon and was still happy helping customers.

Delphine still worked at the bowling alley. She loved it and worked in an awesome team with friendly colleague’s . They would often have drink after everyone’s shift was over and go out. Krystal would always join them with Merry.  A few people had asked them both on dates after night outs or at work.

Krystal went on a few but it never worked out.  Delphine always declined , not ready to commit or ever feeling a special connection with someone.

Until one day a dreadlocked short girl with black winged glasses entered the bowling alley with some friends…

Her heart stopped beating rappidley and her world stopped spinning… 

**_Oh dieu……_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of this chapter is based on something I also experienced!
> 
> Are you still enjoying it? i like to hear from you


	9. Delphine: Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was sick.  
> Are you still enjoying my story , because it's about to get lit!

  1. **Butterflies**



Oh dieu she thought she is beautiful, already feeling a few butterflies in her stomach.

I really need to find a reason to talk to her she thought to herself. She called Krystal and told her to come over right away. When Krystal arrived she showed her the girl.

Damn Del she is beautiful and totally fashionable she got great style , I can already see you guys together stylish and couple goals .   You need to talk to her!

“Non I can’t , how can I just walk over to that group and talk with her. “I don’t even know if she would be in to me or something I’m too shy. Del if you don’t do it before the end of your shift or before she leaves I will do it. “Non please , I will do it deal? If you don’t you own me crêpes every day for the next 2 weeks! “Okay deal.

Delphine continued working, serving people while Krystal was talking with Merry. After 1 hour she decided to take a break and join Krystal who was waiting for her at the bar.

Del when are you going to talk to her? “Krystal I don’t know I’m waiting for a opportunity. And what if you don’t have one? “Krystal  calm down I got this , I know what I’m doing. You better otherwise you own me crêpes for 2 weeks. “And what if I do it and It works? Then I’ll take you shopping for when you guys go on a date deal? “Oui deal !

They ate lunch and drank something together. Krystal was busy with her makeup mirror when she saw the girl through her mirror entering the bar.

 

Del speaking of opportunity you are in luck , you are never going to believe who just walked in. “Non it can’t be Krystal! Yes Del she just walked in quit your break and go help her Quick before you lose your chance. “Alright alright I go.

 

Come on Del you can do this breath in breath out this is your chance she said to herself.

 

“Bonjour how can I help you , my name is Delphine .

The girl was staring at her with mouth open.

**_oh dieu she looks adorable, but why is she not answering me ? do I have something on my face , something in my teeth? Oh god this is akward._ **

Delphine snapped her fingers in front of the girl

“Hey are you still with me ?

The girl got out of her slumber .

Wow , I am so sorry but you took my breath away with your beauty and your sexy French accent I’m so sorry. **_Omg she is so cute, thank I didn’t had something on my face or between my teeth._**

Delphine blushed

“Oui it’s okay. So what do you want to order mon ami?

 

Uhmm can I have 3 vodka’s , 2 red wines and one apple juice.

“Do you want alcohol with that apple juice? No thanks I’m driving, better save then sorry. She winked

**_Oh dieu her accent she is too cute._ **

****

Oh yeah and some appetizers. **_take me_**

“Do you want to pay now or do you want to add it to your bowling tab?

Can you add it to my bowling tab ? “Yeah of course, what is your bowling number? Number **324 B 21**

“Oui I will see you in a bit then. Okay cool thanks.

 

Krystal omg omg you are totally right she is adorable , cute and her accent oh dieu, and when she smiles or winks. I have the feeling I’m melting. She is Très beau.

Del calm down calm down , I told you so . So do you get her number? “Not yet but when I asked her what she wanted to order she was just staring at me and when I finally got her attention she said that I took her breath away with my beauty and sexy French accent. Awh that’s way too cute she is totally into you Del believe me .  “Oui I guess you’re right.

 

15 minutes later Delphine walked nervously over to the group .

 

“Bonjour I have your order where can I place it? 12 pairs of eyes stared at her. **_Putain merde , they are all staring at me my face must be red , what did she told them oh dieu…_**

Thanks a guy with his hair in a bun and facial hear said.

Damn a girl with wild hair and braids on one side of her hair said . A guy with crest said well now I see, eyeing her up and down.

Frenchie is totally hot Cosima damn girl !  **_Cosima that’s her name adorable !_**

Cosima started blushing . **_so she did said something hmm I wonder what_**

“If you need anything please let me now or ring the bell I would be happy to help you.

 

“Krystal i’m so shy and nervous I already feel a connection with her. Her name is Cosima btw.

Cosima? That’s a unique name. hmm Delphine and Cosima, Cosima and Delphine , Cophine hmm It sounds adorable. You know your shift ends in a few hours you better hurry you don’t know how long she is going to be here.

“yeah yeah don’t worry I got this.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 “Merde where is she ? Am I to late did she leave? “I’m such an idiot .

Delphine searched every were for Cosima. Just when she was about to walk back to Krystal , she saw Cosima standing in the bar. Dieu merci that she is still here I would have regret never seeing her again.

 

“Hey Cosima, looking for something?

 

H..hey well you know uhmm, I uh you said uhm if I needed something I should come to you and ask. **_Oh dieu could this be it?_**

 

“Oui yes I said that indeed.

Well Uhmm there is something I need, but if you don’t want to do it or , her hands where moving everywhere. **_So cute when she is shy_**

The guy with the crest came to help her.

What our Geek Monkey is trying to say is she really needs your number, or she would regret never asking , don’t you geek monkey?

“Geek Monkey? What a cute nick name for a cute little girl.

Hey I am not that little maybe your just tall ! she said with smile.

“Cheeky girl!  Delphine grabbed a pen and paper and wrote her number and wrote call me Geek Monkey and a smiley next to it. **_I hope she doesn’t forget_**

Thanks Delphine bye I’ll text you.  “Au revoir Cosima

 

“Krystal I got her number ! you own me bad!

Del that’s awesome and I said when you go on a date then I’ll take you shopping , make Shure you guys go on a date first then will talk. Haha

“Oui fine , let’s go , are you sleeping over?

Yeah cool , let’s get some takeout and chill.

 

Around 23:00 when her shift was over , they decided to get some Tai take out 2 bottles of red wine and call it a night.

 

 

When they arrived at Delphine’s apartment they got comfortable on the couch , with their diner and

Decided to watch “Fresh Prince of Bell-air “.

Since they were both free the next couple of days they decided to chill until one of them felt asleep.

So do you think she is going to contact you? “ I don’t know I didn’t had a missed call.

Maybe she texted you did you check your WhatsApp? “Mon dieu I didn’t thought about that wait .

“Krystal your right she texted me at 22:10 look!

 

 **Message send :** 22:10 **Cosima**

Hey , Cosima here , texted you so you had my number , and

I also wanted to invite you tomorrow to go out with us if you like,

Or if you are totally freaked out about us , or you have to work or don’t have time ,

Im sorry im rambling im kind of nervous.

Anyway let me know if you want to go

Ciao , Cosima

 

Del she is totally into you believe me ! “What do I say?   Say yes dummy of course you have the chance to spend time with her and her friends. “Oui but I want you to join me I don’t want to go alone.

 

Del just text her! “Okay wait.

“Krystal is this okay to send?

 

 **Message sent** 23:30 **Delphine**

Hey Cosima , sorry for responding late I was working .

Nice to hear from you so soon , I didn’t think you would text me hahaha you was kind so nervous J

But that sounds awesome what time are you guys meeting give me the details?

 

Yeah that’s alright send it! 

They continued watching Tv, after 5 minutes Delphine got another message.

 

 

 

 **Message sent** 23:35 **Cosima**

Omg hey of course I would text you ha-ha , can’t forget about you so soon ;)

We are meeting at the KFC around 21:00 get something to eat and stuff and after that were going to club neolution.

After that I will make Shure everyone gets home safe so I’m the sober one f I guessJ

Oh yeah and you are free to invite a friend , the more people the more fun!

 

 **Message sent** 23:38 **Delphine**

Cool awesome , I will see you tomorrow Cherie x

 

 **Message sent** 23:42 **Cosima**

Cool see you tomorrow x

 

Delphine was quit for a few seconds , trying to process everything in her mind.

 

“Krystal I think she is into me as well and you’re coming with me tomorrow Cosima said I was free to bring someone. We are going out to club neolution , but before that were going to eat something at KFC. We’re meeting at KFC 21:00 and after everything she is going to drop us all of at home.

Del that’s awesome I’m totally in! maybe that cute guy will be there also .

“What cute guy are you talking about? That guy with facial hair and the gold earring. “Hmm I don’t remember seeing him , the group was kind big point him out for me tomorrow Oui?

Yeah cool, You know what this means ? “What?

We’re going shopping you need a new outfit , and me to!

“I guess your right let’s go around 2 o’clock. Yeah let’s do that.  “Fine but I’m going to sleep now I’m tired.

They cleaned everything and went to bed.

Delphine thought  about Cosima, her accent, her smile, the way she got shy and her hands started moving when she asked her for her number.  

**_Cosima , Cosima ,Cosima_ **

**_Delphine and Cosima , Cosima and Delphine , Cophine .._ **

**_I guess Krystal was right it does sounds good. Who knows what tomorrow and the rest of the future holds.._ **

With that on her mind she felt asleep with a smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!  
> if you have ideas let me know and maybe you can join this writing show


	10. A look into the future Cosima/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future  
> Scott and Cosima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are this month so i'm gonna try to updat everyday or every 2 days!  
> Enjoy lovely people!
> 
> Subscribe

  1. **A Preview A look into the future >**



****

** What’s going on? **

**_Preview Flash Forward 3 years into the future_ **

“Something is going on , I’ve been getting a weird vibe from Cosima, like she doesn’t want me around . I know for Shure she is hiding something!

After the big international fashion show where the level 5 designers showed their first exam collection.

Cosima started to act very weird.

 

In the 3 years that we’ve been together  through ups and downs, thick and thin  _(god I sound like a married women)_ , and 2 of them living together , she never acted the way like she has been acting for the past weeks.

 

**_Flashback_ **

It was the big day for the exam collection . Ambassadors from big  fashion labels would attent the show , and if they decided you were good enough you had a chance of working with them in the end.

 

Cosima was nervous as hell , she couldn’t sleep , so to distract her we made love for almost 12 hours (hoping she got tired but she didn’t). When we finally got to bed and we cuddled , she stayed awake for another 2 hours , going of the list in her head what still had to be done for the show that day.

Finally she felt a sleep around 02.30 .

In the morning I woke her up in a **special way** …

 

Hmm , I kissed and sucked on her neck lightly , knowing it would turn her on. She started to wake up slowly.

Hmm daddy I want you so badly , you look so hot in the morning with your dreads loose.

I knew that she couldn’t resist me , the moment I called her daddy I knew I had won. She loved when I called her that it was like a huge turn on , because I loved when she made love to me , make me feel special . I loved how her strong muscles and abs felt when I held her when she made love to me.

She was muscular in a female type of way , not like a body builder … **_thank god…_**

Any men could learn from her how to treat a women and how to be romantic. Every time she made love to me I got emotional because she was so sweet. Even when I wanted it rough… she was still so sweet. Can I ever get enough? I don’t think so…. 

**READ MORE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS COMING**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** A huge proposal?!? **

**_Preview Flash Forward 5 years into the future_ **

**Cosima~Krystal**

**Cosima:** Hey Kryst how are you?

 **Krystal:** Hey Cos , I’m fine what’s going on? Something wrong?

 **Cosima:** No , no I’m fine I just need to discuss something in private with you.

 **Krystal:** Cos your scaring me something wrong with Del? You guys having trouble?

 **Cosima:** No everything is cool , can you please come over asap?

 **Krystal:** Yeah Shure I’ll be there in 15 minutes.

 **Cosima:** Cool see you in a bit.

 **Krystal:** bye

 **Cosima:** Ciao

 

**15 minutes later…….**

Knock knock.

“Come in the door is open.

Hey Cos, Krystal hugged Cosima

“Hey Krystal , thanks for coming.

Yeah Shure no probs, Tell me what’s up I’ve been nervous the whole time driving up here.

“Okay so you know Del and I have been together for 5 years now , we had our ups and downs and I love her but.

Omg are you going to break up with her Cosima?

“No HELL NO Krystal you crazy? Damn! I wanted to do something special for her , but in order to do that I need your help. I have to go to France 1 week before her birthday to arrange a few things.

Omg are you going to do what I think you’re going to do Cos?!?

“Hell yes , but I need your help! I spoke with my mom , she gave me all the information, I want to make it unforgettable and if you help me it will be totally awesome.

Count me in tell me what you want me to do ?!

 

 “ well I need you to…….

**READ MORE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS COMING**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** A huge proposal the other side **

**_Preview Flash Forward 5 years into the future_ **

While Krystal and Cosima were busy discussing Cosima’s plan, Scott and Delphine were having lunch because Scott wanted Delphine’s help.

Scot

“Del thank you so much for coming.

No problem Scott what’s going on? Something wrong with Krystal?!

“Well yes ,.. I mean no not in that way. You know ever since we got together the same time as you guys , my love only got more and more for her every day. I’ve never loved anyone as much in my live as her and I believe she is my soulmate. We’ve been together for 5 years through ups and downs.. but there is something that needs to chance…

Omg Scott are you going to break up with her? Delphine asked with a curios face..

“Del HELL NO never! I was talking about I need to chance her last name! I want to propose ! My god what makes you think that I would want to break up with her ever?! Scott looked shocked,

It was your serious face and the way you said it . But omg she is going to be so happy believe me. When Cosima decides to propose one day I would be in heaven believe me !

“You guys talked about marriage?

Oui we did and she made me promise a few years ago to never propose to her , because she wanted to be the one to do it one day , she wanted it to be special so I agreed.

“You guys are so cheesy , but hella cute indeed. Del I’m going to need your help . I need a perfect ring for when I’m going to propose to her , can you help me with that? And also I’m going to propose in Paris , I want you and the rest of our group to join us to Paris. We have a 2 week holiday break luckily so I want to do it in the week of your birthday so we can celebrate your Birthday as well. What do you think?

Scott that sounds amazing Oui I would love to ! Luckily that I know her ring size and what she likes.

“Thanks Del it’s amazing. So here is how it’s going to be ……

**READ MORE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS COMING**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments ! let me now what you think.  
> How do you think it's gonna end? 
> 
> Subscribe for more chapters.


	11. Delphine: A night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying the story?
> 
> Drama will come soon , are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story only gets better and better can you handle the drama that comes?

  1. **_Delphine: A night out_**



Del …. “hmmm leave me alone….

Del!.... another push to her shoulder …. Del!!!!!!!!!!!

“What!! Omg you almost gave me a heart attack! Krystal what’s wrong?!?

You need to get up , get ready we need to get killer outfits for tonight!

“Non I’m tired I want to sleep…and it’s still early isn’t it?

Uhmm Del it’s like 12:00 already , I want to be in the city when all the stores open that’s in 1 hour so hurry up.

“But I’m tired…please let me sleep?

No I promise were going to make it quick , and after were done were going to eat and take a good nap so were well rested for tonight okay?

“Fine but I want a subway when we arrive in the city !

Deal and you’ll get a private manicure at home . “I can live with that .

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they arrived in the city and were eating at subway they finally started planning there outfits.

So Del any plans for outfits?

“Hmm I want to dress casual Girly , I want to impress Cosima. I saw her wearing Dr martens yesterday and those are my favs so I’m going to wear them tonight. 

That sounds great , I’m going to wear my pink Dr martens, I want a black dress and a pink or royal blue kimono. I already know what stores we need to go so don’t worry will be done quick.  And I was thinking about Silver nail polish. Round earrings. And I want my hair  in a ponytail with a loose lock in front of my eyes.

“Oui tres belle, do that.

Explain your outfit more I’m curious. I don’t expect you wearing only the Dr martens and nothing else?

“Non I’ll save that for another time Krystal. I was thinking black skater skirt little above my knees , Silver shine Crop top, Silver Dr martens , Bordeaux Kimono, Bordeaux nail polish. And I’m going to wear my hair down and very curly.

Del that’s awesome , but I think you need to wear your oversized baseball jack over your kimono the Black with silver one.

“Oui that’s awesome thanks . I need to go to the Monki to buy that skirt I saw it on their webshop. And we need to buy some Kinky curl hair mouse.

Good let’s go!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 3 hours of shopping they finally arrived back at Delphine’s apartment.

So what do you want me to order?

“Uhm how about some springrolls and some Turkish bread and chicken?

Hmm good choice Del, shall we order some wine to? Or are we going to wait until the club to drink?

“Yeah let’s wait till the club, just order some apple champagne with 2% alcohol.

 

Our order will be here around 04:30, in the mean time let me hook up our nails so we got that out the way.

“Oui good idea.

After Krystal finished their nails and they ate . They decided to take a nap to be well rested for the night.

“I’ll put the alarm on 19:30 is that okay with you?

Yeah I think that is enough time to shower and get ready and stuff, we only have to do our hair ,makeup and get dressed and we can snap some pics for Instagram . And if we take a cab will be at KFC in 15 minutes.

“Oui let’s do that.

 

3,5 hours later they woke up…

Delphine got more and more nervous every time a minute went by was a minute closer to see Cosima again.

Delphine took a shower, after her Krystal went.  Luckily Delphine had a huge bathroom with 2 mirrors so they both had enough space to get ready .

Delphine applied the kinky mouse in her hair, and curled her hair after. Making Shure Cosima would only have eyes for her. After that she applied some eyeliner and mascara.

Krystal was busy curling her hair but she wanted more waves then curls. After that she applied some eyeshadow, lipstick, eyeliner and some mascara.

 

How is my makeup? “It’s good ! 

Is it not too much? “Non it’s good just don’t add anymore makeup.  How is mine?

It’s perfect just leave it like that.

 

After that they both got dressed .

Delphine wore some gold rings on both her fingers , and some little round hoop earrings.

 

Del I really think you need to wear your French beret on your head believe me , it would awesome!

“You think so?

Oui Krystal answered in a terrible accent.

“Your French could use some work , my god my ears.

Stop it . Krystal laughed.

“Okay I wear it , but then you have to bind a bandana .

Great idea I will ! What color?

“Uhmm dark pink!

Okay , you wear your Bordeaux beret!

“Cool

 

After they put their finishing and touches to their outfit they were finally ready around 08.30

“Krystal did you call a cab?

Oh shit totally forgot!

“Merde , let’s hope we make it on time. I hate being late

Sawry Del , I’ll make it up to you I’ll buy you a drink later.

 

“The cab will be here 08:50 , let’s hope he drives fast so will be on time…

Geezz Del it’s like 5 minutes later don’t worry

“Krystal I want to make a good impression

Del don’t worry the way you look now , it’s an awesome impression just calm down.

“Your right. Let’s take some pictures and go downstairs.

 

They were in the cab 08:45 the cab driver was a fast driver so they were lucky.

Del are you okay? She saw Delphine was nervously staring out of the window,

“Oui I’m fine , just a bit hungry she lied.

Del don’t lie to me I know you to well. Your nervous aren’t you?

“Fine yes I am , it’s just I want her to like me .

Del you told me that she was speechless when she saw you , you must hope that she won’t faint when she sees you.

“Your too sweet you know that?

Don’t mention it , just relax everything will be fine oke?

“Oui oke.

 

When they arrived at the KFC the group was already there .

Del , look that’s the guy that I was talking about the guy with the short bun , facial hair and the gold earring and the glasses isn’t he cute ?

“Ohh him , Oui yes he is , you guys would totally fit and he got a good fashion style.

Yes he does , I hope he likes me

“Just go for it you look stunning , and by the looks off it he is already staring at you .

Okay let’s greet them

 

Hey everyone I’m Delphine , and this is my best friend Krystal. Nice to meet you all

Oi' my name is Sarah this is Helena my twin sister , and this is Cal my boyfriend and baby daddy she winked nice to meet you guys.

My name is Felix darling and this is my boyfriend Tony, Greet meeting you gorgeous.

Hi I’m Scott , Cosima’s best friend. ( the guy Krystal was talking about)

Nice to meet you Scott , Krystal blushed when he shook her hand.

“Where is Cosima , Delphine asked curiously , she thought Cosima wouldn’t come anymore.

Oh Cosima is always late , so kind of…

“Always sorry , Cosima finished. Thanks Scotty

 

"Hi guys sorry I’m late I kinda held up , I explain another time she smiled.

“Hey Delphine glad you could make it good to see you , you look good .

Thanks for inviting me . This is my best Friend Krystal btw.

“Hey Krystal nice to meet you, I’m Cosima. Nice to meet you too she said with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosima thoughts

**_Good god she looks good , and she is wearing a beret how French , how sexy._ **

**_I want her I want her now.  Easy easy young padawan , calm down , the night is young._ **

**_I have to say her outfit is awesome , we would make a great fashion couple. And her Dr martens my favorite boots , I’m more in love then I already was. Damn!_ **

  


Delphine thoughts

**_Oh dieu , Cosima looks good . Feminine muscular , I love it . She can definitely lift me and top me._ **

**_Her muscles hmm I would love to touch her. Her Dr martens , her biker legging that fit’s so good around her muscular legs . and that bandana . Those glasses, her dreads ._ **

**_Calm down Del , calm down. It’s all about first impression, but by the looks off it ,_ **

**_It looks likes she wants me . I see lust in her eyes. I need to find an excuses to touch her, feel her hold her. Oh dieu help me!_ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

“So are we ready to go inside? I’m hungry guys

Me to Helena said , while she pulled Cosima on her arm to the counter.

“You guys go and look for a place to sit , and me and Helena will deal with everything okay?

Do you need any money or something?

“No way guys I got this she winked.

 

The rest of the group started talking , and got along very well .

Hey Del and Krys give me your number so I can add you to our WhatsApp group chat Tony said.

Awesome , thanks for adding us. “Oui thanks.

 

We are really part off the group now Krystal whispered in her ear happy. “Oui we are I’m so happy

 

While the rest was still talking Delphine couldn’t help looking at Cosima. She is so cute Delphine thought , while she checked Cosima out from a distance. She had a natural positive vibe around her. Everyone who she communicated with  seems to be happy when she was around. Definitely a keeper she thought.

 

15 minutes later Cosima and Helena arrived with 8 trays full of food. Everyone started digging in. Cosima sat next to Delphine. **_Hmm 1 million perfume, Merde she smells good. And she looks even better so close next to me._**

1 hour later when everyone was done they cleared out the table and went outside.

Guys I got breath mints who want some Tony asked? Everyone started sticking out their hands.

 

“Alright guys I’m going to get the bus you guys wait here I’ll be right back, Cosima said. **_Mon dieu even her walk is sexy, and so fluent like a dancer. I wonder how she is on the dancefloor or in bed... Delphine pull yourself together not now, not yet..._**

****

Cosima parked in front of the KFC with a giant captain bus. Wow Cosima when you said captain bus I expected a big van , not a mini private jet on wheels Tony teased. "Dude haha just get in men.

“Who wants to sit next to me in the front? **_Please let it be me please please Delphine thought_**

 

Frenchie why don’t you go , while we sit in the back area. Krystal nodded and said yeah go with a cheeky grin. **_Thank you universe , thank you Sarah !_**

Cosima opened the door and held her hand out so Delphine could get in. “Step in pretty lady. **_Help me …_**

When everyone was settled Cosima started the bus and indemiatly the music she was listening to started playing.

**Drake – one dance**

_That's why I need a one dance_  
Got the Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
I have powers taking ahold on me  
I need a one dance  
Got the Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
I have powers taking ahold on me

_Baby I like your style_

 

Oi" geek monkey you have a good taste in music, Sarah said.

Oui I like this song it’s one of my favorites. “For real ? hmm I hope I have some points in impressing you now, she winked. Oui you do

Everyone was bouncing in their seats to the music. Cosima was bouncing with her head. She didn’t notice Delphine stealing quick lovely glances at her. **_I wonder how she is in the club, I can’t wait._**

The song switched too **Meek Mill- All eyes on you** and Cosima started singing along. **_Damn she can sing too , oh dieu help me!_**

“Baby, is you drunk, is you had enough?  
Are you here lookin' for love?  
Got the club goin' crazy  
All these women, but my eyes on you>> Cosima looked over at Delphine and winked.. ** _she likes me she likes me ._**

Is you somebody's baby?  
If you ain't, girl what we gon' do? >> Cosima gave her a cheeky smile.. ** _how about you make me yours and I’ll make you le mienne_**

If you, we gon' need it, baby  
Give it all up for you right now  
We got the club goin' crazy **_I hope we do…._**

All eyes on you Cosima blew her a teasing kiss

 

Oi geek monkey I’m going to make you participate in T **he voice ,** your voice is awesome Felix yelled.

Cosima blushed.. “Stop it  I’m not . I don’t do a lot anymore with my musical talents.

 

Tell me more about your musical talents, because what you did was Tres belle Cosima. Delphine smiled.

 

“Well I can play the ukulele, the piano, the drums , I can sing and DJ.

Oui Multitalented I see.. I like that Delphine whispered… _ **oh dieu do I like that , when we make love..when we do it will be very musical I think...**_

 

“Ah thanks Cosima smiled shy.

After a 20 minute drive they arrived at club neolution. Cosima parked in a private area and everyone got out.

Cos are you Shure that you can just park here without getting in trouble Cal asked?

Yeah dude relax I kind of have a private parking space , you see ? she pointed at the board that was placed by the parking spot with her name on it . Everybody looked confused at her. **_Private parking space? I wonder who  she meets her or what she does. I hope she indeed has her eyes only for me._**

**_Merde what’s wrong with me , how can I feel like this after 1 day …_ **

****

**_  
_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!  
> you have ideas let me know.
> 
> subscribe for more


	12. No pusle, No heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep- Beep-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep
> 
> We’re losing her were losing her ! Damned She is having a heart attack!!
> 
> We have no pulse , Quick get the defribilator ! give me 80  
> 1...2...3.. Clear!
> 
> Still no pulse. Damned!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story get's better , or not?

  1. **look into the future...no pulse..**



**Fastforward 1,5 year**

**\--------------------------------------**

_She is not waking up…. Scott tell me what happened today you was with her!_

_“She told me she was nervous , smoked some pot and right before the show she took some pills to feel calmer…_

_Omg for the love of god don’t tell me she took XTC!!  “She bought them at the pharmacy Delphine …_

**_Mam, Sir could you please move out of the way were here to help_ ** _,_

_Please please let me stay with her… **“Mam I’m sorry but in order to help we need you to let her go, if you are family you can ride with the ambulance after were done**. **Are you family?**  Oui ’m her girlfriend. **“That’s good you can ride with us when were finished.**_

**_Quick check her pulse.... “Her pulse is beating very low!_ **

**_ Beep....Beep....Beep.....Beep...Beep....Beep....Beep.....Beep...Beep....Beep....Beep.....Beep... _ **

**_Give her a shot to boost her system , we don’t know what she took so make it a small dose._ **

_“She has asthma is that a big issue with this? **We don’t know that for Shure Sir , but if her situation gets worse she might need a cannula to breath.** “Omg.._

**_ Beep....Beep....Beep.....Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _ **

**_We’re losing her were losing her ! Damned She is having a heart attack!_ **

****

_“Omg Krystal I can’t look, I can’t  I can’t she is not breathing , what will I do without her?!?_

_Del calm down they are still busy with her stay strong .Krystal held Delphine’s hand._

_“But what if she leaves me  she promised to never leave me!?!? Delphine started sobbing uncontrollable.. “Krystal she is my soulmate what will I do without her?_

_Krystal turned Delphine’s head to her and held her gaze. Del , Cosima needs you now the most . You need to be strong for her , make her proud .She is going to make it trust me okay? Delphine started to sob harder._

**_We have no pulse ! Damned Quick get the defibrillator put in on 80…_ **

**_1.. 2.. 3..  Clear !_ **

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ **

 

**_Still no pulse! Give me 85 quick!  1..2…3  Clear!!_ **

**_We still don’t have a pulse_ **

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ..._ ** _“Cosima Cherie if you can hear me please don’t leave me I can’t go on without you please! Delphine screamed_

 

**_One more time give me 95 that will have to do..  1.2.3 Clear!!_ **

**_ Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- Beep – beep -beep-beep  _ ** **_We have a pulse We have a pulse! Quick put her on the brancard and let’s go to the hospital we need to make Shure she is 100% stable. Give her a cannula , she has asthma and we don’t know how it can affect the situation._ **

**_You are her girlfriend right?_ ** _"_ _Oui I am_

**_Okay come with us .The rest of you follow behind us to the hospital._ **

****

_The whole trip to the hospital Delphine held Cosima’s praying that she would make it._

_When they arrived they took Cosima away for check-ups_

_The whole group was in the waiting room : Delphine, Krystal , Scott , Sarah , Rachel , Paul , Cal , Alison ,Beth  and Cosima’s parents._

_They all looked defeated, waiting on some news about Cosima praying it would end well for her._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ 60 minutes later… the doctor entered the room. _

**_Uhmm Niehaus family?_ ** _Everyone stood up._

**_Hello I’m Doctor Jim Broch_ **

**_You are all family?_ ** _Yes we are Cosima’s parents answered for the rest._

**_It’s good that there are a lot of people who can take care of her then, the doctor smiled._ **

**_Well I have good and bad news for you guys he said with a serious face._ **

**_Let’s start with the bad news._ **

**_Cosima had another heart attack while we were treating her, we didn’t call you guys because we had to react very fast she was also having an asthma attack during the heart attack._ ** _Everyone looked shocked._

**_We tested Cosima’s blood and we found a large dose of Pot in her blood. And we found a trace of calming pills in her system. The combination of that with her asthma could have been critical. We discovered a way to remove everything out of her system. In order to make that happen we had to put her in a temporary coma. So that she could heal and wouldn't get another attack._ **

**_It was to much for her body to handle the mix of pot and the calming pils, that's why she had an heartattack. She won't get them anymore so don't worry._ **

_So everything is out of her system now? **Yes it is.**_

**_The good news is that she is strong and a fighter she will be her old self in like 1-2 weeks._ ** _Everyone sighed and looked relieved._

_“When do you think she will be out of the coma? **I will say  1-2 days and when she does, she is allowed the next day to go home if everything is checked out in order.**_

 

_“Can I please stay with her Delphine said. **Of course if that’s okay with the parents.**_

_Of course that’s okay ! this is her girlfriend she is practically our daughter in law cosima's mother smiled._

**_I’m sorry I didn’t know._ ** _That’s fine we can put an extra bed in there for you , or if you’re really careful you can lay next to her , Just make Shure to be careful .She is wearing a cannula until she out of her coma. “Oui thank you I will._

_Can we see her doctor? **Yes of course but not too long 30 minutes max.**_

_They said goodbye and walked to room **324.**_

_When they entered the room it was little bit dark._

_Cosima was laying in a big bed facing the window. Her glasses were on the bedside next to her._

_Her face looked calm. She looked peaceful._

_They all said something to her with the hope that she could hear them._

_After 30 minutes they all left except for Delphine._

 

_Del I’m going to your apartment to grab some things for you if you need anything just let me know. “Oui thanks Krys  I see you guys tomorrow._

_When they were all gone Delphine left out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding in._

_She slipped of her shoes and her coat. Climbed in the bed and curled up next to Cosima._

_She interlaced their hands and kissed her softly on her lips._

_15 minutes later a nurse walked in._

**_Goodnight I’m Nurse Judy, I’m going to check every 3 hours to see if everything is still stable. Just stay how you are she  said and smiled._ **

_After she was done she turned to Delphine and asked genuinely.  How are you holding up? She is your girlfriend right?_

_“Oui she is , it is weird seeing her like this and not being able to hear her talk, I feel so helpless._

**_I can imagine , but it’s good that you’re so strong she needs it. You know if you talk to her she will hear you but she won’t be able to react. I know what I’m talking about I once was in a similar coma ._ **

_“Oui thank you are very kind I will try that. **Goodnight sleep wel .** Thanks Bonne nuit_

 

_Delphine cuddled into Cosima’s side and kissed her cheek._

_She looked at her and started talking._

_Hey Cherie’ , I miss hearing your face, I miss seeing your smile, I miss your cheekiness, I miss your jokes, I miss you cuddling into me around this time. I was so scared to lose you today. And I’m so angry with you . How could you smoke so much pot and take a calming pill. Why didn’t you talked to me. I feel like I’m not worth it sometimes. You don’t talk about certain things about me. And I wish you could feel more comfortable talking with me. I will never judge you , I trusted you and now I don’t know how I can . I’m so sad Cosima … I love you Cosima. You have my heart , my soul, my love everything. I never had an connection with anyone like I have with you. I never loved someone like I love you. I just want you to know that._

_She kissed her and felt asleep._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next day around 12.00 , Krystal , Scott and Cosima’s parents arrived._

_With food clothes and everything that they needed._

_Hey Del how are you? Cosima’s mom hugged her ._

_“I’m okay just a little tired. We are so proud off you for being so strong , your love for Cosima is so big she is lucky to have you. A tear escaped Delphine’s eye and rolled down her cheek. “Thank you she smiled._

_Hey Del , Hey Delphine , Krystal and Scott both enveloped her in a group hug._

_Nothing has to be said they were all in a comfortable silence._

_After they talked a little._

_And the rest of the group visited Cosima as well. Delphine was alone with Cosima again._

 

_Around 19.00 Nurse Judy walked back in for the check-up . **Hey Delphine how are you doing today?**_

_“I’m feeling a bit better just tired , thanks for asking._

**_Good to hear. I have some good news for you . I checked Cosima’s results and it might be possible that she will be awake in a few hours. When she awakes give her this boost drink it has vitamins and minerals that will help her feel better. After that let her drink this glass of water ._ **

_“I don’t have to call you? **No that’s not necessary she is doing good. It’s  just good for her to see a familiar face.**_

_“Oui I will thank you._

_Delphine texted everyone to let them know what Nurse Judy said. And curled up next to Cosima._

 

_Cherie’ remember when we first met each other at the bowling alley? You was so cute that day I already felt a deep connection with you I wanted you._

_Remember when we went to Disney ? the first time we made love? The first time that you said you loved me. I want you to know that I love you no matter what._

 

The room was quit again when she heard Cosima's breathing chance..

 

_"And I love you to Cosima said in a rusty whisper. Her eyes still closed._

_Cos..Cosima cherie your awake ! Delphine kissed her softly and a few tears escaped her eyes._

_“Yeah I am barely. I feel kinda weird._

_Oui? Try to breath slowly and open your eyes slowly, don’t worry the room is dark ._

_After a few minutes Cosima opened her eyes and looked at Delphine._

_“Hey baby, Cosima said in a rusty voice. Then she started to cough , Delphine rubbed her back. After 2 minutes she stopped coughing._

_Mon amour drink this , the nurse said it will help make you feel better._

_“Thanks babe. Delphine held the drinks for her with a straw._

 

_After she drank , they laid back an stared at each other. While they were holding hands. Delphine leaned over and kissed Cosima after a few seconds she pulled back._

 

_“Delphine, baby… I’m so so sorry. I never meant to scare you like that… You know I heard everything you said last night…_

_Cosima i Uhmm .. ”Del no you were right, everything you said was true, I was selfish and I’m sorry ._

_Cosima it’s fine really. Don’t you dare scare me like that again D’accord? she smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes._

_Cosima saw and felt the hurt in Delphine’s eyes. “I promise.._

 

_They cuddled and felt asleep._

_The next day the whole group came because Cosima was allowed after all her checkups to leave the hospital._

_They went to Cosima’s house and got her setteled into bed . Luckily they had a school break for 3 weeks ._

 

_When everyone was gone and Delphine was left alone with Cosima in her room she climbed into the bed and leaned next to Cosima against the headboard. She interlaced their fingers and sighed heavy._

_Cosima we need to talk. “What’s wrong Del, I’m sensing something heavy is troubling you ,you can tell me everything you know that._

 

_Cosima.. I love you, but I can’t do this if were not on the same page. Sometimes I feel like I’m not enough or good enough for you because you don’t tell me everything. You’re everything to me , but what am I to you? That’s what I wonder sometimes._

_“Del.. babe please . Non! Cosima this is how I have felt for a long time and I want this to work but it can’t go on like this. We both get hurt my emotions are to much now._

_Cosima .. I … I think we need to take a break for a few days. “Del please don’t do this I need you , I .. I love you.. Cosima started crying softly._

_Delphine hugged her and kissed her cheek softly._

 

_Cosima we both need this, we need time to think about everything,  I’ve told you everything how I feel and think about you. I want you to do the same._

_And when you have figured it out and your fully recoverd and cleared ,call me._

 

_But please I need some time I’m still angry with you for what happened. And hurt. Cosima you almost died , when you’re in a relationship with someone it’s not you it’s us . We’re in this together._

_“I … I’m so sorry Cosima cried in Delphine’s neck._

_I’m not breaking up with you , but we need a break. Just know that I love you okay ?_

_“Cosima nodded still crying…_

_Come here , Come here give me a kiss. Cosima lifted her head from Delphine’s neck , softly brushed their lips together , and then they shared a passionate kiss. Both crying softly in the kiss._

_Delphine pulled back, and Kissed her again , she whispered against her lips J’taime mon amour…_

_Then she stood up from the bed and slowly , her hands still interlaced with Cosima’s she walked away , until their hands were apart and the door of Cosima room was closed._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Delphine went back to her apartment , Krystal knew her friend needed a shoulder . She was already waiting with whine on the couch. Delphine had told her everything the night before and what she was going to do._

_Delphine curled up next to her and rested her head in Krystal’s lab and started crying. She felt empty inside, she felt pain inside. The only thing she saw in front her eyes was the image of Cosima unconscious on the catwalk floor…_

_Krystal stroked her head trying to calm her down… shhh it will be alright .. I know it was hard but you guys will be good trust me , you were meant for each other…._

_They stayed like that for the rest of the night.._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_At the other side Cosima was still resting against her headboard crying._

 

_**Knock knock… Cosima?** _ _No answer._

 

_The door opened and Scott enterd the room , “Cosima you Oke?_

_Cosima stared at him with red eyes crying. Scott sat next to her and held her hand._

 

_“Cos what happened? Cosima sighed heavy with a little sob . I was alone with Delphine after you guys left._

_She told Scott the whole story about everything that happened the day from the show. What Delphine had said to her when she was in coma ._

 

_She is very angry with me Scott.. she .. Uhmm we were on a break. She said we both needed time ._

 

_I.. am so stupid Scott. “Cos you’re not , you just make bad choices sometimes and decide not to talk about them with people who care a lot about you and love you . And you hurt them in the process._

_And the choice that I made almost killed me! and I don’t know if me and Del are going to be alright. I love her so much Scott it hurts! What do I do know? She started sobbing harder._

_Scott pulled her in a hug. “Cos she told you she is not breaking up with you. She is just hurt. Your everything to her . Think about it  no one has ever made you feel this way or said those things to you. She want to feel your raw love everything. This is your soulmate. She wants a ring one day , your last name , the future everything. She wants to know that you want her in the same way as she wants you._

_Mistakes are sometimes here to be fixed, so while your recovering these 2 weeks , you better think very good about your live and about how you’re going to make this up with her. And you better tell her the truth and everything. Her birthday is in 2,5 weeks you know that right Krystal told me 14 th of February valentine’s day ._

 

_Your right Scott  I got some thinking and making up to do , I need to show her my love everything. She deserves that! Thank you .._

_You know I love you right Brother form another mother she smiled at him . “Yeah I know you do sister from another mister he said teasingly._

 

_“If you need help with planning something just let me know. Thanks Scott I owe you big time._

 

_“I know you do…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some comments ,let me know what you think ! I love it
> 
> subscribe for more awesomeness!


	13. I wanna make love in this club...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna try to upload regurly since it's gonna be christmas soon woehoee
> 
> Enjoy this long chapter and let me know what you think

How is that possible Krystal asked?

Wait and see Cosima smirked.

“May I offer you my arm it’s kind of slippery here. Oui of course thank you. **_Dieu she is soft and her muscles feels good , I’m going to hold on as long as possible._**

They walked to the front of the club , immediately when the colleague saw Cosima he greeted her happily .

Cosmos what’s up girl it’s been a minute how are you doing? “I’m good , yeah I was kinda busy she smiled. **_Hmm busy with who or what ? Del pull yourself together clearly she has only eyes for you …oh dieu what’s wrong with me…_**

Who are your friends he asked? “Everyone Rudy, Rudy everyone. He is a good and old friend of mine.

I wouldn’t say old because damn girl I still look like a young god  , everyone started laughing.

So what’s it going to be today?  **_I wonder how many times she’s been here and with who… putain I can’t control myself…_**

“Hook me up with the unlimited version and tell Rachel I’m going to do 60 minutes max 120 today, depends on how I feel , she winked.

Ah she’s going to be so happy to see you! Alright here is everything you need Cosmos, if you need something just call me alright? **_So she does have someone…Hmm I’m curious to see who this Rachel is but how do I ask without being jealous or making her uncomfortable.._**

“Thanks dude I will!

Everyone stared confused at Cosima.

What was that all about Sarah asked? ** _I’m want to know the same thing, thanks Sarah.._** “Patience people patience just wait and see Cosima smiled.

The minute they entered the club , a big heavy tall guy walk towards them .

“Collin dude how are you doing? I’m cool Cosmos and high fived her.

What did you get today? “ I got the unlimited version this time .

Ah nice , I’ll be around if you need me alright? “Yeah cool thanks, see ya around.

 

They walked a little to the back from the  club and stopped.

“Guys I introduce you to my Vip Booth we got access for everything that we need, you only have to ask and you will get it.

You see the person who owns this club is a good friend of mine her name is Rachel Duncan . And remember when I said  I was into music to  , I am DJ Cosmos she laughed . **_oh dieu a Dj, oui oui She must be good with her hands.._**

“OMG how awesome? Is there anything you can’t do Tony said.

“Well there are a lot of things I can’t do hahah so don’t worry. **_I hope she is good at that one thing I want… Oehh I’m naughty_**

 

Anyway I wanted to surprise you guys , so wait here I’ll be right back.

Cosima walked to private area off the club and entered a room in the back and knocked on the door .

In the meantime Delphine was having fun with the rest of the group.

“Del so what do you think about Scott? I think he is a good looking guy she winked.

“Omg Del don’t tell me your into him to Krystal teased. Are you kidding me ? I only have eyes for one person she smiled.

“haha I know I was totally messing with you. So what do you think I should do ? how do I approach him I like him and he is soooooo handsome his smile, his hair, his facial hair gosh I have a weakness for that I can only imagine his body underneath the clothes. Krystal your drooling all over me geesh go talk to him or ask him to get a drink or go dance, I don’t know he seems a little shy but I saw him checking you out a few times. Go save him out of his struggle and show him you’re interested.

“Okay that might actually work thanks Del , Krystal hugged her. Any tips on how to approach Cosima? I don’t know if she’s interested of how she feels. “Use the same advice you just gave me save her from her struggle because she looks hella shy but the way she looks at you has lust and want all over it and did you see her outfit ? totally fashionable and I like the dreads and nose ring never thought she was your type Del, Krystal teased . “Whatever you do go for it , can you imagine it best friends dating 2 best friends , I call it destiny. Oui never saw it like that and stop teasing you, okay talk to you later.

 

Krystal walked over to Scott . Hey Scott are you enjoying yourself? “H..hey Krystal yeah I’m fine how about you? **_Damned Scott pull yourself together and ask her to dance , you need to live a little and she is absolutely nice , sweet and stunning. But what if she doesn’t like me? Would she be talking to you then right now? Damn that’s right I’m going to go for it!_**

I like it never been to neolution and never in a big Vip section like this , she smiled. “Suddenly Scott stood up and stood in front of Krystal. Are you okay Scott? Did I do something wrong Krystal asked a little in fear of messing something up. “No, no not all I’m just a little shy , I’ve been trying to make contact with you all night but I was afraid of being rejected, I’ve known you for 3 hours now , and I think you’re really sweet and absolutely stunning and gorgeous, I wanted to ask you to dance and possibly on a date later this week . Scott stared a little a shamed at the ground. OMG Krystal stood up and stared at Scott. Are you serious Scott?  “Uhh yeah , did I say something wrong or did I offend you? Before he could finish Krystal closed the gap between them and kissed him. It took a few seconds before Scott realized what was happening and then he kissed her back. After a few second they both pulled back in need of some air. “So I guess that’s a yes ? Scott asked with confidence .

Was the kiss not good enough, Krystal teased. “haha yeah totally I just can’t believe that your interested , I’ve never had anyone to like me back, because they think a bit nerdy with the glasses.

Scott I’ve been talking all night about Delphine how to approach you , how handsome you are , how sweet you are . I’ve been practically drooling on her about you she chuckled. Scott kissed her and smiled . “That’s oddly romantic. Let’s get something to drink and dance on the big dancefloor and see where this night goes Scott winked. I like that Krystal answered. They interlaced their hands ad announced that they were going to the big dancefloor .

Delphine saw everything from a distance and smiled. She never saw Krystal looking at a guy the way she looked at Scott. **_Dieu, I think she found her match. I’m wondering where Cosima is , I want to spent some time with her._**

Delphine danced with Tony and Felix , while Sarah was grinding on Cal and Helena was eating jell-o .

15 minutes later Cosima arrived with a girl her height with a sharp blonde bob that ended right below her jawline.

Oi Cosima who is your friend? Felix asked.

“This is Rachel guys the friend I was telling you guys about, she owns this club.

 ** _Oh thank dieu , they are just friends, I still have shit I still have a shot!_** Delphine noticed Cosima looking at her and she was wondering if Cosima could read her hoping that she didn’t looked to relieved about hearing the words “friend”.

Nice to meet you all Rachel said.

Oi Cos , Sarah said I hope you don’t mind this is Allison , my cousin I spotted her walking in and invited her over.

Hey I’m Cosima nice to meet you welcome to the group she smiled. “Thanks nice to meet you too

**_She is so sweet when she talks to other people. Definitely a keeper._ **

Delphine noticed Rachel looking at her with a smile , and then she saw Rachel whispering something in Cosima’s ear . She noticed Cosima getting shy and laughing . **_are they talking about me? Hmm_**

They were all dancing together on the mini podium, taking selfie after selfie, drink after drink, accept for Cosima who was drinking only apple juice.  Cosima was dancing with Rachel , and Delphine was wondering what was going on.

**_Did I do something wrong? Why isn’t she dancing with me? Oh dieu maybe she doesn’t like me._ **

**_Del calm down they are old friends and they haven’t see each other in a while. Don’t worry the night is young._ **

Delphine’s mind calmed down and she continued dancing with the others.

After a  while Rachel suddenly said Cosima it’s time they all looked confused at her. Cosima nodded.

 

“Guys I will be right back I have to take care of something .

**_Hmm I’m wondering what’s going on , I can’t stop worrying that there might me someone else… what’s wrong with me._ **

While Delphine was making up her mind Rachel approached her an started talking.

 

 

“So Delphine hmm? Very nice to meet you. Oui you to she smiled back

You have a nice club I’ve never been here. “Ah thank you , come as much as you like I’ll hoop you up since you know Cosima. Merci that’s very nice off you.

“Delphine I’m just going to go straight to the point , don’t get scared or offended please. Oui what is it she asked a little bit concerned. “Well you see I noticed you looking a little sad on the dancefloor, I assume it was because Cosima didn’t dance with you ? Uhmm well uhh…

“Don’t worry I won’t judge you. Okay wel maybe a little Delphine smiled a little ashamed.

“I can imagine no worries, if known Cosima for almost 10 years we have been best friends since high school and we were always there for each other but you see. Cosima was hurt a lot by her exes and she has trust issues ,it’s nothing personal she is just scared to get hurt.  “Scott and I were both there for her every time something happened or someone did something to her.

You see she is very very smart and talented and people liked and still like to use her for what she can do and will be in the future. I’m telling you this because you are the first person in years that she has been doing so much for to impress  , I see the way she has been looking at you and I saw the way you have been looking at her . She never looked at any one of her exes like that.

“I can totally see you guys together , but gave her sometime to adjust Rachel smiled. Oui thank you Rachel that’s so sweet, thanks for sharing that with me I appreciate it.

You know I’ve had my heartbroken to by men and women and I have trust issues to but there is something about Cosima that’s slowly healing my broken heart without her even knowing or doing much .

I will never try to hurt her believe me I know how that feels and it’s not good. “It seems like you guys will make a good match then , your both able to heal each other and built something beautiful in the future who knows.

 “Anyway I have to get going , but if you ever want to talk or something doesn’t matter what here is my number. Oui thank you so much Rachel , she hugged her .

 Rachel handed Delphine her business card and walked back to her office.

 

Cosima noticed Rachel talking to Delphine , and started wondering what they were talking about. She smiled and walked over to the DJ booth.  Cosima had been thinking a lot about Delphine for the past hours from the moment they met. And the electricity tension between them. She never felt such a deep connection with anyone not even with her exes. She was still scared to get hurt but something about Delphine made her feel that Delphine was different and was never going to do that . She decided in that moment to let her guard down and give Delphine a chance.

She installed everything when she was in the DJ booth.

5 minutes later the music switched and deep remixed voice said D-D-D-D-DJ – DJ Cosmos through the music .

Everyone from the group looked surprised at the DJ booth , Cosima waved at them and started working the tables. **_Oh dieu, she is so good at this !_**

The moment she started and played and mixed song after song the club got more packed and more people started to join the dancefloor.

 

Wow she is really good Sarah screamed while bouncing with Cal . “Yeah she is I can’t stop dancing Krystal screamed back while dancing with Scott.

Delphine was swaying with Felix and Tony , while Helena was eating and dancing  like there was no tomorrow

Cosima was dancing in the DJ booth but something was missing.

She glanced over at the dancefloor and saw a lot of couple’s dancing together. She spottes Krystal and Scott on the left side of the club dancing together and having fun. She noticed how they were looking at each other. “Totally in love she thought .

You go Scotty she gave him a metal fist pump and smiled.

She glanced over at their Vip booth and saw Sarah grinding on Cal. **_Omg Sarah is never serious hahah._**

 She noticed Helena eating Jell-O and dancing. **_I’m wondering how she can dance so wild and still keep the Jell-O steady she smiled._**

She saw Felix and Tony dancing with Delphine, and then it hit her. Delphine needed her. She saw a hint of sadness and loneness on her face.

**_I have to make it up to her and I will! She thought about what she could do and then she came up with the idea._ **

She tried to wave Delphine over to the DJ booth, but Delphine didn’t notice her. The second time she tried it , Felix saw it and pored Delphine and pointed at Cosima.

Delphine looked at her smiled and started walking over. **_Oh dieu finally she still want’s me …_**

When she arrived at the DJ booth Cosima opened the door for her an let her in.

“Hey you Cosima said with a smile. Hey Cosima.

“Sorry I kept you waiting , I wanted it to be a surprise she smiled. Don’t worry at least you didn’t forget about me she teased . “Don’t worry I would never forget about you gorgeous she smiled with her tongue poking out of her teeth . “I just had somethings I needed to sort out don’t worry she winked and pulled Delphine towards her. Oui okay I just thought you didn’t want me near you she smiled a little nervous. “Don’t worry I really want you near me , I was wondering of you wanted to dance with me before we join the group in a bit.

I would love to Cherie, Delphine answered.

They started swaying together.. **_Oh dieu she can dance so good I want to impress her too._**

In a brave moment Delphine started grinding seductively in front of Cosima without touching her .

She noticed Cosima getting turned on ,and saw lust and passion in her eyes.

 

Cosima gave her a cheeky smile and switched the song to **Fetty Wap – 679**  , she leaned over to Delphine’s ear and whispered seductively: This one is for you babe you’re going to regret it now she laughed devilish.

Delphine shivered , and had to fight the urge off pulling Cosima’s lips towards hers.

Cosima started to dance around Delphine swaying her hands around her and hitting every beat with a perfect move. **_Dieu I need a cold shower , her body is tres belle , I really need to fight not to take her right now._**

Cosima sang along with the music for Delphine..

 ** _Baby girl, you’re so damn fine though_** “She looked with lust at Delphine , who blushed in return

 ** _I’m tryna know if I could hit it from behind though_**   “Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist from behind and swayed very close to her body .

 ** _I’m sipping on you like some fine wine though_** _“_ Cosima placed a heated kiss in the crook of her neck

 ** _And when it’s over , I press rewind though_**  “Cosima stepped backwards and started dancing with her hands in the air .

 ** _I’m like , yeah, she’s fine_**  “She interlaced one hand with Delphine and started swaying her around

 ** _Wonder when she’ll be mine_** _“_ Cosima wrapped one hand around Delphine’s waist and pulled her closer. Delphine placed hear head in the crook of Cosima’s neck and swayed with her.

**_She walk past ,_ ** **I want to press rewind**

**_To see that a** one more time_ **

**_And I got this sewed up_ **

**_No one can control us_ **

**_Oh Yeah baby_ **

Delphine was smiling, she felt a thousand different feelings at the same time for Cosima. She leant in to the touch of Cosima and they continued swaying. **_I have to tell how I feel about her , Krystal was right she wants me too._**

Songs after song went by after 1,5 hour Cosima loosed her grip and turned Delphine around.

“Delphine babe I’m going to switch up the music and then we can leave my time is almost done. Why don’t you go over to the Vip booth and I’ll be right there she said with a loving look in her eyes. **_Damn when she calls me babe , I feel like I’m hers.. I feel so special, my Cherie,…. Mon amour.. okay maybe a little too early for that but soon very soon she smiled to herself._**

Alright Cherie, don’t take too long .She kissed Cosima’s cheek and left. ** _dieu what’s happening to me …._**

****

 

 

 

Delphine walked back to the Vip booth and waited for Cosima, She saw her leaving the DJ booth after a few minutes and smiled. Soon those soft hands will be on me again while we dance she thought.

When Delphine didn’t saw Cosima after 10 minutes she got worried. Because the DJ booth wasn’t that far from their Vip booth. Right at the moment when she wanted to start looking. Sarah’s phone rang. She saw her listening and her face changing in a look of fear and horror.

When Sarah Hung up the phone she yelled. Everyone pack your things we are leaving right now!!

Sarah what’s wrong Krystal asked ? “Cos called something happened with Allison we need to go the hospital right now! **_Oh dieu I knew I should have waited , I hope they are both alright!_**

Everyone quickly packed their things and started running towards the bar where Cosima was holding a passed out Allison.

Omg what happened Sarah yelled.

“Quick no time explain now dude you guys grab her and I’ll go pull up the car in to front.

Make Shure u guys are out of the club in 2 minutes! Cosima ran away.

 

Everyone started lifting Allison towards the exit , while Cosima got the car in front.

 

When they were all in the car Cosima drove off quickly towards the hospital.

 

5 minutes later Cosima parked the car in front of the hospital  . A few nurses were already waiting with a bran card to get Allison checked out.

 

They all sat  in the waiting room , Cal trying to calm down an emotional Sarah.

Cosima please tell us what happened!? Felix asked.

 

“Well I was walking towards you guys from the Dj booth , and I passed the bar when I saw Allison sitting with a guy .

First I thought it was her Boyfriend but when I had walked passed them I heard  Allison scream _Donnie leave me alone ._

And he was like _come one baby you know you still want this and just come with me stuff. And he called her his girlfriend._

So I called Rachel and told her to bring security so they could throw him out . After that I asked if she was oke . She had a weird look in her eyes and then she passed out . So I think he drugged here to take advantage of her.

 

Bloody Hell , Bloody Bloody Hell Sarah screamed. I’m sorry but I have to call Beth.

Sarah walked away and called Beth. 

 

After she was done calling she returned back to the group.

Who is Beth Cosima asked. “Beth is Allison’s Girlfriend, she is on her way right now and she is hella pissed.

I can imagine ,that dude was never serious .

Cosima and Scott sat together whispering quietly to make Shure the rest of the group wouldn’t hear them.

“So Scotty I didn’t know you could dance she teased. Cos stop being cheeky he smiled. I took a few lessons yeah I told you I wanted to improve my image. “Calm down it was great I told you after you make over that we would be the hot ones she smiled. “Anyway you and Krystal look good I could tell that she is really into you . Yeah she told me when we were in the Vip booth , and we may or may not have made out he smiled shyly. “Omg dude I’m so proud of you , you deserve it . Thanks Cos for being a great friend. “Always dude always..

How is it going with you and Delphine? “Good I guess I decided that I deserve to be happy and gave her a chance she is different I feel It we have a deep connection I’ve never had before. I can see it to she looks in a loving way at you . “Yeah I’ve noticed she smiled, you know I hope something goods comes out of this for both of us . Yeah totally best friends dating best friends kinda funny .

“Hella funny dude.

 

Meanwhile Krystal was whispering with Delphine trying to avoid the rest of the group to hear their conversation.

“Del Scott is so awesome, he is better than I could imagine. That’s the reason why stuck your tongue down his throat in the Vip booth? “Jesus Del , I couldn’t help myself he was so sweet and he told me he was shy to get rejected by me and he already asked me on a date for next week if I was interested in him. “Of course I said yes , and at least I kissed my Crush did you and Cos kissed? Merde Krystal no we didn’t were just enjoying each other’s company right now, I do hope something good comes out of this because I really like her.

Delphine told Krystal what went down in the DJ booth .

“Damn Del she was really going for it, and you grinding for her you wild animal ! Krystal my god calm down she chuckled, when it’s the right time I’m going to ask her on a date .

“You better do that , and btw me and Scott are going to take a Cab after this he is going to drop me of at home .

Yeah Shure drop you off hmm? “Del he is a total gentlemen were not going to do anything …yet , only when the time is right .

Okay I believe you , let’s just hope everything ends well tonight. “Yeah totally!

 

 

 

20 minutes later a girl with the same height as Delphine arrived in the waiting room , she walked over to Sarah and greeted them .

 

10 minutes later he doctor walked in and said Hendrix ? Are there any relatives her for Allison Hendrix?

 

“Yes I am the girl answered and she walked towards the doctor. Who are you may I ask ?

“I am Beth , Beth Childs her girlfriend. **_Oh so that is Beth interesting…_**

 

All right my name is Doctor Carson, I have some good and bad news.

 

Bad news , Alison Hendrix was drugged , It’s not a drug that leaves any damage but it’s difficult tracing .

Good News we managed to remove it from her system and she is perfectly fine now. She just needs a goodnight sleep and some meds in the morning.

Oh thank God Beth and Sarah both said. “Can I take her home?

Yes of course if you would first sign these papers then we will wheel her out for you so you can take her home.

5 minutes the nurse wheeled Alison out. Beth walked over to her.

“Ali baby are you alright?

Yes Beth thanks for coming. They kissed and broke apart.

Where is Cosima ?

“Hey Alison I’m right here what sup?

Thanks for saving me and staying with me Donnie just wouldn’t leave me alone.

“No worries dude , always here to help out a friend. She winked. Just try to get some rest.

**_Alison and Beth look good together, Cosima is such a sweet person to jump in and save Alison. I can’t wait for her to be mine…_ **

“Oh guys so sorry I never introduced myself properly. My name is Beth Childs and I’m Alison’s girlfriend nice to meet you .

Everyone greeted her.

 

 

 

 

 

They all walked towards the exit until they were outside.

“Alright guys we are going home, I want to thank you all for being there for Ali.

They waved goodbye and drove away.

 

Alright guys it’s 03:00 , I am hella tired we should go home , who is driving with me Cosima asked?

Uhmm Cos Krystal and I are going to take a cab if you don’t mind Scott answered . Cosima smirked no way dude I don’t mind do your thing. Krystal said goodbye to Delphine who teasingly said have a nice evening. Krystal rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

Cosima you can drop us all off at my house . And then you can take del-fine , I mean Delphine home . Felix started laughing. **_Merde is it that obvious…she felt herself blushing…_**

**_I can’t wait to be alone with her in the car…_ **

 

15 minutes later Cosima and Delphine were alone in the car together.

“So tonight was interesting   , I hope despite everything that you still had a good evening with us.

Ah Cherie’ don’t worry I had a great time with you and the rest of the group. Delphine squeezed Cosima’s knee a little.

Cosima parked in front of Delphine’s house and turned to face Delphine.

“So were here she smiled , not wanting to go yet. Merci thanks for dropping me off.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments ..

**_It’s now or never Delphine you better go for it, tell her how you feel!_ **

Cherie’ I want to ask you something she took Cosima’s hand and interlaced their fingers, Well I know we met just yesterday but I feel a deep connection that I never had with anyone . And I kind of like like  you , Delphine blushed. I would really like to take you on a date so we get to know each other more.

Cosima looked surprised at her looked at her with adoration ?

“Delphine babe , she glanced at their interlaced hands, I felt something with you the moment you asked to take my order at the bowling alley and I feel a really special connection with you too.  And I like like you too. I hope I wasn’t too obvious when I was staring at you yesterday she smiled shyly.

Of course not Cherie, it’s not like you was drooling on the floor she said teasingly. “Noticing  that Cosima was blushing .

“Delphine … I would love to go on a date with you . Cosima smiled.

Let me walk you to your door. Cosima opened the door and walked Delphine to her door. ** _She such a gentle lady …_**

Well I guess I see you soon Cherie’  “Of course babe I can’t wait. **_When she calls me babe …Oui Oui_**

They hugged and when they broke apart Delphine leaned in and kissed her cheeks, trying her best not to kiss her…yet that’s was for another moment.

Bye she whispered and got inside.

She watched Cosima drove off and went inside.

She leaned against her door and sighed dreamily.

 

She got ready and when she laid in bed she decided to text Krystal.

 **Delphine:** Krystal are you alive or are you getting it on?

 **Krystal:** I’m getting it on alright

 **Delphine:** Omg and your texting me back?! dieu

 **Krystal:** I’m getting it on with Dj pillow , and guest Dj blanket, hahaha

 **Delphine:** Dieu hahah , you’re not serious.

 **Krystal:** No you’re not serious , I told you were taking it slow , we just kissed before I got inside the house , what about you?

 **Delphine:** Well after we arrived at my house , I gained some courage and told her how I felt , and asked her on date. She told me that she like, liked me to , thank dieu and she would love to go on a date with me .

 **Krystal:** I’m so happy for you , so did you guys kiss?

 **Delphine:** Yeah I kissed her the French way, Cheeks! Of course a little closer to her mouth. *wink emoji*

 **Krystal:** Cheeky! Anyway I’ll talk to you tomorrow I’m going to sleep I’m tired.

 **Delphine:** Oui me2, Bonne nuit xoxo

 **Krystal:** Nightie night

 

Delphine plugged her phone in the charger and laid on her bed, staring at the sealing..

The only thing on her mind was Cosima. The moment she arrived at Kfc with her awesome outfit.

The way they danced together in the DJ booth, the way she took care of Alison,

The moment when they both confessed their feeling in the car..

Then it hit her , they were a perfect match… she never felt like this about any person…

**_Dieu I need her to be mine…_ **

And with Cosima on her mind she felt in a deep slumber….

 

**The next day >>**

**OB Group**

**Tony :** Good morning people how did everybody sleep?

 **Tony:** Scott and Krystal how was your midnight sleep? Hahahah

Felix: I guess we all like to know that don’t we guys?

 **Sarah:** For Shure

 **Cosima:** yeah Scotty how did you sleep hahaha

 **Scotty:** Guys could you just stop teasing , it’s too early

 **Felix:** You was busy shagging all night didn’t you?

 **Krystal:** Felix omg stop it , Scott was just being a gentleman and offered to bring me home

 **Cosima** : Uhu he did , did he.  Scotty I’ll see you later haha

 **Scott:** Cos stop being a cheeky brat!

 **Tony:** hahaha

 **Delphine:** Good morning everyone,

 **Sarah:** What sup Del-Fine, how was your midnight sleep or did you dreamt about a certain DJ last night (teasing emoji)

 **Cosima:** Sarah stop that (rolling eyes emoji)

 **Krystal:** yeah Delphine did you?

 **Delphine:** Maybe I did or maybe I didn’t guess you guys will never find out haha

 **Cosima:** Alright guys hey where is Helena btw?

 **Sarah:** In the refrigerator eating Jell-O , she is going to communicate through me now she doesn’t want to get up and get her phone.

 **Cosima:** Alright cool , so I got the Six Flags tickets , wait let me fill Krystal and Delphine in before I continue. So in order to get to know each other better and enjoy each other company we are going to six flags from 12 th of June till 17th of June , that doesn’t mean that we are going to be in the fun park 5 days strong , we are going to explore other things and stuff in the neighborhood as well you know.

Do you guys want to join us?

 

 **Krystal:** That sounds awesome Delphine and I both have vacation around that time.

 **Delphine:** Oui ,I would be happy to join you guys, it sounds awesome J

 **Cosima :** all right then it’s set , we leave the 11 th in the afternoon around 17.30 it’s a 4 hour drive so you can sleep if you want. Let’s meet at my house around 17.00  o’clock . everyone cool with that?

 

 **Felix:** Sounds good to me , and Tony says it’s cool to.

 **Sarah:** Helena and I are both cool with it , Helena asks if she can invite her boyfriend Jesse so that she is not so lonely , because I bring Cal.

 **Cosima:** no worries Sarah the more people the more fun! :D

 **Felix:** So how are the room arrangements?

 **Cosima:** So since we are with an even amount of people we all have rooms with king-size beds in them, so you have to partner up.

So this is what I had in mind let me know if you guys want to change anything :

  * Felix and tony
  * Sarah and Cal
  * Helena and Jesse
  * Krystal and Delphine
  * Me and Scott



**Cosima :** Talk to you later guys I have to go !  We have like 7 days until then ciao xoxox

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_I can’t wait to spend more time together ! I really need to talk with Krystal about switching rooms I want to be with Cosima, but maybe she was being respective , how sweet._ **

Delphine decided to text Cosima

** Message sent 12:35 **

**Delphine:** Hey Cherie’ how are you doing after last night?

 **Cosima:** Hey gorgeous I’m fine and you? Did you had a goodnight sleep or was you thinking about a certain kind of DJ? (cheeky emoji)

 **Delphine:** (blushing emoji) thanks I had , and you are very cheeky hahah

 **Cosima:** I know haha’

 **Delphine:** So I was thinking since we have like 7 days until six flags , how about we go out this week a few times. I would like to have some private time with you.

 **Cosima:** Hmm Delphine , that’s oddly romantic , and so totally encouraging. And yes I would love to ,

What did you had in mind?

 **Delphine** : How about you meet me tomorrow downtown , And I’ll send you the details and stuff tomorrow?

 **Cosima:** Sounds good to me , I really look forward to it

 **Delphine:** Me2 , I text you tomorrow Cherie

 **Cosima:** Cool babe , I’m excited a hot Frenchie is taking me out , she teased.

 **Delphine:** Bye cheeky girl ;)

 **Cosima:** hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some comments xoxo


	14. Date 1: Delphine..... Avant~Garde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine takes Cosima on their first date...
> 
> Enjoy! more coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Cosima takes Delphine on a date...

 

**The following day**

Delphine barely slept , she was twisting and turning the whole night with only one thing on her mind.

Cosima! She really really liked her . It was the first time in her life that someone actually cared about her the way Cosima’s does. She feels loved, She feels special , She feels beautiful but most off all she feels wanted. She wanted to be Cosima’s so bad , and she wanted Cosima to be hers. She has the feeling Cosima is the one , her soulmate , she feels that deep connection.

In the past men and women both used her for her beauty and talent . She had major trust issues until she met Cosima . It’s like Cosima understands her without saying something.

She really has to talk to her about the bad things that happened to her in order to make this work if turns out in to something more.

 

She had made a decision that night. She going to  open herself up again , and give in a chance. I deserve to be happy she said in the mirror . Delphine you deserve to be happy , go for it girl !

She felt a lot of confident , and decided to start planning the date.

 

**Delphine ~Krystal**

Hey Krys , whatsup?

Hey Del ,I’m good how are you did you rest?

Oui I did, I’m taking Cosima on a date today btw

Ahh good hope you are well rest..ed , omg omg why didn’t you tell me that’s awesome !!

I guess I was too happy she said yes , je suis desolé haha

No worries do you have plans already or do you need some advice from your bestie , she smirked

Oui I had a few Ideas but your crazy inspiration is always welcome ;)

Trust me crazy is cool ! okay what did you had in mind tell me first

Well I was thinking about going to a French restaurant , have some ice cream after that and go to the beach after that.

Del… no way you can’t do that , it’s way to formal do something exciting .

Okay so you guys meet downtown, have dinner at a casual place like a pizza restaurant , or a Chinese wok restaurant , or like a American burger place.  After that you guys go the Cinema and watch a badass action movie , she totally is the type for that.  And after that you guys go the night fair , and you win her a stuffed animal or something , after that you take her to eat some ice-cream! Krystal said enthusiastically

 

 

Krystal are you Insane?!? Why so many things is sound like 2 dates instead of 1.

Del , first impression always count you know that , believe me after this she is going to lust after you , she is going to feel so special , an after you guys get married and everything and people ask you how you guys met and your first day , it will always be special.

Wow your shure thinking ahead of time aren’t you , Delphine laughed, but I guess your right first impression counts. I’m going to call you later , I have to plan everything now. Byee

Au revoirr , krystal butchered

Omg your French really can use some help ,my god my ears!

Stop it you brat! Hahaha

Bye krys

Bye dellie

 

Delphine ran to her computer and started to search , plan and put in reservations, to make this date the perfect date ever for Cosima. She wanted to be the one that made her ever feel this special.

After 2 hours of planning she texted , Cosima.

**Message sent : 14.00**

**Delphine:** Bonsoir ma Cherie , you still want to go on this date, she teased.

 **Cosima:** Omg are you serious? A hot French gorgeous woman is asking me on a date and I won’t go ? hell yes were still going . And after this date , I’m going to take you on a date as well , prepare to be amazed.(wink emoji)

 **Delphine:** awhh , your so cute J ! I can’t wait , but I think after tonight you’re going to be amazed ma Cherie

 **Cosima:** hmm that sounds good J

 **Delphine:**  How about we meet downtown , and after the date and everything I drive you home?

 **Cosima:**  Nah, how about I drive you home? It would be my pleasure my lady..

 **Delphine:** You are too sweet and so cheeky! Alright you may drive me home. J 

 **Cosima:**  Awesome Cool! What time do we meet and what do I need to wear?

 **Delphine:** let’s meet 17:15 at Shaggywaggy and then we walk to our destination? Wear something impressive and casual J

 **Cosima:** Oke cool , whatever you say babe

 **Delphine:** See you later cherie , and don’t be late. I don’t want to waste anytime ! she teased

 **Cosima:** I’ll do my best babe bye xx

 **Delphine:** bye Cherie x

Around 16:00 Delphine started to make herself ready . She put on one of her YouTube playlists containing: French music, Beyoncé , Rihanna , Jhene aiko , Big sean and more.

She started swaying with the music, she took a hot shower , after she was dry and everything , she put on some black lace underwear , being prepared for whatever you never know.

She made her hair extra curly , applied eyeliner and mascara. After that she packed a little black/gold handbag with her wallet, phone and keys . When that was done , she called a cab and made Shure she was picked up 17.00 in order to be on time for her date.

It was 16.40 when she got dressed . Her outfit that she wore was:

A black skater dress that ended a little over her knees. An oversized Bordeaux velvet jacket that ended over her hips. A gold chain with a golden ratio on it . And Bordeaux shine Dr martens.

She checked herself out in the mirror took a few pictures for Instagram, and texted Krystal a few to get an Oke about her outfit. Krystal was totally going crazy saying ‘Del Omg you look like a sexy French croissant , all Cosima got to do is put some butter on you and eat you up!” Delphine reacted embarrassed as hell of course.

Delphine applied some Beyoncé heat perfume checked herself one more time out in the mirror checked her phone message quick.

**Message sent : 16.55**

**Cosima:** I’m on my way babe , I think I might actually be on time for once in my life ! can’t wait to see you I’m excited xx

**_ah she is so sweet , Delphine smiled and hugged the phone like it was Cosima.._ **

**Delphine:** I’m leaving now cherie I see you soon , I can’t wait to see you to xxx

 

Delphine placed her phone back in her bag and went outside into the cab.

When she arrived she started to slow down her pace to check Cosima out from a distance.

**_Dieu she looks so good , we really have a connection wearing both similar things. I’m falling so hard already…Merde_ **

Cosima was wearing a Dark black blue leather legging, an oversized Bordeaux sweater that reached her shin . An gold golden ration chain, an oversized leather Indian jacket with fringes and Bordeaux Dr martens.  She had her Dreadlocks in a loose ponytail. And had a gold teardrop earring dangling in her left ear.

When she turned around and saw Delphine she flashed her an lovingly smile. Delphine felt week in her knees.

She walked over to Cosima and greeted her.

“Hey gorgeous look at you , Cosima interlaced both their hands and held her at arm length.

Checking her out with a look of desire and lust. “Damn you look good girl I’m so lucky to go on a date with you . Cosima gave her a toothy grin.

Hey Cherie , your looking tres belle yourself I love your outfit ! we’re matching a little the colors and the necklace , I thought nobody understood the golden ratio.

“A pattern that repeats itself in a lot of things in nature. It’s my favorite I always wear it! I think we make a great fashionable couple with our matching colors and everything she winked.

Cherie you’re so sweet! Delphine leaned over and kissed Cosima on her cheek.

“So tell me where are we going ?  Patience cherie will be there soon , Delphine winked.

She interlaced their hands and led the way,

After 10 minutes they arrived at a 5 star restaurant called _“Avant-garde”_ that Cosima remembered  as one of the popular restaurant in town. A lot of people who were in the Fashion business : Models, Designers, Fashion designers you name it . She went there a lot with her mother , she hoped with her new make- over that they wouldn’t recognize her she was not ready to tell Delphine who she really was.

She glanced over at Delphine in shock.

“Omg are you Shure were in the right place? Oui I am cherie, this is the place .

They entered the restaurant.

Good evening I placed a reservation under the name Cormier. “ah give me a sec…..yes I see it here you asked for the special arrangement . “Everything is set , follow me please.

The waiter led them to a private area of the restaurant the private are was only for special members of the restaurant.

There were only 10 tables at that part of the restaurant , an jazz band that played all night, and unlimited service by the waiters.

When they arrived at the table the waiter wanted to pull back the chair for Delphine but Cosima rushed over and did it .

Cherie you’re so sweet thank you , Delphine gave her a kiss on her cheek. “You’re welcome Del she winked.

After they sat down they looked over at the menu . Cosima , how about you order I really want to know what you like .

“Hmm are you Shure about that? Oui I am

“Do I need to order some desert ? Oui I want that , unless you had something else in mind .

“No actually I didn’t she winked . **_hmm Oke so maybe I was hoping It would happen today , Merde I need to calm down my body just wants her so bad . Calm down Delphine give her time take it slow it’s just the first date.._**

Good evening ladies can I take your order? Oui she will order for the both of us .

“So I would like some vegetarian and chicken  spring rolls, some Turkish bread with teriyaki honey chicken, and a sweet/sour roman salad . Desert I would like apple cinnamon crumble cake warm . And I want 1 bottle cold ice water and some Apple wine. Would that be all Miss…? “Yes that will be all and you can call me Miss Einhaus .

Miss Einhaus ? hmm have you been here before? Your name sounds familiar. “No not that I can remember she smiled a little nervous . **_Shit does he recognize me ?!? oh pretty please no , I’m not ready to let my whole guard down yet and tell Delphine everything._**

I’m sorry Miss, you know a lot of people with different names drop by some almost sound the same my apologies . “Hey don’t worry it’s noting she winked , happy the man didn’t recognized her.

 

Cherie the food that you ordered sounds delicious I can’t wait to taste it . “Believe me you’re about to become an craving addict . I think I already am .

**_I so hope she was talking about me … Dude I’m whipped…_ **

There wine arrived after 2 minutes . Delphine interlaced their hands and looked Cosima in the eyes.

Cherie I want to get to know you better so how about we both tell each other more about ourselves Oui the food won’t be here for another 30 minutes? “Yeah sounds good to me , What do you want to know?

Uhmm Just tell me about yourself, school, life , work, parents, study I’m interested in everything cherie.

 

“Okay so I’m Cosima M Niehaus , 23 years my birthday is 25th of December so yeah I’m a Christmas baby she winked. My father is a Scientist Mateo and My mom is Kandi . I have lived in San Francisco my whole life.  Uhmm Scott and I have been best friends for years I don’t even know for how long , that goes for the same with Rachel. You see when I was young and studying I didn’t had a lot of friends and they protected me .

I got an PHD in Evolutionary Development. You see I’ve always had a passion for both Science and Fashion but my heart is more with Fashion . In a few weeks I start at the “Dyad School of Fashion and talents “.  I like to be creative and do a lot of different things with my mind and hands. Also I train a few times a week at the fitness school I need to stay in shape she winked. **_Oh dieu can she do me? Stop it Delphine pull yourself together._**

“So yeah that’s me kinda , interested? She said cheeky. Oui of course I’m still interested even more, I’m a little bit shocked though the universe has its way of connecting people . Me and Krystal will be starting in a few weeks to at the Dyad .

“Dude no way , what are the odds this is awesome , Sarah is going there to .  Delphine chuckled

“Okay tell me more about yourself , I’m also interested , very interested …

Oui , my name is Delphine Chiot Cormier I’m 25 years , my birthday is 14th of February and I’m a valentine’s baby . I was born in Paris .

“Wow , Born in the city of love on the day off love ,that’s so special . Delphine blushed. Oui it is .

I moved to San Francisco when I was 20 years old. After 2 weeks I decided to get an manicure Krystal was the one who helped me. We immediately had an connection and became best friends.

We worked for the past few years on our portfolio in order to study Dyad.

 

“Del that’s awesome , and wow your older than me , totally hot she winked. “What does Chiot means?

Hmm I’ll tell you when you tell me what that ‘M’ in your name stands for she smiled.

“okay fair enough , but it’s totally embarrassing though , promise you won’t laugh. Oui I promise

“The ‘M’ stands for Monkey , Cosima Monkey Niehaus . My parents called me that because I was so little when I was born.

And that’s why you have the nickname ‘Geek Monkey’? “Uhh yes Cosima blushed

Delphine started to giggle softly. “Hey you promised you wouldn’t laugh

I’m sorry cherie , I need to tell you some… “Good evening ladies I have your orders.

The waiter placed all their food on the big table and left, enjoy the food ladies.

“Wait before you go … Cosima called the waiter back , whispered something in his ear , shoved something in his hand .

So what was that all about Delphine asked when they were eating .

“O nothing don’t worry just enjoy your food babe. Cosima I hope you didn’t just paid for our food since I’m taking you out on a date my treat Delphine looked a little worried. “No no of course not , don’t worry I just needed something she winked. Hmm okay

“So tell me before our food arrived you said you needed to tell me something , I remembered you laughing while promising me you wouldn’t she pouted.

Oui sorry Cherie it’s funny, you see ‘ _Chiot’_ means puppy in French and my parents named me that because when I was born I looked like a little cocker spaniel with my curls. “omg what are the odds , I can’t believe we have so much in common . Oui’

“So how do you like the food , do you like my style? Oui the food is tres bien Cosima , I’ve never enjoyed something that good in a long time . “Awesome I wanted to impress you .

That you did , I think we need to come here again this food is manifique! “Hmm are you already asking me on a second date  Miss Cormier?

Maybe I am she winked.  “I think I’ll have to decline that offer sorry Miss Cormier . Delphine face started to get a little disappointed and hurt. **_She doesn’t like me?_**

“Cause you see the second date is on me she smiled . Delphine left out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding in . You are so cheeky for a moment I was a little scared you didn’t like me.

“Del I told you I really like like you don’t worry babe I didn’t meant to scare you . She leaned over and kissed Delphine on her cheek.

They continued the conversation.

“What’s your favorite color?  Blue, white and grey , yours? “Bordeaux, Black and Gold.

They talked throughout the whole dinner getting to know each other more and more, giggling , flirting .

While they were talking the waiter brought the dessert Cosima ordered and also the special thing she ordered for Delphine.

The waiter placed the apple cinnamon crumble on the table and handed Cosima the silver covered tray.

Cosima what did you ordered, Delphine asked curiously.

“I wanted to surprise you with something typical French, she removed the silver top of the tray and revealed French truffles and a rose with a card that said   ** _“Je vous aime bien”_** _(I like you)_

C..Cosima how did you , Delphine stuttered. “Well I read in the menu that they had real French truffles and I wanted to surprise you and thanking you for taking me on a date and letting you know that I like you so I also ordered the rose. Cosima smiled shyly.

Cosima , you’re so sweet I have no words . She kissed Cosima’s hand .

They continued talking , finished their deserts . Delphine paid , interlaced their hands and they walked over to their next destination.

“So where are we going babe ? it’s a surprise cherie patience

“Ah please tell me she pouted . Alright alright were going to the theatre were going to see the new

 ** _‘X-men’_** I thought you might like it , I figured you like action movies because I do.

“Are you kidding me ? I’m so excited I saw all the X-men movies they are like totally my favorite , do you know how awesome you are?

Delphine blushed. I’m glad you’re excited Cherie’.

 

They arrived at the theatre Delphine paid for their tickets . Cosima insisted on paying for their snacks.

The theatre they were in had lounge beds instead of chair so you were able to enjoy the movie to the fullest.

They settled in on the lounge bed . They laid back against the headboard of the bed.  With the snacks between them halfway the during the movie when the snacks were finished , Cosima gained enough courage and called Delphine.

Del..Del hey come here. She held her arm open for her and Delphine snuggled into her with her arms  encircled on her waist and her head in the crook of her neck. They fitted perfectly together.

**_Good move Cos, she mentally high fived herself  and held Delphine closer to her…_ **

The movie ended and they got up and left.

“Wow Delphine thanks for taking  me to x-men it was totally awesome. Oui your welcome .

They stared in each others eyes both waiting for the other one to make the first move.

“So Delphine , how about I take you home and tomorrow I take you out on a date? And after that you can take me on yours again she smiled. Oui I like that .

 

They walked over to the Cosima’s Mustang . After a 15 minute drive they arrived in front of Delphine’s house.

Cosima stepped out of the car and opened the door for Delphine . They walked hand in hand until they were in front of Delphine’s door.

Thanks for driving me home Cosima I really had a great time with you today.

“Me2 Del , it’s the best date I’ve been on in years , she smiled with a little hint of sadness in her eyes, that quickly disappeared when Delphine stroked her cheek.

They both leaned in closer brushing their noses and foreheads together.

Delphine placed both of her hands on Cosima’s cheeks and pulled her forward.

The kiss was fire and passion , they both felt electricity throughout their whole body. Both in need of a cold shower.

Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima’s neck an pulled her closer. Cosima moaned.

Cosima’s hands wandered from Delphine’s waist slowly to her bottom. She placed her hands on Delphine’s ass stroked and squeezed lightly. Delphine pulled her tighter and moaned in her mouth while their tongues were stroking each other’s.

Cosima broke off the kiss, Delphine almost whined at the broken contact when she felt Cosima’s mouth on her neck , softly nibbling at her pulse point.

Leaving heated open mouth kisses on her neck.  Delphine moaned.

They were lucky it was dark an no one could see them otherwise everyone around them would be enjoying their heated make-out session.

After a while Cosima stopped , and lightly held Delphine at arm length. “Babe Holy Watershed  , but Delphine’s was already nibbling on her lips.

“Babe we need to stop otherwise I can’t control myself anymore . Hmmm Delphine groaned you’re right . Cosima kissed Delphine once more , squeezed her ass lightly and said goodbye with the promise to call her in the morning.

 

Delphine waited for her to drive away and entered the house.

She got ready for bed , when she was done she decided to call Krystal quickly.

 **Krystal:** Del OMG how was your date?!?!

 **Delphine:** It was AMAZING! , I have the feeling like I’m in heaven. I’m so in love Krystal I’ve fallen so hard.

 **Krystal:** I’m so happy for you! Tell me everything !

Delphine told her everything about how  Awesome Cosima looked, the way her hand felt in hers, the truffels, the rose with the message wich she kept next to her bedstand , How they cuddeld at the theathre and the make-out session.

 

 **Delphine:** The moment she squeezed my ass and kissed my neck , I nearly came ..Dieu!

 **Krystal:** That rose totally romantic , and finally you guys kissed gosh and you really need to get laid Del haha.

 **Delphine:** Don’t worry about that you2 btw.

 **Krystal:** Yeah indeed me2. Anyway I’m happy for you . But I got to work tomorrow last day and it’s late I talk to you tomorrow okay?

 **Delphine:** Oui fine, Bonne nuit xx

 **Krystal:** Nightie night darling xx

When the phone Cal was broken off Delphine noticed 1 new message.

**Message sent : 00.19**

**Cosima:**  Del , you’re amazing thanks for taking me on such an awesome date . be prepared for when I take you out. I want you to feel special because I feel that you are special to me.

Sweet dreams babe xx

 **Delphine:** Cosima you’re so sweet (blush emoji) I feel that you are special to me too.

Bonne nuit Cherie…

 

 

Both Cosima and Delphine felt asleep with their faces on their mind.

The kiss on their lips..

The touch on their bodies…

And the more time that they would spent together…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it..  
> let me know


	15. Dude..I'm whipped...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima's plans for "The Date"  
> What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be "The Date" believe me you want too read that one!

**Cosima~Scott**

**Cosima:** Dude what sup?

 **Scott:** Yoo Cos , How you doing?

 **Cosima:** Dude… I am totally Awesome!

 **Scott:** What you won the lottery or something?

 **Cosima:** The way I feel , you can call it that !

 **Scott:** Tell me what happened, now I’m curios !

 **Cosima:** So I told you Delphine and I were going on dates until our group trip to Six Flags right? To get to know each other better and stuff.

 **Scott:** Oh god yes totally forgot tell me!

 **Cosima:** So you want the whole story , or do I need to cut it short?

 **Scott:** No tell me everything I want to know !

 **Cosima:** Okay so around 14.00 se texted me with the details for our date . We met downtown at Shaggywaggy around 17.15.

 **Scott:** So what did you guys wear? You know fashion is important J

 **Cosima:**  You’re not going to believe this we were totally matching with a few things. We both wore a Golden Ratio chain for the same reason **_so romantic !_**  And we both wore Bordeaux.

 She wore a black skater dress , an oversized Bordeaux velvet jacket , a gold chain with a golden ratio and Bordeaux Shine Dr Martens.

And I wore an dark black blue leather legging , an oversized long Bordeaux sweater , an oversized leather Indian jacket with fringes and Bordeaux Dr martens.

 **Scott:** Dude that sounds awesome , you guys are latterly couple goals with matching outfits and stuff.

 **Cosima:** Thanks Scotty, so yeah she took me  to “ ** _Avant-Garde”_**

 **Scott:** No way , you mean **_“Avant-Garde”_** where you and your mom always go , where all the people from fashion are and everyone important?

 **Cosima:** Yeah men , I thought I was fucked , because I thought everyone would recognize me , thank god they didn’t because I haven’t been there since my make-over. One of the waiters thought he recognized me , because he heard my last name but the changed one . I managed to convince him I wasn’t that person. I’m not ready yet to tell anyone who I am . I just want to stay in this good and lovely bubble we have.

 **Scott:** Yeah I get what you mean, just enjoy each other and stuff.

 

 

 **Cosima:** Tots! It makes me feel happy. So yeah we spent a few hours in the restaurant, she said she wanted to taste what I like so she made me order everything . Enjoyed it and everything . At some point I ordered French Truffles for her and a red rose with a personal message from me in French.

When she saw it her face is something I’m going to remember forever she looked so lovely at me the whole time , she is so caring Scott . She said I was special to her I’ve never felt like this with someone.

 **Scott:** I’ve never seen you with someone like this you look really happy , the happiest I’ve seen you in years.

 **Cosima:** Yeah I feel so happy and in love. She told me that she and Krystal worked a few years on their portfolio in order to apply to Dyad, you know what this means? We’re going to be studying together, I didn’t told her I was starting at level 5 , I want to keep it a secret it might reveal more about me that’s why. Anyway after we were done at the restaurant  she took me to the theatre the one with the lounge beds, it was so romantic we were cuddling almost the whole movie .  

 **Scott:** That’s awesome ! So what movie did she take you?

 **Cosima:** She took me to **“X-men”** I was in shock,  she totally loves action movies and she saw all the “X-men” Series , I found myself a keeper ! That’s the moment that I realized something…

Cosima was quit for a few seconds..

 **Scott:** Realised what?

 **Cosima:**  I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, to be mine… but I want to do it different this time since it’s been so long for me.

 **Scott:** Really? Cos that’s awesome , you’re Shure it’s not too soon? When do you want to ask her?

 **Cosima:** Well I was thinking if everything still was awesome before we start school I want to take her to a nice dinner , and ask her to be mine . But I’m going to give her a promise ring so she knows that I’m real with her.

 **Scott:** You romantic , that’s awesome if she says no it would be a total lost , but believe me I’m a hundred-percent Shure that she is going to say yes and cry.

 **Cosima:** Hahaha all right, so what if she doesn’t cry?

 **Scott:** Oh you want to make a bet ?, I’m down ! if she cries you’re getting me a pair of shoes by my choice, and if she doesn’t cry I’m getting you a pair of choose by your choice! Deal?

 **Cosima:** Oehh you’re on! Anyway so after the movies I took her home , walked her to her door , and then we kissed for I don’t know how long . It was totally hot I’m telling ya. You know some people have sex after a few dates , but I’m not ready yet for that it’s not because of her , I just really need to give myself sometime after everything that happened with my exes. I want it to be special for both of us and I’m not ready yet . Once it happens everything will chance and it would be real . Is that weird?

 **Scott:** Nah Cos it’s not weird I know what you mean. Both of you need to be comfortable indeed and ready . If she cares and she is a real keeper she would never force you to do something you don’t want.

 **Cosima:** What would I do without you and your good advice ? You’re the best!

 

 **Scott:** You to we help each other you know that we have a bond for life!

 **Cosima:** That’s for damn Shure! So how are you and Krystal doing?

 **Scott:** Were doing good , we have been together almost every night took each other on dates and stuff I’m going to ask her to my girlfriend at Six Flags. I’ve never had a connection with anyone then with her we respect each other, we understand each other . I …I already love her is it fast? Or is it life? She loves my look and the slightly geekiness I have . I’m so happy.

 **Cosima:** Scotty look at you ! I’m so happy for you , and I’m happy that you feel more confident with your make-over I feel the same with mine. And no it’s not too fast to already love her it’s called fate.

I love Delphine too, I’m just not going to say it to her yet I’m trying to show her. So cute how are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?

 **Scott:** Well since will be sharing a room together , I’m going to order in some expensive food play some good music give a little speech and ask her to be mine  , and I’m going to seal it by giving her a chain with something that I promise to be hers and everything.

 **Cosima:** I guess were both romantics , how cool is it best friends dating 2 best friends? What are the odds?

 **Scott:** Exactly ! Did you tell Delphine that we switched and that you and her are going to share a room?

 **Cosima:** No not yet I was planning on telling her when I took her on a date so she would be prepared .

 **Scott:** Alright cool ! So tell me when are you going to take her on a date and what are your plans?

 **Cosima:** Well I was planning on taking her to a date that lasts all day, I promised her I would impress her . so this is the plan.

  * French Breakfast/Lunch at **_“Le Seine”_**
  * Then I’m taking her Shopping all on me
  * Then I’m taking her to the theatres
  * Then I’m taking her to **_“ L’océan”_** that underwater restaurant where you eat and there are exotic fishes and other animals around you.
  * And after that the best ! I’m going to take her to see the **_“Lion King”_** musical, I called in a favor form Jaquez he owes me bigtime! I got Vip tickets, remember when I helped working on the costumes and stuff. We got a private balcony to watch the show from with free food , drinks and a waiter.
  * And after that she is allowed to meet the cast members , I told Jaquez that he is not allowed to call me by me real last name I explained everything and he understands.



And after that I’m taking her to eat some midnight ice cream.

How does that sounds for a date? Oh yeah I was thinking about calling Meretz our limo driver I want her to feel special. Or is that too much?

 **Scott:** Wow Cosima your really going for it aren’t ya?

 **Cosima:** Yes I am , I don’t know but I just want to do everything for to make her feel special, is that weird?

 **Scott:** No it’s not believe me because I also called Meretz for the date I had with Krystal hahaha. And believe me she was impressed!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Cosima gave Scott a lot of things because they were best friends, he and his mom also got hooked up with clothes from time to time by Cosima or Cosima’s mom and they both were allowed to use their cars . Cosima and Scott’s mom became best friends over the years._ **

**_They all knew that nobody would take advantage of each other because the friendship and love was real and build over the years._ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**Cosima:**  You already beat me with the limo ? Damn Scotty hahah, I guess the limo is a good idea then.

 **Scott:** Yes it is! The ideas you have for the date is totally awesome I’m impressed!

 **Cosima:** Thanks Scott !

 **Scott:** Your welcome , so since we both are going to give the best friends a gift by asking them to be ours , how about we go to Jason and check out some jewelry?

 **Cosima:** That’s a great Idea sounds good ! How about we go Friday ? We both know it’s going to take some time to get everything custom made.

 **Scott:** Alright cool I’ll text him! Let’s go at noon!

 **Cosima:** Fine by me ! I’ll talk to you later I got to handle some things for my date and stuff.

 **Scott:** Cool , later alligator!

 **Cosima:** Au revoir amigo!

 **Scott:** ahhahahaha

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosima hung up the phone and dialed Delphine’s number.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosima~Delphine**

**Cosima:** Hey babe it’s me

 **Delphine:** Bonsoir Ma Cherie

 **Cosima:** How are you doing?

 **Delphine:** I’m a little bit tired but I feel great she said happy.

 **Cosima:** Really , care to share why she said teasingly?

 **Delphine:** Well I had one of the best dates of my life yesterday , and I can’t stop thinking about the kisses I got afterwards .

 **Cosima:** Oehh care to share who that person is so I can get some kisses to?

 **Delphine:** Brat ! you make me so happy Cherie you really do I want you to know that she said lovingly.

 **Cosima:** You’re too sweet you make me happy too!

 **Delphine:** Awhh

 

 **Cosima:**  You make me so happy that I want to take you on date , I know I promised you today , but I have to take care of a few things so I want to take you on a date tomorrow if that’s okay with you?

 **Delphine:** Ah I really looked forward seeing you today Cherie , she pouted.

 **Cosima:** Me too but believe me babe it will be totally worth it , you think you can wait that long , Cosima said seductively .

 **Delphine:** hmm I don’t know how will I survive she said dramatically , but if you say it will be worth it I will wait until I see you arrive . she chuckled.

 **Cosima:** ahahah , believe me it will be totally worth it . Wear something casual!

 **Delphine:** Alright I will , interested in wearing matching colors again cherie?

 **Cosima:** Hmm sounds good , may I pick the color?

 **Delphine:** Oui of course!

 **Cosima:** Dark Army green.

 **Delphine:** Alright cherie sounds good . What time do I need to be ready tomorrow?

 **Cosima:** Uhmm around 11.30 , I’ll come pick you up .

 **Delphine:** Such an gentle lady , I can’t wait to see you again .

 **Cosima:** Can’t wait to see you to , I’ll talk to you later . Bye babe

 **Delphine:** Au revoir Cherie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both hung up.

The rest of the day Cosima made Shure everything was set for their date the following date so everything would be going smoothly.

Before she went to bed she sent Delphine a goodnight text:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Message sent 22:45 **

**Cosima:** Goodnight my French angel , I can’t wait to see you tomorrow xx

** Message sent 22:49 **

**Delphine:** Oui I can’t wait to see you too Cherie, Bonne nuit xx

 

Delphine laid in bed she felt herself getting warm inside thinking about Cosima.

She looked at Cosima’s Profile picture and hugged it before she turned her phone off. ( Cosima in a fashionable outfit posing for a photoshoot with a big smile on her face) .  

At the other end Cosima was looking at a profile picture from Delphine before she turned her phone off. ( Delphine on a barstool, her blonde curls loose, with an awesome marine dress with gold buttons that hugged her figure perfectly , red lipstick and an Black French beret with a gold button on the top).

 After a while they both fell asleep…

_Cosima with Delphine on her mind….Delphine with Cosima on her mind…._

_Both already so deeply in love with each other…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ,  
> and leave some requests!


	16. Cosima: Best date ever?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best date ever? Hell yes
> 
> thanks to Luz1979 for beta reading my story , apreciate it x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Six Flags adventure, Romance , Drama and Smutt!

** Cosima: An Mind blowing Date **

The next day Delphine woke up around 07. 30 , she stood up and went to the bathroom. Went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

Before she decided to get some more sleep she checked her phone and saw a new message that Cosima sent the night before while she was asleep.

 

**Message sent 23:45**

**Cosima:** Be ready tomorrow morning around 11 o’clock xx

 

Delphine was more than excited . She installed her alarm at 9:30 so she had enough time to get ready . She placed her phone back on the bedtable and drooled back too sleep.

 

Cosima on the other hand was so excited she woke up around 9 o’clock . Checked her phone and saw that Delphine had read the message luckily.

She did a quick 30 minute insanity workout , took a warm shower.

After that she dried herself , put on some long Black/Gold boxer shorts and a Black/Gold sports bra.

Yeah Cosima was more the type to wear Cool girly sports underwear. 

After that she tightened and palm rolled her dreadlocks with coconut oil. Making her hair look and smell good. She decided to go for a loose bun . She applied her winked eyeliner and put on her black signature wing glasses.

 

She walked over to her closet and put on the outfit she picked out the night earlier before going to bed.

 

She decided to go for Leather Black motor leggings with dark green zippers on her knees and ankles.

An oversized Army green knitted wool sweater with turtle neck that ended a little under her knees. A suede dark green oversized Indian jacket with black fringe on her arms and her back. She decided to wear gold little hoop earrings with little diamonds. Her signature golden ratio chain and her signature gold rings she always wore on both hands. This time she added an big golden chain that reached past her chest with little coins on it. An dark green leather watch gold plated.

She choose to wear her new green yeezy sneakers. That morning she decided that Delphine and her needed some matching shoes that she was going to get her later when she surprised her shopping.

She grabbed her newest design, an arm bag, applied under her sleeve for little things. She had her key , cards and other little important stuff in it. She kept her phone  in the pocket of her jacket.

After she was done dressing , she applied some one million perfume ( her favorite since she caught Delphine sniffing and sighing satisfied when they hugged last time) .

 

She went downstairs and asked their maid for some breakfast. She joined her parents at the table.

 

Good morning our little big monkey Mateo said , looking good there what are your plans for today?

Yeah sweetie you look good let me take a picture before you go Kandi joined in the conversation.

"Mum, Dad stop it omg I’m not 7 anymore she blushed.

You see darling she is hiding something for us I knew it! Who is the lucky girl?  I wanted to take your mum out for dinner but our personal limo chauffeur was already booked for a Cosima Einhaus. Care to explain? Yeah Cosima what’s going on Kandi said.

"Okay I’ll keep it short but promise me you’ll be happy for me? Her parents both nodded.

"Okay so I met this girl a few days ago , her name is Delphine .

Kandi frowned a little because she recognized the name Delphine because she was representing one since the fashion show but she never met her because she was always working on assignments , that’s why her assistant Felicia took care of everything , but hmm what are the odds that Cosima was talking about the same Delphine  I mean there must me more Delphine’s right she thought?  A voice interrupted her thinking.

"Mum..Mum are you still there? I think I lost you for a moment. Yeah yeah sorry sweetie I’m here what were you saying?

"I said I changed my name to Einhaus not officially , but because I don’t want to be seen as the daughter of or that people use me again after they know who I am or what I’ve already achieved.

 

She glanced over at the wall and cabinet with all her fashion and science prices she won over the years.

 

"I want people to like me for me and since I had an makeover people don’t recognize me so easily.

So yeah I met Delphine a few days ago when we went bowling with the group , and we immediately had a connection it was like she electrified me and truly cared and was interested . So I gained the courage after the group insisted that I would regret it if I didn’t take her number. And I got her number. Remember that they day I borrowed the captain bus? That day we all went out Delphine and her best friend included and we had an awesome night . She took me on a date 2 days ago it was beyond words we went to that fashion restaurant  you and I always go to. Luckily nobody recognized me .

That they day after we went out with the group and after our date she told me that she feels a very special connection with me and that she likes me a lot. I told her I felt the same.

You know after everything I been through with my last exes I never thought that I would feel like this. I’ve never felt like this with anyone ever. Scott and Rachel both told me that they see that what is going on between us is real , and that they never saw me this happy.

 

I hope you can be happy for me to..

 

 

 

 

Cosima.. were your parents we always will want what’s best for you. Your much older now you’ve been through a lot emotionally  when we see something is not good or something is going the  wrong direction we will always help you and give you advice. If you make choices that your absolutely Shure about will support you a 100% percent. After hearing your story we can see how happy you’ve been and still are . And were so happy for you. Whatever is going on between you guys make Shure it’s something special. Make each other feel special and happy and create something that lasts forever. And always remember that were here for you and that we love you.

 

When you feel it’s time to tell her who you really are and everything , promise us to invite her over for dinner I want to know and see the persons that makes my daughter so happy! they smiled.

Cosima stood up and hugged her parents. "Thanks Mum and Dad.

 

Outside she heard Scott car.  **TOOT TOOT TOOT!!**

"I got to go Scott is taking me to Delphine now I’ll text you guys later.

She left the house and got in the car with Scott.

 

"Dude you look good , you have a date to or something Cosima teased?

Actually, yes I do . I told Krystal to go over to Delphine’s house so I could take her to our date from their.

"Nice , so what are you guys gonna do?

How about I tell you when my date is over ? "Ughhh fine If you want to play it like that.

 

Scott laughed and pulled up in Delphine’s driveway.

 

Meanwhile Delphine was laying the finishing and touches on her outfit, she was almost done applying her make-up when the bell rang.

Oh dieu , who could that be am I late she thought to herself. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 10.30.  She checked the camera next to her door and saw a smiling Krystal.

She opened the door.

 

"Dellll, how are you doing girl am I interrupting she said teasingly . Knowing that she had a date.

Mon dieu Krystal what are you doing here? I have a date in 30 minutes .

"I know I know , me too Scott is dropping Cosima off her and then he is taking me on a date.

Ohh really that’s amazing you and Scott are really getting it on Oui? "Del stop the only thing were getting on is dating he is a total gentleman believe me , he will never do anything that would make me uncomfortable we already had that talk. Or let say he initiated it . Such a gentlemen Oui?!

"Stop teasing and show your outfit. Delphine stood in front of Krystal and posed.

She was wearing , Black shine Dr Martens, Dark green leather leggings, a black Knitted turtle neck sweater, Her golden ratio necklace. An diamond ring with a green stone in it. An oversized green blazer that reached passed her knees.  Gold tear drop earrings. And a little shoulder hand bag with important stuff in it.

She had decided to leave her hair wild and curly.

So what do you think she said.  "Del…. Omg girl you look good Krystal screamed! Oui thank you , you don’t look so bad either Delphine teased.

"Shut up! And let’s take a picture for the gram!

 

After they took pictures they decided to go outside and wait for their dates.

 

"So did Cosima shared what you guys are going to do? Non she did not she just said that I would love it and that I need to wear something casual. And Scott?

"He is taking me out for a fancy breakfast and dinner and to one of the biggest Fashion Con events where you can meet people and get free make up and stuff.

He is? Wauw you really found yourself a keeper Krystal. "Originally he studied science, but he is also into fashion because of Cosima I mean have you look at him? That facial hair, the bun and earring are really doing it for me.

And I saw his closet he got a lot tips , clothes and inspiration from Cosima, they shop together a lot. They got great style.

Oui they do that’s one of the things that attracts me to her. And her dreadlocks and the glasses.

 

"I wonder where they are it almost 11 o ‘clock.  Look I see Scott’s car , Delphine pointed at the Black jeep. I think they are talking. "Let’s go over there and knock on the window.

 

They walked over to the car and knocked on the window.

 

Cosima and Scott too deep in their conversation to notice anything , Krystal knocked on the window.

 **JEEEEZZZZ OMG**  Scott jumped up and held his heart , they both stepped out of the car . "Krystal  omg you scared me they all started laughing.

They greeted each other . Scott and Krystal both got into the car and drove off.

 

Cosima turned around, placed her hand on Delphine’s hips and kissed her passionately.

When they broke the kiss off they leaned their head together and looked each other in the eye.

 

"Hey. Bonjour cherie, I’ve missed you. "I missed you to babe, you look so good . You too Cherie , I like it .

 "Thanks Delphine.  Alright I’ve tried to make this day as special as I can for you, so everything I have planned for today. I want you to be yourself, feel comfortable and enjoy everything I do deal? Oui deal .

"Okay here we go! Cosima dialed a number and called.

 **Cosima:** Hey , yeah were ready you can come now.

 **Meretz:** Cool I’ll be there in a few second, I’m just around the corner.

 

Cherie what’s going on? "Just wait Cosima smiled.

 

30 seconds later a black limousine pulled up . Cosima grabbed her hand and opened the door for her.

They both entered the limousine and sat down. Cosima picked up the phone that was connected with the drivers booth .

"Hey Meretz , you have the list right? Alright let’s go to the first location.

 

Cherie did you do all this for me ? Delphine said in shock. "Yes babe I did all this for you , I wanted to surprise you and make you feel special remember?

Delphine smiled and kissed her. When she broke away from the kiss, Cosima handed her a rose with a hand written card message that said:

  
**_Les roses sont violettes rouges sont bleues, mon doux ange français, cette date est spécialement pour vous ...._**   (Roses are red violets are blue , my sweet French angel, this date is especially for you)

Delphine looked at Cosima while a tear escaped her eyes. Cosima smiled at her lovingly and whipped away the tear. She leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I have the feeling that my soul already met you, it feels like I know you longer that I have , this connection that we have is so special. Oui, yes it is , and they kissed again.

When they broke apart they both took a glass with red wine and sat in comfortable silence , enjoying each other’s company. Cosima played some French music .

Luckily the windows from the limousine were remote controlled , so Cosima had made Shure that the windows were so dark that you couldn’t see outside.

 

After a short 15 minute drive they arrived at the first location.

Cosima opened the door for her and interlaced their fingers.

"Welcome to our first destination.  ** _‘La Seine’_**  were going to have a fancy breakfast, believe me you’ll need it for what we are about to do Cosima winked.  ** _Oh dieu I wished you would do me, Delphine pull yourself together not now. Dieu I really need a cold shower she thought._**

They entered the restaurant. "Good morning , I have reservations under Einhaus . Just one moment let me check...... Yes that’s correct , my name is Raj and I will be your waiter this morning. He led them to a private area of the restaurant. The private area was big but there were less people so you had some privacy. 

So what will it be for you ladies this morning? "Raj can you give me the special special , if you know what I mean? Yes I know what you mean he winked and walked away.

Cosima , she reached over and interlaced their hands , you make me so happy you have no idea . She kissed her knuckles. Cosima smiled at her.

 

5 minutes later their food arrived. French baguette’s with garlic, apple cinnamon waffles, pancakes, fresh apple juice, green tea and some water.

Was that all Miss Eihaus? Umm no wait Cosima whispered something in Raj ear and he nodded and walked away.

"I hope you like the food , Bon appetite Cosima said in perfect French.

Oh Dieu you speak French?

"Yes babe I do, fluently actually. I learned a few languages for my parents work.

"I can speak fluent, French , German , a little Chinese, a little Dutch , Spanish , a little Russian and wait for it … fluently English!

You are so cheeky Delphine laughed. And here I thought you google translated the messages that you gave me.  

"Pas de bébé, je l'ai fait tout moi-même. (no babe i did it all myself)

 

Delphine smiled…I love it when you speak French it make me feel so special , nobody did that for me . "Tu es special (you are special)

They ate their breakfast after 1 hour of eating breakfast and enjoying themselves they went to leave the restaurant.

Cosima payed . Miss Einhaus I have your package. Raj handed her they said goodbye and went back to the limousine.

 

Meretz let’s go to the second location. Cosima handed Delphine the bag Raj gave her. "These are for you freshly flown out of France. Oh dieu thank you Cosima , fresh truffles I love it , she kissed Cosima's cheek.

 After a short 5 minute drive Meretz stopped , they both excited the car. "Meretz can you pick us up around 18:00 ? Of course Cosima. "Thanks I’ll call you and tell you where you can pick us up. 

 

"So for this surprise I want you to enjoy it and be yourself alright? "It’s on me , promise you’ll enjoy it. Oui I promise cherie as long if it’s with you I’ll enjoy it . "Good so let’s go!

But Cosima what are we going to do ? Were in the city . "Exactly I’m taking you shopping ! No Cosima I can’t let you do that and pay for everything.

"Babe, babe Cosima interrupted her. Remember your promise? Oui I do . "Keep it and enjoy it ! "Believe me I want to , one day I’ll explain more about me and fashion and stuff . But for now enjoy it okay ? I want you to go with at least 10+ shopping bags! Oh dieu , you are so , so sweet you know that? Cosima smiled. They kissed passionately , tongues intertwining with each other. After a few moments Cosima broke away breathless. "Holy Watershed Delphine I think we need to stop your setting my body on fire . Delphine winked and smiled teasingly.

They went from shop to shop, H&M, Zara, Topshop , Monki, forever21 , Louis Vuitton store, Versace store, Adidas, Puma  and more and more.

When they arrived at the Versace store , Cosima went to the counter to pick up an order.

They walked to the dressing room. "So Delphine I got us matching Versace robes for our trip to Six Flags. Dieu you did? They unwrapped the package Cosima got and  both tried on the black gold robe.  That’s so sweet , I must say I find it sad that were not sharing a room together .

"Ah you do ? Well I have news for you , Scott and I switched rooms , he and Krystal wanted to share and I got stuck with you she smiled cheeky. Brat! "Hahah I’m joking I’m so happy to share a room with you.  Shall we get matching flip flops? Didn’t you buy enough already Cherie? Delphine said concerned.

"Don’t worry babe , I got this. You know that’s what you said 20 bags ago Mon BéBé? "I know and I’ll never get tired saying that. Well if you insist let’s get some matching flip flops.

They went to the counter , Cosima got the flip flops and paid for everything.

"Okay there is one  last store I want to go to before we Raj picks us up. Okay cherie.

They walked hand in hand and entered the footlocker. "I want us to get matching shoes if you like? Oui I would like that very much she smiled.

Hey Cos a guy entered from the back. Hey Donnie , Cosima fist pumped him. Back for some new shoes I see, and who is the pretty and lucky lady with you? "Yes I’m back you know me. This is my date Delphine . Bonjour nice to meet you . Nice to meet you to mademoiselle he said in a terrible French, you are one lucky lady Cosima never brings someone other than Scott shopping he winked.

Okay walk with me to our private area . Donnie led them to the back, where there was a private area with a chesterfield couch, a mirror and a private bar. After he gave them a glass of wine. He came with a table with the newest shoes who had yet to be released.

So I got the newest Rihanna collection, the velvet plateau shoes, the newest yeezy’s , and a few Dr martens.

Cosima walked over to the shoes and checked them out . "Men they look hella nice.  Babe how about I choose from the Rihanna Collection and the yeezy’s and you choose from the Dr martens and don’t hold back okay? Oui I won’t.

After 10 minutes off looking. They both gave their choice to Donnie.

Delphine you go first.

Oui I picked my 4 favorite Dr martens for us.

  * **Ankle Boots:** Metallic Bordeaux
  * **Plateau Boots :** Galaxy
  * **The standard with laces:** Metallic Purple/Gold
  * **Gladiator Sandals:** Brown leather with gold studs and fringes



" Delphine I’m impressed , I love it ! Delphine blushed.

Okay Cos your turn!

 

"Alright so I got us the Black , Grey and Brown Beige yeezy boots and sneaker version. And I got us the Rihana fenty plateau velvet shoes in every color possible.

Oh dieu Delphine gasped!!! Cosima you know how much that costs, omg I can accept that . Delphine panicked and had to catch her breath and sit down, this girl is crazy she thought , am I really that worth it?

Donnie looked at Cosima , and said you didn’t tell her did you? Cosima nodded, "I didn’t she sighed. "Can you just get me everything in size  **7.5 and 8.5** please? Yeah no probs you’re going to take it with you right now? "Yes I came with a Limo she winked Meretz is coming I’ll be out in a bit . Donnie smiled alright i'll take care off everything, you take care of your girl. And he walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

** Cosima~Meretz **

**Cosima:** Hey Meretz , yeah can you pick us up at the footlocker, Donnie has a few bags with stuff from us so if you can just put everything in the car will be out in a bit cool?

 **Meretz:** Cos it’s 05.30 is it not to early?

 **Cosima:** Yeah I know it’s a little earlier but I got to take care of something so just wait out front.

 **Meretz:** All right cool I’ll take care of everything.

 **Cosima:** Cool thanks , bye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Delphine was still freaking out. Cosima took her hands and kneeled in front of her.

She lifted Delphine’s head up and looked her in the eye . "Delphine can you please please not freak out ? I promised you I want to make you feel special and I want you to be comfortable.

Cherie , I don’t feel comfortable with you spending so much money on me . "Delphine … Cosima sighed please trust me when I say I want to . I’ve never done anything like this even for my exes or anyone except Scott. Your special please, she pleaded.

Only if you tell me what Donnie meant with you didn’t tell her. "There is a lot I have to tell you eventually but I’ll tell you one thing. Money is not an option with me don’t worry , about that I don’t like to brag about it I’m humble but yeah were kinda rich. Cosima looked away ashamed. But I’ve been into fashion for a lot of years and one of those things is that I make money with my Footlocker partnerships . I design for them regularly so I have limited access to shoes . I’m allowed twice a month to come with someone and get shoes with no limit. So yeah that’s part of my story.

Delphine stroked Cosima’s cheek and smiled. I’m sorry for freaking out cherie , I’m just not used to someone making me feel special and buying so much things for me. "Don’t worry , I guess were both new to this. They kissed and got into the limousine.

"Meretz let’s go to the next location cool? Of course Cosima .

Cosima embraced Delphine and held her waist. Delphine leaned her head on Cosima’s shoulder and played with Cosima’s rings on her fingers.

After an 20 minute drive they arrived at the restaurant  ** _‘Le Ocean’_** Omg Cosima do you know how long I’ve wanted to go to this place it’s always booked. How did you managed this? "Don’t worry I got connections she winked. They entered the restaurant.

Good evening Ladies . "Good evening sir , I have reservations under Einhaus table for 2 . Oui I see , you have the underwater arrangement , impressive Miss Einhaus. Just one moment he took an remote pressed an botton and handed Cosima the remote.

A few seconds later an waiter appeared. Good evening Ladies , my name is James . "You mean as in james bond ? Can I call you 007? Are you going to bring my food driving a corvette?  Cosima! Oh dieu Delphine chuckled she slapped her arm lightly.  James laughed , if you like that Miss Einhaus you may call me that. And i will think about that corvette part he winked.

 

 

He led them to an gold elevator and they went down.

When they entered they saw a lot of couples enjoying their food and the underwater view.

Cosima,..Delphine gasped this is amazing , I can’t believe this. "Me neither this is amazing.

James led them to a booth that faced away from the other guests, and faced only the underwater view.

 

Cosima and Delphine sat close next to each other. May I take your order please?

"Delphine do you want to order? Oui if you insist, Delphine named a view French things. James notated everything. Was that all ladies? "Uhmm wait I would like a whole bottle of ‘ ** _Çidre de pomme vin ‘_**  alright , if you need anything at all just press the button on the remote and I’ll be there as quick as possible. In the meantime you can use our free photo boot. Merci thank you.

Delphine took Cosima’s hand and led her to the photo boot. Delphine sat on Cosima’s lap and hooked her arm around her neck for the pictures.

 **The 1st picture:**  Cosima smiled at the camera while Delphine was hugging her.

 **The 2** **nd** **picture:**  Cosima smiled and her face was half buried in Delphine neck.

 **The 3** **rd** **picture** : Delphine Kissed Cosima on her cheek.

 **The 4** **th** **picture:**  They both smiled at the camera.

 **The 5** **th** **picture:**  They smiled at each other.

 **The 6** **th** **picture:**  They Kissed passionately, while Delphine was holding her chin.

They decided to get an extra copy of the picture so they could both cherish this special moment. 

 

When they arrived back at the booth , the bottle Cosima ordered was on the table in an ice bucket and 2 Crystal Wine glasses.

Cosima poured some whine into their glasses. Delphine clinked her glass to Cosima. **“To us “**    They drank. Delphine pulled Cosima’s face close to her and kissed her passionately. Cosima pulled away and started to kiss and nib on Delphine’s pulls point in her neck. Delphine moaned softly. Cherie…Cherie Delphine whispered were in public . Cosima bit softly in her neck and pulled away with a last lingering kiss. Your such a tease Delphine said breathless. "Says the one who set my body on fire before we started shopping. Dieu not fair! Cosima chuckled.

 

Their food arrived and they started eating , they enjoyed each other so much . The waiter thought they were an cute couple, you guys absolutly look Like Fashion Couple goals he said when he saw the pictures of the photo booth.  . Neither one of them corrected him and they just stared lovingly at each other.  Stealing glances and kisses.

Around 20: 10 they decided to leave. Cosima Called James over and asked him to take a picture of them in front of the underwater view with her phone. After Cosima paid and Delphine insisted on leaving him a big tip .  They excited the restaurant.

Cosima opened the Limousine for her .  "Delphine this last surprise, took me some doing but I really really wanted to make this happen for you so I want you to enjoy every moment of this . Mon dieu Cosima I feel so so special it's so much . "You are special babe. They kissed for what felt like hours.(30 minutes) 

They broke apart when they arrived at the last destination. "Delphine before we leave can you give Meretz the keys to your house so he can drop everything off he is gonna do the same for me and after everything he is gonna pick us up?

 

Delphine nodded and  handed him the key .

 

"Okay I need you to put this eye cover on . Oehh Cosima I’m so exciting. "Trust me when you see what it is you’re going to br in shock.

Cosima led Delphine inside the theatre, she had managed to get exclusive  ** _‘Lion King’_**  musical tickets. And a private booth with a relax couch.

When they arrived at the booth Cosima Closed the door  and led Delphine over to the Relax couch.

 

Cherie do I need to have this eye cover on any longer?  **Cosima glanced at her watch 20:58**. The show would start in a few minutes. "Just for a few minutes hold on she squeezed her hand lightly.

**_After a few minutes the curtains started to open and the lights in the theathre started to get dark._ **

"Alright you can remove it Cosima whispered. Delphine removed the eye cover and blinked a few times with her eyes to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Cosima she whispered where are we? There is no one around us. "That’s because were in a private booth Delphine.

African music started to play, Cosima what’s goi… "Delphine sshh just wait for it , it begins.

 

After a few minutes of watching Delphine suddenly gasped with her hand slammed againsther  mouth realization hitting her. The show she and Krystal tried months to get tickets for  **the lion king!** She whispered loudly ! You took me to the Lion King, I can’t believe it . "Cosima smirked at Delphine happy reaction. "Yes I did .

The whole show Delphine and Cosima were singing a long together with every song. Cosima hugged Delphine who left a few tears when the dead of Mufasa happened and kissed her.

After the show was over and everyone gave the cast an standing ovation Delphine pulled Cosima’s face towards her and kissed her.

"I guess you like it then Cosima smiled? Oui I did !

"I have one more surprise, Cosima took Delphine backstage. Cosima what are we doing here?

"I managed to get you to meet the  **Lion King**  cast,  I had some connections.  What kind of connections Delphine looked shocked. "Well I helped with the Costumes, masks and stuff. Oh dieu…merde unbelievable , how did I get so lucky she said. "I guess it was fate Delphine .

They spent almost an hour hanging out with the cast, taking pictures, laughing, sharing stories.

Before they left the theathre Cosima went to the reception and picked up to Vip Goodie bags that contained: Lion king cd with all the songs, The lion king movie, the lion king musical on dvd, autographed pictures and stuff, and some gadgets. And an exclusive mask.

Cosima this is amazing she smiled with teary eyes and pulled her in for a long kiss.

 

Meretz was already waiting for them around the corner. They sat down while meretz drove them to Delphine’s house. Cosima opened the car fridge an pulled out 2 eskimo pie ice creams. "These are my favorite desserts , prepare to be a craving addict. Oui I think already am .They ate their ice cream while Delphine checked her phone.  ** _i hope you'll be my favorite desert soon Cosima thought_**...

 

Cosima look at this , Krystal an Scott went on a date day too. "Omg where did they go? Cosima glanced over the picture. "Scott didn’t want to tell me. He took her for a fancy dinner, breakfast and after that he took her to a big Fashion con event thingy, where you could meet people and get free samples like, clothes , shoes, make-up and more. "Really , that’s my boy so proud off him! Cosima smiled.

In the picture Scott his hand was on the small off Krystal’s back his other hand full with bags of him and Krystal. Krystal’s hand  was on his chest and they were smiling at each other.

They are so cute , Si Belle. "Yes they are , who would have thought best friends dating best friends. Oui who would have thought.

 

Meretz interrupted them through the speaker.

Miss Einhaus we have arrived he said, before Cosima could pick up the hook, Delphine beat her too it.

Merci , Meretz you can go home now Cosima will be staying with me. "I will? Cosima looked surprised at her. Oui cherie you will.

As you wish miss Cormier. Meretz lowered the window and handed Delphine her house key.

They said goodbye to Meretz and walked towards Delphine’s apartment with interlaced hands.

 

When they entered the house Cosima was speechless, Delphine’s house was very modern, fashionable, old skool, french and well-kept and quit big . Considering that it looked very different from the outside.

"Your apartment is amazing babe , I love it very you . Merci Cosima.

 

Meretz had made Shure that all Delphine’s bag that Cosima bought her were placed next to her bar.

 

Mon dieu Cosima you bought me so much, I think I need to add an extra walking closet she smiled. "Ohh if you would have told me eaelier I would have bought you one today she teased. Brat! Stop it

"haha You like it . Oui I do very much actually.

 

While Cosima was admiring Delphine’s house. Delphine slipped her hand around Cosima’s waist from the back and kissed her neck.

Cosima?   "hmmh.. yeah? she hummed, enjoying Delphine’s kissing.

 

I really really enjoyed today , you made me feel so special , no has ever done that for me , no one has cared so much for me as you did today and the days that we have been together.

I really like you , thank you Mon BéBé . "Your welcom my angel...

 

Cosima turned in Delphine’s arms and kissed her sweetly and full off passion. Sucking on their tongues lightly. Cosima broke away from the kiss and started kissing Delphine’s neck. Delphine left out a low groan, pulling Cosima closer.  She lifted Cosima’s lips back to hers and kissed her senseless, while she walked them over too her Queen sized bed.

When they arrived in the room , Cosima lifted Delphine up against the wal , while Delphine wrapped her legs around Cosima’s waist. (Yeah Cosima was very strong)

They kept kissing , heated passionate kisses. Cosima started to stroke Delphine’s breast. Delphine left out a low moan.

 

She grabbed Cosima’s ass and squeezed lightly Cosima let out a groan. They both still had their clothes on , Delphine tried a few times to take Cosima’s Sweater off but Cosima Kissed her senseless and carefully stopped her.

When Delphine tried it for the 3th time , Cosima stopped her again.  Delphine pulled back a little. Cherie is there something wrong? "Uhmm no no what makes you say that Cosima said ashamed.

I thought that you wanted this too. "Don’t get me wrong babe I do , just not tonight I,. I’m not ready yet. I hope you’re not mad at me. Mad at you? After everything you did for me Cosima BéBé I can’t.

Is it something I did? "No no God no , your perfect Delphine, I just it’s been a long time and I just need to be ready there is something I have to do first Oui. Je ne dis pas jamais, je dis juste non maintenant ..(i'm not saying never , i'm just saying not now) Cosima answered her in French.

 

Delphine tighted her legs a little tighter around Cosima’s waist and pulled her in for another kiss. She sqeezed Cosima’s ass one last time and stood back on her legs.  Would you at least stay over and cuddle with me ? "Of course Delphine. Do you have like a tank top or shirt where I can sleep in?

Oui I do and in the bathroom I have a spare toothbrush . Delphine handed her an black t-shirt with the text polonium on it.

They both stripped down to their underwear and got ready for bed. Delphine couldn’t help but admire Cosima’s toned and trained body.  ** _Oh dieu …so sexy._**

They both got into bed and faced each other. Delphine intertwined their legs and hands. They laid there just staring at each other. "Your so beautiful, I promise when I take care of that thing I’ll tell you everything. Oui cherie take your time . They kissed, and kissed until Delphine’s lips felt still and she was asleep.

 

Cosima checked if she was really sleeping and texted Scott.

 **Cosima:**  I think I’m going to Ask Delphine at Six Flags to be my girlfriend, I can’t wait longer.

 **Scott:** For real, I knew you couldn’t resist. hahaha

 **Cosima:** Let’s make Shure everything is set for when we both asked them .

 **Scott:** Cool by me. Some candles , rose pedals and stuff, let's ask them saturday when were settled in the hotel and stuff, it would be cool if we do it before we go to Six Flags.

 **Cosima:** Look at you Scotty Boy, you romantic. Yeah sounds good to me, we can take care of everything on the road.

 **Scott:** stop it, yeah sounds good to me i'll bring the Ipad. How was your date today btw?

 **Cosima:** It was amazing, she totally loved it , she just freaked out a little when I bought her so much , especially when I got her almost over 20 pairs matching shoes for her, so Iexplained my partnership a little to her.

 **Scott:** oehh how did she take it?

 **Cosima:** She felt better after I explained that I have the right to free shoes, she really is different than anyone I ever met. She doesn’t care that I’m rich or the material things she just cares about me , and that makes me want to spoil her more. I think… I love her more and more every time were together.

 **Scott:** I have the same with Krystal it’s crazy , were so lucky. Where are you btw?

 

 **Cosima:** Uhmm I am at home.. why?

 **Scott:** Don’t lie to me you’re at Delphine’s aren’t you?

 

 **Cosima:** Well she might have invited me over.

 **Scott:** Omg , so did you guys did something?

 **Cosima:** If you mean made love, then no I stopped her a few times. I want to do it right. I want her to be mine first before I make love.

 **Scott:** Me to it just feel like the right thing to do.

 

 **Cosima:** Right? Indeed it does. So where are you?

 **Scott:** Same thing I’m at Krystal’s now just cuddling.

 

 **Cosima:** Awhh, how sweet. Anyway will meet early Friday, because I’m going to let the whole gang come over to my apartment, it seems better to me since I don’t want to tell everyone about you know what.

 **Scott:** I understand, I’ll help you clean up and get everything set up, did you tell Delphine about the room switch?

 **Cosima:** I did and she was happy  , I hope there is enough room for everyone in my apartment tho.

 **Scott:** Cosima …you have a penthouse , an expensive penthouse with 6 bedrooms of course there is room enough , there are only couples. Btw sent me a picture of you and Delphine I know you liked ours that Krystal send you guys.

 

Suddenly Cosima felt a hand stroking her belly.  Cherie what’s wrong can’t you sleep? "Yeah I just had to send Scott something don’t worry she winked. She texted Scott the picture , locked her phone and settled back in Delphine’s arms.

She kissed her softly on the lips and was fast asleep after a few minutes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next 2 days Cosima stayed over at Delphine’s, having fun , getting to know each other better.

Taking pictures of each other. Trying out the clothes that they bought. Watching movies and series in Delphine’s bed. Ordering food. And went to the fun fair, where Delphine won Cosima an Stuffed monkey and Cosima won Delphine an stuffed Puppy.

In the night they cuddled and kissed passionately. They planned some activities to do next to Six Flags. And made a list of things they needed to pack. It was so easy being with each other , they felt comfortable around each other , they both felt the love ( they both didn’t admit that yet). They were happy and very attracted to each other.

 

Cosima left Thursday in the evening needing to prepare things for the next day.

She whore an tight black skinny jeans and an Dark blue knitted sweater from Delphine. Since she didn't went back after their date she borrowed clothes for Delphine.

Cherie I must admit you look very good in my clothes. "You think so? Oui i do i took a few pictures for myself , she winked.

"Oeh Thanks , I guess that’s the reason why I’m going to keep this outfit. And I guess that’s the reason why I’m keeping your outfit you wore at our date. Cosima gasped .

Two can play that game Cosima she winked. 

They kissed again, things started to turn very heated again. "Del…Del I really need to go sweetie, I have to take care of a few things. Oui … just give me a few moments. After 5 minutes Cosima broke away from the kiss. Delphine whined and pouted. Trying to pull Cosima back in the kiss. Cherie I just can’t get enough your such a good kisser. "Delphine have you kissed yourself your French , do you know how much strength it costs me to get away from your lips she teased.  "Don’t worry we see each other tomorrow, They kissed once more before Cosima got into the cab who drove her home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she entered the house she heard her mum.

 

Mateo ?!? You’re not going to believe who came home after that text message 2 days ago .

Who is it, an monkey? "Dad stop you know who!  Ohh our daughter , totally forgot we had one . It was so quit in the house. "Stop being cheeky Dad.

They all laughed.

I guess your date went good ? "Yes it did she liked everything. 

Good kido , just like your daddy an romatic. Oh mateo stop it Kandi yelled.

 

So you’re going to Six Flags The day after tomorrow right? Yes dad the whole shebang!

Okay kido , everything is set Joe is going to drive the you guys in the captain bus and stay over there but in a different hotel.

"Alright I’m gonna be at my apartment tomorrow , I’m going to let everyone meet me there and stay over there.

Just tell him to come over there around 09:00 so we can leave 09:30 . Cool Kido he the bus is also stashed with food and drinks for when you go and comeback. "Geez dad what nice thank you.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

** OB Group **

**Cosima:** Whatsup guys , everyone still alive?

 **Sarah:** Omg guys look who it is , the ‘Geek Monkey’ herself thought she died , my god where have you been ?

 **Felix:** Oi , oi what have you been up to?

 **Tony:** I think I know guys , and I think you guys all ow me 20 bucks!

 **Helena:** They are  still alive yes, I told you guys .

 **Scott:** They?

 **Felix:** Scott you know what were talking about !

 **Delphine:** What’s going on?

 **Sarah:** It get’s better and better guys .

 **Cosima:**  What the hell is going on with you guys?

 **Tony:** You mean from the fact that you and Delphine went on a few dates and Scott and Krystal did? and you guys totally vanished from the group chat!?!

 **Cosima:** I don’t  know what you guys are talking about…

 **Felix:**  You better admit it , you see we spotted you guys a few nights ago, kissing in the city enjoying each other.

 **Scott:** Well damn…

 **Sarah:** Scott I wouldn’t talk… we busted you and Krystal too… you see,,

 **Krystal:** Well damn, better confess now guys . will never hear the end of it..

 **Delphine:** okay I admit….

 **Cosima:** I plead the fifth….

 **Felix:** Don’t worry guys , we all thought it was very cute  don’t we guys?

 **Tony:** Totally cute !

 **Sarah:** yup very cute!

 **Cosima:** Anyway guys…jerks,, we meet at my apartment tomorrow , I’ll be there around 14:00 , we leave the next day around 09:30 

 **Felix:** Driver, whoe Cosima I’m impressed .

 **Cosima:** The address is : 65th boulevard, the 1st floor.

 **Tony:** isn’t that the part with the penthouses? Dude you live in a penthouse?

 **Cosima:** uhh, nah just an apartment. I got to go laterzz!

 **Sarah:** I googled it . Damn guys She totally lives in an penthouse omg, can’t wait to see it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Cosima picked up Scott and they drove off to Jaquez a private jeweler , who helped them for years .

 

So what’s the plan guys , are you guys getting married he joked?

"Jaquez stop it hahaha, nah we want to ask our not yet girlfriends to be official and make a promise to them sealing with jewelry that reminds them of our promise.

No way that’s amazing guys. So what is it 2 promise rings?

No I want a promise chain, and she wants a ring.

 

After 2 hours of checking out different jewelry , making Shure everything was alright they both left with a black jewelry box .

Scott picked out a golden chain , with a golden pendant of rose hanging on it. In the rose were little pink diamonds and somewhere in the rose was Scott’s name engraved and Krystals name through it.

Cosima had a golden ring of a helix and a little nautilishel through it. ,with red and blue diamonds in it (their favorite colors). On the inside of the ring  cosima’s name was engraved , and delphine’s . and the french word spécial.

 

When they arrived at Cosima’s apartment they packed there bags and got all the rooms ready , it was a penthouse with 6 rooms in total and a steampunk theme. She had bought the penthouse for a cheap prize on her 18th birthday and her parents renovated it as present.

Scott also had a room, and a closet with clothes .

 

They both sat down on the chesterfield couch and waited until the others of the group started to arrive.

Scott… I’m kind off nervous to ask Delphine to be mine what if she says no?

Cos calm down the way she is looking at you she definitely is going to say yes.

You’re probably right but , I’m gonna tell her about what I’ve been through and stuff and make a promise , I’m not yet gonna tell her who I am . I feel like were in a good place I just want to wait for a while you get me?

Yeah I get you , just make shure you don’t fuck it up and that you tell her asap, it’s never good to start a relationship without telling the important stuff.

You’re right I tell her when it’s right. Are you nervous?

Nah I’m not I feel like this is it you know, I want her , I like her I’m ready.

After a long pause Cosima looked and him and smiled … me too . They fist pumped each other. 

After a 30 minutes the doorbell rang.

**_Knock knock knock ! oi oi Geek monkey open up were here!_ **

 

Let’s get this adventure started…. And she stood up and opened the door…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think?!?
> 
> thanks to Luz1979 for beta reading my story , apreciate it x


	17. An proposal and a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal and a ring hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Six flags and after that? Drama

** Six Flags Squad **

Cosima opened the door , where  Felix, Tony, Helena, Cal, Jesse and Sarah were waiting for her. Admiring the hall way.

Oi ‘Geek monkey glad to see us, they were a standing in the hallway with their luggage ? “Hell yes guys , she hugged them all and invited them inside.

Oh yeah Cos before I forget, this is Jesse my boyfriend yes? Hey Jesse he smiled.  “Nice to meet you I’m Cosima she smiled.  Come on in guys, didn’t expect you guys to come early she teased.

Are you kidding Dreads? When Sarah said yesterday that you live in a freaking penthouse I had to see it asap with my own eyes Tony laughed.

Oi’ Cos if you call this an apartment , then my shithole must be a freaking dog house yeah! “Alright guys stop it . Sit make yourself comfortable have some drinks and enjoy the food , I’ll give you guys an tour when the rest is here she winked. Yeah you better , Sarah answered.

They sat on the couch watching Bad boys featuring Will smith and Martin Lawrence. They were laughing, joking, enjoying each other’s company, taking snapchat videos and pictures for Instagram. Everyone was enjoying the movie.

45 minutes later the bell rang an second time , Cosima stood up and opened the door.

Krystal and Delphine were standing in the hallway smiling at her.

Hey Cos how you doing? Krystal hugged her . “I’m doing fine thanks , hold on a sec.

Krystal and Delphine both looked at her confused.

 

**Cosima ~ Scott**

**Scott:** Yoo what’ sup why you calling me?

 **Cosima:** Because there is a surprise for you at my door , and will never hear the end of it so come here!

 

After a few seconds Scott came walking to the front door , it was funny really he whore an oversized red sweater , and dark grey skinny jeans , with Star Wars shambles.

Hey Krystal, Hey Scott. They stared at each other lovingly hugging each other. “For god sake Scotty just kiss all right don’t mind us she teased. Krystal blushed and kissed him.

Meanwhile Delphine pinched Cosima’s hip. “Ow my ow ow  “Hey what was that for? Cherie where Is my kiss you forgot about me she pouted. “Omg I would never forget about you, come here . Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine and kissed her passionately. They broke apart after a few moments. “Hi gorgeous. Bonjour Cherie. They kissed again , but stopped when they saw a flashlight next to them. 

Gotcha Scott smiled. “Omg dude you did not just take a picture. I did maybe it will stop you from teasing us. Look Krystal they are sooo, sooo cute aren’t they ? Yeah they are, send me the picture.

Oh dieu Cosima , your teasing has led to this.  They all laughed.

“All right fine I guess I deserved it , let’s go to the rest before they start teasing us.

They entered the living room and joined the rest on the couch.

Oh guys look they’re here , I’m proud of you guys at least you guys held it in your pants Sarah yelled.

Oh God, _Damn,_ oh dieu. “Whatever dude she smiled.

 

They continued watching the movie. Delphine and Cosima were sharing an 4 seat couch, with Scott and Krystal who were cuddling. Cosima was sitting in the corner of the couch with her legs draped over Delphine’s lap. Delphine her arms were around Cosima’s waist..

Oi you guys are keeping it in your pants hey, Sarah teased. “Says the person who is practically turning her baby daddy on! “Do you need an room? Cosima throw back

Cosima! Sarah gasped, shockingly,. Fine I guess I deserved that.

They all laughed. During the movie Delphine glanced over at Cosima, enjoying her smile, her laughing and her warm body .

Yoo guys it’s a little past 18:30 , aren’t you guys hungry? I’m starving.

They all agreed . “Okay so I’m just going to order food and stuff , what do you guys want ?

Cosima took the IPad that was hanging in a bag attached to her couch.

While she was busy ordering Delphine was helping her, leaning with her chin on Cosima’s shoulder. Kissing her neck sometimes. “Del stop teasing your setting me on fire omg she whispered. Cherie I’m not doing anything she said with an innocent tone in her voice. “Uhu whatever you say Delphine.

While she tried finishing the orders, she couldn’t concentrate because Delphine slid her hands under her sweater playing with her bare six pack. “Del really you need to stop, it’s hard not to kiss you now. Delphine Kissed her neck once more and stopped teasing.

 

45 minutes later the bell rang . “Finally Food is her Cosima said and she got up to get the door.

Delphine already missing the warm body that was with her.  They heard Cosima talking with the delivery guy.

Good evening Cos ! “Yoo Robert what sup? I’m fine how are you haven’t seen you in a long time. “Yeah I was kind of busy lately she winked.  I saw that you wanted to pay with your card, but our machine broke so you can only pay with cash I’m very sorry. “Hey don’t worry I always got cash she winked give me a minute.

Cosima walked back to the Livingroom.

Yoo Cos you need some cash, we don’t mind paying our own food you know that right?

Yoo, ya calm down people I got…..” **THIS”** the rest of the group finished. They all started laughing.

“Fine fine you got me. You guys are my guests so yes I pay today and I don’t want to hear any more about this.

 

“Yoo Robert come in you can put the food on the living room table, I’m busy finding the cash you know me always have stuff laying around.  Robert smiled, Good evening everyone . They all greeted him.

“Scott for God sake where did I put the money? I had it before we cleaned but I can’t remember where I put everything.

Delphine was looking lovingly at Cosima , who noticed it and winked.

“Scott!! Uh yeah yeah sorry , I didn’t hear you he blushed. “Uhu.. did you see where I put the money?

Yeah you placed it in your ankle bag remember? “Omg I did , totally forgot that I’m wearing it thanks. She rolled up the leg of her harem pants and a leather little bag attached to her leg revealed itself. She took a big stash of money out of it .

Damn Dreads , care to make it rain up in here? They all laughed.

Cosima took a few dollar bills of the stash and handed it to Robert, here ya go . Thanks Cos , until next time, Bye guys.

 

“Alright dig in guys! There is enough food and drinks. “I have single little tables under the living room table.

Thanks Cos, Oi thanks Geek monkey, Thanks, . “You’re welcome, and she started the next part of Bad Boys.

Cosima took her and Delphine’s food, placed it on a table that she put in front of them, went back in the same position on Delphine’s lap, and started eating. Thanks Cherie for the food Delphine whispered and kissed her neck . “You’re welcome babe she whispered back, and leaned more into Delphine.

 

Around 22:00 some  of them started to yawn and looked tired. Oi Cos, do you mind if we go to sleep , were kind of tired if you know what I mean Sarah winked. “Yeah Shure ,let me give you guys the grand tour.

She stood up and turned off the Tv. She clapped in her hands and the curtains closed automatically.

Nice features Cos! Cal said. “Thanks men.

“Okay so this is the kitchen, there you have the dinner table but if you like to sit higher, you can sit at the bar in front of the kitchen. Uhmm coffee machine , with hot chocolate, tea , hot water or cup a soup.

Water tank if you want fresh water. Don’t worry about breakfast , I got someone coming in the morning who is taking care of everything she winked. So you can sleep some more.

She walked to the second floor, okay so I got 6 bedrooms and every room has his own little bathroom. The first room is mine, Second Scott, and you guys may figure the rest of the rooms out .

They were all in shock about the rooms and the penthouse. After a few moment Krystal broke the silence. Cosima just a serious question, how the hell did you got an penthouse like this?

Cosima looked shy, Delphine grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little.  “Well I bought it for a cheap prize on my 18th birthday , and my parents paid for the renovation and my ideas and stuff as present.

Your hella lucky dude, the place is awesome we love it they all said. Oh yeah one thing, breakfast will be ready around 08:00 so you can take it upstairs with you if you like.  They all said goodnight and decided to be ready around 09:15.

Cosima led Delphine to her bedroom . “Welcome to Casa Cosima babe.

Delphine entered the bedroom and her mouth fell open. Cosima’s room was royalty themed the whole room was in different shades of red and gold. A big queen sized bed dark wood with a huge headboard above the bed where drapes . Around the room where candles , and dimmed lights. An walk-in closet, a gold red bathroom next to the room. Mirrors on the ceiling right above the bed. A couch in front of the bed and a huge plasma Tv.

And in the corner of the room a Black piano, with Cosima’s name on it.

Cosima….omg , your room is huge  it’s omg I am totally speechless…

“You like it then? Oui I like it a lot ,I am so impressed. Would you play something for me on the piano?

“Hmm I don’t know , Cosima answered teasingly. Please cherie? Cosima was still acting like she was thinking hard about it. Delphine leaned in and started whispering seductive French words in Cosima’s ear while nibbling on her earlobe. Cosima shivered.  Delphine pulled back and smiled. “O..off course I’ll play for you. I’ll play you 1 of my favorite songs .

 

Cosima walked over to the piano holding Delphine’s hand. She leaned Delphine against the piano and kissed her. She lifted her up while they were still kissing and let her sit on the piano. Few seconds later she pulled away and took place behind the piano.

Cosima started playing with the intro and started to sing. While she looked deeply in Delphine’s eyes trying to bring over a message through the song, she had decided that she was going to ask Delphine to be hers after the song. She couldn’t wait anymore.

**John legend- all of me**

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_

_I’m on your magical mystery ride_

_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

**Delphine was staring at Cosima lovingly and held her hand over her heart . She felt wanted and she felt… Love…**

_How many times do I have to tell you?_

_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood_

_You’re my downfall , you’re my muse_

_My worst  distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_

 

 

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you oh oh_

When she finished playing Cosima heard clapping coming through the wall and Sarah and Tony screaming Way to go Cos , It’s awesome.

 

Woehoee, Cosima that was amazing Krystal screamed.

 

Cosima blushed and looked at Delphine. “So what did you think?

 

Delphine lifted her head and looked at Cosima with tears in her eyes. Cosima that.. that was beautiful. I can’t help but think that there were some parts in the song that you meant as a message for me.

 

Cosima looked at her , the only thing Delphine could see in her eyes was love.

 

“Wait here,  Cosima walked over to her drawer and grabbed something.

 

She walked back , took Delphine’s hand and made her sit on the couch and sat next to her.

She held Delphine’s hand and started talking.

 

“Delphine, since the day that I’ve met you , I felt that there was something special. The moment I spotted you at the bar I couldn’t keep my eyes of you , couldn’t stop thinking about you.

 

“And that day we went to neolution , I felt so close to you, I wanted to kiss you but hey I’m a gentle lady she smiled. When you took me on a date I felt so special , like nobody did that for me like you did. When we kissed, good god women you can kiss . I felt wanted.

 

“I’ve never felt like this with anyone. To be honest I never brought one of my exes to my house. Because they never made feel like this.

 

“Before I do this I need to be honest with you about a few things.

 

It’s been years that I’ve been in a relationship, my last exes used me because of my talent and who I am, they told people behind my back that I was crazy to thin that they would ever love me and that they only used me because I was successful . I’ve been bullied because I had one of the highest IQ’s in the country when I was young.

I never really had friends, because people would always use me.

 

The only real friends I had , my best friends are Scott and Rachel.

 

I was always different , I still am but in a good way you know. When I was young I discovered that I was Bi. 

 

I smoke pot , sometimes and when I’m hella stressed. I have a PHD in Evolutionary Development. Because I needed it for my Fashion study at the dyad.

 

I had no confidence or loved myself until Scott and I both decided to do a make-over .

 

I wanted to feel whole again, I wanted the feeling of being loved and wanted , and when I’m with you I feel that .

 

I know and I feel that you would never hurt me. But because of everything I’ve been through my heart is always scared to be left by someone when were together or get hurt. So yeah that’s what I have to say before..

 

Cosima wait…I need to tell you something before you continue Delphine interrupted.

 

I’ve had 2 boyfriends Harrison and Pierre , they both cheated on me and treated me like crap , and used me. And 3 girlfriends, who also broke my heart , broke my trust. They all made me the way I am today with relationships. I have trust issues because of that afraid of getting my heart broken again. A tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek. Cosima whipped it away and looked at her lovingly.

But with you  , I feel whole again. You make me feel special, you make me feel wanted, you make me feel beautiful. Nobody ever did that for me. I mean you bought me things like crazy ,I can’t stop thinking about you. That day at neolution when we danced together I never felt so awesome or when you took me to see the lion king. I just want you to know , I want to give you all of me because you are word it.

 

Cosima gave her a kiss on her cheek. And looked at her lovingly .

“Delphine I want to….. suddenly they heard Krystal screaming through the walls : YES YES YES Scott and they heard sobbing.

Oh dieu what’s going on over there Delphine asked curiously. “Damn it Scott , he beat me to it. Cosima sighed.

 

Delphine raised her eyebrow and looked confused at her. “Delphine Scott and I both planned to do this tomorrow for you guys , but I couldn’t wait anymore and apparently he neither.

“I promise you to never hurt you, I promise not to lie to you, I promise to make you feel wanted , special and loved , and I want you be honest with me no matter what okay? Oui okay , but what’s going on.

 

 

 

Cosima started speaking French:

 

Je veux que tu sois à moi.   **_( I want you to be mine)_**

Je veux que tu sois ma fille  ( **_I want you to be my girl)_**

Je veux que tu sois mon ange   **_( I want you to be my angel)_**

Parce que votre fille spéciale ** _( because your that special girl)_**

 

“And maybe it’s too early to say… but I want you to know that I love you and it’s still growing every day.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend ‘Delphine Chiot Cormier’

 

Delphine started tearing up and was to shocked to answer because off all the sweetness. Cosima started to panic a little and thought that maybe it was too much. Suddenly Delphine grabbed her and kissed her with, fire passion and love. After a few minutes they broke apart breathless.

 

“Is that a yes Cosima smiled? Oui I will , I can’t believe this!

 

“I made you a few promises and because your mine , and I’m yours and I want you to remember my promises to you  so I got you something.

 

Cosima took the jewel box out of her harem pants and opened it for Delphine.  

 

“This is an promise ring for you.   Oh dieu, oh dieu Cosima I … I can’t believe this . It’s beautiful omg , omg. Cosima slid the ring on Delphine’s finger. Delphine started tearing up again . “ah babe stop crying , it’s okay . Cosima hugged her.

 

These are tears of joy cherie you make me so happy , and I want you to know, j’taime . I’ve started loving you the moment we started dancing in the Dj’Booth. Cosima smiled lovingly.

 

So wait Krystal screaming was Scott asking her to be his girlfriend Oui? “Yes it was.

 

Omg I can’t believe it , this is perfect.  That means we have the same get together date , Delphine smiled.

 

 

Cosima smiled , “Yes it does babe.

 

Cosima led Delphine to the bed and they started kissing. Delphine pulled Cosima’s Clothes off untill she was in her underwear . And Cosima did the same for her.  Cosima started kissing her neck , sucking and bitting until she left a few possesive marks. Delphine was grabbing at Cosima’s back and squeezed her ass. Cosima had a mirror  above the bed , Delphine checked Cosima out , the way her body moved , when they were making out , the way her muscles moved. Delphine almost came from looking at the mirror. She wanted Cosima to feel special to , she took control and rolled them over . She started kissing Cosima’s stomach , leaving a trail of hickey’s on her belly. When she reached Cosima’s breast she couldn’t help but take a nipple in her mouth and suck on it. Cosima had both her nipples pierced and it was so sexy. She had decided there and then to get hers pierced to .

 

The way Cosima squirmed under her while she was sucking her breast made her feast more on Cosima.

 

She started to suck and nibble under Cosima’s neck , who started moaning. In the heat of the moment when she wanted remove Cosima’s boxers. Cosima stopped her. “Delphine we can’t believe me I want to but my room is not sound proof and will never hear the end of it .

 

Delphine pouted, but Cherie I want you like crazy , I’m so.. so wet .

She took Cosima’s hand and led it to her heat. Cosima moaned and groaned, Delphine oh my god. All for you BéBé Delphine whispered in her ear . Cosima stopped her again , “babe I’m sorry but I can’t , wait untill tomorrow , we have a soundproof room , I promise I’ll make it up to you , but not tonight and we have to be up early. You think you can hold on untill tomorrow?

 

You promise will take our time? “I promise you will take our time. Our very long and sweet time.

And I’m gonna make love….( **kiss)** to you **( another kiss** ) … untill **( a neck bite)** you scream my name Cosima Kissed her pasionatly. After a few minutes they pulled away breathless.

 

They went under the covers, interwined with each other and stared at each other.

 

Delphine stroked Cosima’s cheeck. The same promises you made me , I’ll make them to you Oui? “Okay Cosima smiled. Delphine kissed her one last time and wrapped her arms around Cosima’s waist , who used her breast as a pillow. They were almost asleep when they heard moaning, groaning and coming from one of the rooms. Oh dieu who could that be , they heard different voices ,. Cosima shut her eyes a little and listened. “Holy watershed , I can hear Krystal and Scott and I Can hear Sarah and Cal. “Omg this is so not serious to much information . They both started laughing.

 

“How about we make out untill we fall asleep? Instead of answering Delphine pulled Cosima face towards her by her chin and kissed her senseless. 20 minutes later they were both fast asleep.

 

Delphine with her arms around Cosima’s waist, Cosima with her arm resting on Delphine’s belly, and her head on Delphine’s breast. Theird legs interwined….

 

Both with a smile on their face ….

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Delphine woke up at 07:30, She looked at the warm body pressed around her.

That sweet brunette with her sexy dreadlocks. Cosima, her Cosima , her girlfriend.

 

She looked at the promise ring on her left finger and smiled, she decided to surpise Cosima with breakfast. Carefully she slipped away from Cosima , placing a kiss on her neck.

 

She put on Cosima’s red velvet robe that was hanging at the end of her bed, and she put her velvet flip flops. When she carefully walked out of the room , she saw Krystal coming out of the room to.

 

“Goodmorning Del!  Bonjour Krys .

They walked downstairs toward the kitchen were Cosima’s cook had left a multiple breakfast .

 

They spotted Sarah, Helena and Felix  all in their robes , preparing to take food to upstairs for them and their lovers.

 

They said goodmorning and started preparing too.

 

 

Oi’good morning ladies felix said. You guys better give me the details about your night all off you he said with an teasing grin. How about you Krystal?

 

“Wel uhmm what do you mean she blushed. How about yes yes yes Scott? Damn girl . Well he asked me to be his girlfriend and I was so overwelmed that I started screaming, he gave me this promise chain. They all looked at it and nodded approvingly.”That’s very nice shiney chain yes Helena said.

 

And how about you Delphine Felix smiled? That whole solo concert that Cosima gave you last night. So romantic might I add, I hope Tony does that one day for me .

 

“Well uhmm she played yes and she sung for me and after that she asked me to be her girlfriend and gave me a promise ring. Bloody hell that’s beautiful!!

 

“Oui it is I couldn’t stop crying.  Cal need to give me promise to men,  I can’t believe this , it’s amazing lucky girls she smiled. ‘Oi Sarah Cal already gave you a promise he knocked you up and gave you a child , and by the sounds of last night he gave you another one .

 

Sarah gasped…. Felix stop it . She blushed.  ‘But I wasn’t the only one because I heard sounds before that.

 

It wasn’t me helena said, Jesse and I were eating jell- o and felt asleep he was tired of making cars all day , but will get it on tonight yes.

 

Ieuww to much information Sis . So Delphine, Krystal who got lucky?

 

Non not me , Cosima was tired she lied.  Krystal blushed and looked away. Bloody hell Krystal you Devil you , it was you and Scott I knew it I knew it. “He hugged her so how was it lucky girl. Oui how was it Krystal?  Well it was amazing and with that  I’m gonna bring Scott breakfast.

 

“Yeah yeah I’m gonna let this one slide Felix smiled.

 

They all went upstairs , to have breakfast with their lovers.

 

Delphine opened the room , and spotted Cosima who was still fast asleep in bed.

 

She placed the breakfast on bed table at the end of the bed and decided to wake Cosima up first in case she would accidently drop the food on the sheets.

 

Delphine hung the robe up and crawled over to Cosima. She started placing gently open mouth kisses to Cosima’s back. Slowly slowly Cosima started to wake up and she rolled over untill she was laying on her back.

 

Bonjour Cherie,  “Goodmorning babe .  Did you had a goodnight sleep. “Yes I did the best in a long time and what’s that awesome smell? I brought you breakfast mon BéBé .

 

“You did? Omg your too sweet. Cosima Kissed her and sat up leaning against the headboard.

Delphine joined her with the Breakfast.

 

After they finished they both started to get ready. While one of them took a shower , the other brushed their teeth.

 

When they were both done, had applied their make up and everything and were in their robes, Cosima led her to her walking closet.

 

“So today you’re gonna wear my clothes including my underwear , don’t worry I give you a new pair how does that sound baby? Oeh Oui that sounds good.

 

Delphine picked out an matching outfit for them. Black tight motor leggings, with gold zippers on their knees, and oversized red sweater , and black leather bomberjackets.

 

They both stood infront of the mirror , Cosima her dreadlocks still loose. Delphine took an hair tie and tied it for her in a loose pony tail. “Thanks babe.

 

They stared at each others in the mirror and interwined their hands. Delphine took a few pictures and posted 1 on instagram

 

A picture of them in the mirror while she kissed Cosima’s cheek.

 **Caption:** Me and my Girlfriend , Couple goals x

 **#** cosima **#** girlfriend **#** cherie **#** angel **#** couplegoals

 

274.168 likes and

 

 A few comments came :

 

 **Kitty3** : Omg Cosima is your girlfriend I’m  so jealous!

 **Troiwi:** So cute Cosima you deserve it , beautiful girl

 **Baby34:** They are Fashion goals Cophine for Life!

 **Famkekops:** Cosima is hella lucky!

 **Bapui:** Omg dating Cosima lucky girl!

 

And their were like 300+ more reactions like that. Delphine had 975,899 followers so she got a lot of comments and tags.

 

Cherie, do you know these people? “Uhm no why?

I think they know you but I don’t know how. Cosima got a little nervouse and stuttered, u..uh well uh maybe it’s because they saw me at school I don’t know she blushed a little.

 

Delphine noticed that Cosima tensed up a little but decided to give her the bennefit of the doubt and let it slide.

 

A lot of people had reposted the picture but one , was different. Someone had reposted her picture of her and Cosima on instagram, she was tagged in and saw that a person named **“GeekHausb21” was** also tagged, she got curios.

 

She quickly looked at Cosima who was busy cleaning her glasses and putting in a new nosering.

 

She clicked on the profile . 2.5 million followers, a girl who looked like Cosima, no dreadlocks, no nosering, no glasses.  The girl looked a lot like her but also not like her.

 

She scroled down the page, a lot of pictures with celeberties, big events, a lot of pictures of fashion prices she had  won , a few science prizes, pictures of her drawings, creations she had made, collections that she had worked on , for famous labels. A picture of the lion king. and a lot more. This girl was famous. An famous doubleganger of Cosima she thought . Cosima was rich , but because of her parents, she said.

 

I mean she would tell me this , after the promise she made me yesterday wouldn’t she?

 

She got a weird feeling , she looked at her ring and decided that maybe she was overreacting and it was al a coincident.

 

She walked over to Cosima who was less tensed  and kissed her cheek. Are you ready Cherie?

 

“Yes I’m ready she smiled. They interwined their hands and walked downstairs.

 

 

He he he Bloody hell finally you guys are here , Glad you could keep it in your pants Geek Monkey.

 

“Oh for fuck sake Sarah, I heard you yesterday in my sleep sounding like you was working on baby number 2 Cosima said.

 

They all started laughing , Tony high fived her ! Good one Dreadlocks.

 

Awhh look at you guys matching outfits how cute helena said. Very cute indeed Krystal said.

 

 

Joey came a few minutes later and loaded all their bags in the car.

 

Guys before we go , speaking for the whole group we want to congratulate Cosima, Delphine, Scott and Krystal with their relationship  Cal spoke .

 

Butt how ..hu Scott and Cosima stuttered. Oh your girls told them in their happyness.

 

Scott and Cosima blushed. “Thanks guys can we go now ? they smiled.

 

Joey came in and annoucnet that they were ready to go.

 

Thank god saved by the bell, Cosima grabbed Delphine and walked out of the door. The group started laughing.

 

 

 

The captain bus was like a party bus , but without the stripper poles in the back but with every other Luxury that you could think off that would belong in a bus. It was like flying first class, but then on wheels

 

They watched a movie , joked, ate , drank , talked , and just enjoyed each others company. Sometimes one of the couple would make out and one of the others would yell ‘Get a room”and then they would all laugh.

 

After 2,5 hours everyone was asleep. And around 14:00 they arrived at Six Flags.

 

 

Miss Einhaus , Miss Einhaus ? ….Uhmm anyone?

 

Delphine woke up and sqeezed her eyes.  Oui?

 

Good afternoon Miss, could you please inform everyone that we have arrived at the hotel? Oui I will thank you.

 

Cosima was deep asleep on Delphine’s lap like an monkey. Softly she stroked Cosima’s hairline, enjoying the softness of her dreads.

 

Mon BéBé, she whispered in her ear, wake up. Cosima stirred lightly and the rhtym of her breath changed , as a sign that she was slowly waking up. 

 

“Hmmm, she moaned lightly. Cherie wake up we have arrived at the hotel.  After a few second Cosima popped her eyes open .  “Hey babe , sorry you must be stiff from me sleeping on your lap.   Non not all , but I think you might be stiff  from you sleeping position, how about .. she leaned in Cosima’s ear and whispered. How about  we wake up everyone , have dinner with everyone and say that we want to chill in our room to be well rested for tomorrow’s activities and I give you a massage Oui? 

 

“Hmm Miss Cormier, you shure know how to please a girl , my  my my she chuckled.  But what time is it?  Delphine glanced over at her watch.  It’s it’s a little past 14:00.  “Okay let’s do that Cosima winked. She leaned in and kissed her softly. “So are we gonna scare them and make everyone pissed or are we gonna be gentle and make shure everyone doesn’t hate us. Cheeky so , so Cheeky. Let’s spare them this time Oui?  “Oui babe.

 

They woke everyone up gentle of course .   After 10 minutes they were all settled in the lobby, with their luguage. 

 

“Okay Guys wait here while I take care of everything. Shall I come with you cherie?  “Oui if you like babe.

 

Omg , you’re talking French to Geek Monkey, so sweet . Aren’t they sweet guys Sarah said in the lobby. The whole group teased them .  “Guys okay okay stop Cosima blushed. Delphine laughed.

 

They interlaced their hands and walked over to the reception.

 

 

 

 

Good afternoon welcome to our Hotel ‘ ** _Fleur Elise’_**  my name is Jaqueline how can I help you.

 

“Good afternoon , I have a few rooms booked under the name ‘Einhaus’ .

 

Just one moment please………. I’m sorry m’am we only have the name ‘Niehaus’in our system.

 

Nie..niehaus? There must me some kind of mistake my name is ‘Einhaus’.  Okay just one moment let me check again.

 

Delphine recognized the name from somewhere , and thought inmediatly back about the instgram comments. She glanced over at Cosima who looked nervous but tried to hide it. She knew that Niehaus was a really big name in the fashion world. Something was so familiar but she pushed the thoughts back. Thinking about the promise Cosima made her.  I mean everyone make mistakes right , computers mess up a lot of things she encouraged herself.

 

I still can’t find it in the system, if you could give me your ID, so I can run the code through our system, then it will be okay and we can continue .

 

“Uhh, yeah o..of course. Cosima quickly wrote something on a paper for the receptionist to read and handed her ID with it.

 

Delphine looked al little suspicoius at the paper trying to see wat was on it but didn’t sucseed.

 

The receptionist read the paper , and looked a little shocked at Cosima  who gave her a shy smile , the receptionist recovered herself quickly and proffesionaly and continued on the computer monitor.

 

Delphine saw It and found it very odd that she was acting that way . She tried to push the toughts off Cosima being famous back in her head and , played with her promise ring.

 

I see the mistake now Miss Einhaus , it was just a mix up with our system happens everytime she smiled proffesionly. “Cosima let out a nervous breath she was holding and smiled. N..no problem can’t trust computers right she chuckled nervously.

 

You booked 5 luxe rooms amd I correct ? “Yes I did.

And I see 1 special luxe room , I assume this is for you right? “Yes that’s right.

 

Alright if you just fill out these papers. Delphine tried to see the name on the paper Cosima had to sign . But Cosima was quick . “Babe while I read this why don’t you check out if everything is in order with the receptionist please? Oui cherie.

 

Cosima continued reading , filling in the forms and signing them. Everything just to make shure Delphine wouldn’t notice her real name.

 

So Miss…?  Cormier, Miss Cormier please.

 

Right miss Cormier . We arranged an 24/7 all you can eat for every room, with just one call you can order everything you want or you can use the room ipad . If you want to clean your clothes or something you can use the ipad and book it in our system. If you need new sheets, pillows , toothbrushes, soap, or anything you just call us or use the ipad.

 

You have free wifi, just login with your email .  We have satelite tv so you will receive every chanel you wish.

 

4 rooms have a luxury bathtub and shower.  The special luxe room has a Xl jaccuzi and a shower.

 

The hotel has a indoor fun fair, gym, sauna, a massage place, nailsalon, hair salon, playhall, swimming pool, a casino and theathre. If you show them your vip pass that comes with your room, you will have acces to all the luxury features . Also if you want to go somewhere you can use one of the hotel cars that comes with a driver.

 

Are their any questions Miss Cormier? The Receptionist smiled.

 

Delphine was starring at her, shocked at everything she had just said.  **_Merde, how the hell did Cosima took care of this , this is the best thing ever omg omg… and she is my girlfriend? Too sweet._**

****

Uhmm Miss Cormier? O..Oui  sorry I just had to process everything you just told me . Merde this is amazing. Cosima you really booked this ? “Cosima glanced over , Oui I did baby she winked and contiuned with the pappers. 

 

Well after everything I just heard, everything sounds in order . “Okay this is the Special luxe Key and Vip pass. Delphine inmediatly placed that one in her pocket , in case she accidently gave it to one of the others. “And these are the Luxe keys and Vip passes. Merci thank you.  Cherie are you ready?  “Give me a sec. Cosima quickly signed the papers and handed them to the receptionist.

 

Thank you , will send you a copy of everything as soon as possible , have a nice stay Miss Einhaus and Miss Cormier. “Thank you.

 

They walked back to the group with the Keys and Cards.

 

“All right guys everything is taken care off , since will be staying hear for 6 days untill Friday, believe me there is enough to do. 

 

Delphine filled them all in about the luxeries feautures  , and everyone was in shock.

 

Damn Geek monkey this is amazing Tony said. Everyone agreed with him. Thanks a lot Cosima , this is amazing I’m shure were gonna enjoy it . Everyone hugged her.

 

Okay how about we go to our rooms , get setteled and meet each other downstairs for dinner unless everyone was planning like me to stay in their rooms and enjoy all the luxery Sarah asked?

 

Everyone agreed to stay in their room, while the truth was , they were all trying to get in on with their lover.  That’s bloody awesome everyone , because I was planning on getting spanked, I .. I mean some rest tonight. 

 

“Uhuh whatever you say Sarah. They all started laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They all went to the 3rd floor , Oi oi oi everyone wait before they entered their rooms. What time do we leave for Six Flags tomorrow?  “Uhmm we leave at 09.30 , so will be their at 10.00 .  Let’s meet downstairs 5 minutes earlier.

 

Alright cool they al said goodbye and went in their rooms.

 

 

Delphine and Cosima entered their room . They both looked shocked.

 

“Damn! This looks even better then on the internetsite , omg this is amazing! Oui it is beautiful, I’ve never been in such an beautiful hotel I’m speechless.

 

Cosima walked over to Delphine and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

 

Delphine leaned back in her touch and sighed. “So how about that massage babe? I feel a little bit sour from my nap earlier she said teasingly. O…oui

 

Cosima kissed her neck , and sucked on her pulse point. Delphine left out a soft moan. “Baby are you still with me ? Cosima licked her earlobe.  Delphine her hips bucked lightly and she left out a groan.

Cosima was straddling her waist and squeezed on breast lighlty.  “Baby , Cosima whispered. Delphine was turned on by Cosima’s seductive and soft voice and hot breath in her ear. “Baby … I want.. you … Baby .. I want you. Delphine began to moan softly enjoying Cosima’s touch. “Baby I want you to give me a massage and with a last bite leaving a possesive mark under her colarbone Cosima pulled away.

 

You petit merde! You can’t do this to me Delphine gasped shocked. Cosima stepped close to her brushing their lips together and said. “But babe I just did . And she pulled away again . Cosima ran away and Delphine followed her sexually frustrated and extremly turned on . Merde Cosima come here . After a few seconds she finally was able to grab Cosima. She slammed her into the wall like a hungry lion . And started kissing Cosima’s neck, determined to give her a few marks .

 

“Babe , babe what’s got into you … my god . Cosima tried to push Delphine away to escape the torture she knew Delphine was gonna put her through . “Del…Del.phinee ughhh omg stop.

Delphine’s hand was teasing her above her waistband. She squeezed Cosima’s breast slowly softly playing with her nipple piercings, what turned her on more. Cosima tried to push Delphine away again , but Delphine pushed her harder into the wall , softly rolling her hips against her. Delphine took Cosima’s hand and placed them on her ass , Cosima squeezed lightly and moaned. Hmm cherie you like that hmm? “Yea..yeah babe I do. Hmm do you cherie? “Yes Miss I do . Delphine took one of Cosima’s hands and placed it on her breast. And that cherie do you like that ? They were kissing passiontly with a new found fire.

 

Cosima squeezed , but felt something through Delphine’s nipples . “D…Delphine is that what I think it is? What do you think it is cherie she said inocently. “You have Nipple piercings?  Qui I have , the moment I felt you had them and I saw how turned on you got by them I decided I need them too so I got Krystal to join me to an all night piercing shop . “Holy watershed , that’s fucking hot , omg you make me so hot. Hmm I do, don’t I ? Cosima’s was to worled up to answer her. Delphine smiled lightly having Cosima exactly the way she wanted her. You like that don’t you Daddy, she whispered in Cosima’s ear while rolling her hips harder against her. “Ohh god … oh god Cosima yelped jesus christ stop Delphine I want you so bad . She wanted to grab Delphine, rip both their clothes off and take her right there and then on the bed. And in that moment Delphine pulled away smirking satisfied about giving Cosima a taste of her own medicine.

 

 

She almost came when Delphine called her Daddy, .

 

 

“No, No, No fair Delphine , No fair! I want you like crazy please I’m sorry for teasing, Cosima looked at her with puppy eyes. Ce regard ne fonctionne pas avec moi Cosima( **_that look is not working with me Cosima) ._**

****

“Delphine s’il vous plaît ? ( **_Delphine please?)_**

****

Non! Cosima stepped closer to her placed her hands softly on her waist and whispered in her ears  “Please my angel ? Cosima…non.

Cosima Kissed her ear softly, and bit her earlobe softly. Cos..Cosima .. oh dieu !  “S’il vous plaît Miss Cormier she whispered. Delphine Kissed her and pushed her back, only on 1 condition, You will only have it on my way. “Okay deal! But I’ll do what I want d’accord and when I want , you wont expect a thing ? “Okay babe.  It’s Miss Cormier for you . She squeezed Cosima’s ass lightly . “Oh god Del.. I mean Miss Cormier. Delphine laughed.

 

Good now we got that out of the way how about we order something to eat and watch a movie it’s 14:45 so there is enough time for certain things Delphine said teasingly .  “Cosima looked at her all worked up, yeah cool. Just give me a minute.

 

She walked to the bedroom and closed the door. She took a towel and wetted it with cold water .

 

She wiped her face and neck and took a few minutes to catch her breath and cool down.

 

Cherie is everything okay Delphine asked? “Y..yeah I’m allright just give me a minute.

 

Delphine smirked knewing exactly what she did to Cosima. She ordered some food and sat on the bed while scrolling through the movies on netflix.

 

5 minutes later Cosima came out of the bedroom cooled down and less flustered.

 

Wearing her black harem pants with gold laces, black crop top and her versace robe. Delphine jumped of the bed and decided to join her with the robe.

 

Want to take a picture for instagram Cherie? “Yeah shure Cosima smiled.

 

They sat together against the headboard and posed. Cosima curled around Delphine with her head resting on Delphine’s shoulder and half of her face visible for the camera . Delphine looking down Cosima smilling lovingly.

 

 

They were watching **_“The Avengers “_** together curled up against each other.

 

 

During the movie Cosima’s phone started to ring , she checked it quickly.

 

Delphine saw **_‘Annie”_** and a picture of a gorgeous ginger girl in a fabulous outfit doing the peace sign. Delphine looked a bit suspiciois. “I ..i gotta take this sorry . Before Delphine could answer  Cosima jumped of the bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

 

 

 

She could lightly hear Cosima talking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Annie ? Yeah hey darling what is it? …..uhu….uhu…    ** _Darling? Excuse me ? Who is that girl?_**

“I can’t talk right now I’m sorry , and we can’t skype …….I’m kinda busy and with someone right now.

Uhu…uhu… I know ,I know I can’t come this week. I’ll be back Friday in the evening, yeah just come to my house you know the adress right? Yeah I know ……uhu..uhu.uhu

“Annie, just take care off it allright will talk about it when I’m back ? “Yeah thanks take care .

 

She heard Cosima dialing another number and calling , she could make up out of this conversation that it was her mother.

 

While Cosima was talking on the phone she decided to check her last picture with Cosima in their robes she posted on instagram.

 

The caption she had used was  Chilling with ma fille ( **my girl)**

 **#** cosima **#** girlfriend **#** cherie **#** angel **#** versace **#** robes **#** couplegoals

 

324.816 likes in 1,5 hours time. Merde she cursed that is a lot and so quick .

 

She decided to scroll through the comments and her mouth felt open.

 

 **Rach41:** Omg so cute

 **Warriorlock:** Omg Cosima and Delphine a couple ! yes totally awesome

 **Lea21:** Cophine I Ship this!

 **Katiewilliams:** So happy for you Cosima beautiful girl you got there

 **Houseofbalmain:** Beautiful couple, happy for you Cosima

 **FootlockerFamily:** We love you guys , so cute

 

And again someone had tagged **“GeekHausb21” ,**  Delphine grew more and more suspicious.

 

How the hell was it possible that famous people knew who Cosima was , unless they mixed her up with that **Geekhaus** girl from instagram. Something weird was going on , she decided to ask Cosima about it.

 

10 minutes later Cosima returned from the bedroom and went back to against the headboard.

 

“Sorry babe I uhmm had to take care of something , she gave her a kiss and smiled.

 

So uhmm , who was that cherie ,Delphine asked carefully not to sound to eager.

 

“Oh no one , just work you know, she answered nervously. Cosima was furiosly busy texting on her phone like her life depended on it.

 

Cherie? “Yeah Delphine…

Uhmm do you know **Katie williams?** Or do you know **House of Balmain?**  Uhmm yeah I met **Kattie Williams** once at an event and **House of Balmain** yeah I wear their clothes all the time .

 

Do you know famous people Cosima? At this question Cosima tensed up a little but recovered quickly. “Uhmm what do you mean she smiled nervously. Well a lot of famous people and some companies are reacting under our picture of instagram mostly saying they are happy for you . Care to explain?

 

“I don’t know anything about that , I’ve met a few famous people but only because of the fashion events my mom goes to sometimes. And because of the interships I did you know.

 

She looked at Delphine but turned her head quickly back to her phone.  Scared that Delphine could read her and discover that she was lying.

 

U shure Cherie? You seem a little bit tense .  “No ,I’m alright just a little bit hungry she lied.

 

Cosima we ate 1 hour ago .  “Yeah I know, I am little but I have the hunger of a grown ass men trust me.

 

Delphine smiled a little. Oke cherie shall I order some pizza ? “Yeah and desert please she pleaded.

 

Mon BéBé if you eat desert now , you wont have enough room for **desert** …she leaned in untill her lips brushed the shell of Cosima’s ear… **later.** She bit in her earlobe and pulled away.

 

Cosima shivered and stared and Delphine. Still up for desert cherie?  “No..uhm no I’ll think I wait untill later on .

 

While Delphine ordered a pizza and waited for it , Cosima was still busy on her phone texting like her life depended on it.

 

The pizza arrived 15 minutes later , Cosima didn’t even notice . Delphine climbed back on the bed with the pizza . She leaned over Cosima’s shoulder trying to get a glimpse of what was so important.Tell me who is the lucky girl she tried to tease

 

Cosima shocked and quickly blacked the screen of her phone. “No..nobody you know your my lucky girl she tried to brush off quickly. U shure there is nothing wrong ? “Delphine I’m fine I swear I just had to take care of something. Hmm okay, let’s eat Oui? “Yeah cool.

 

They continued watching the movie and ate pizza and having fun.

 

Around the second **“Avengers “** Cosima dozed off to sleep. Delphine checked if she was deep asleep before standing up and grabbing the Ipad.

 

She wanted Cosima so badly, but she came up with an idea. She went on the Ipad to the Lovers sector . Believe it or not if you want a steamy night with your lover you could order things in the hotel and they would bring it up anonymous of course.

 

Delphine ordered a pair of pink fur handcuffs, a whip , Massage oil, chocolate covered strawberries, rose pedals, eye cover, bottle of applewine, chocolate in a bottle,  a dice with love positions, and a harness that she wanted Cosima to wear after of course.

 

In less than 30 minutes she heard a soft knock on the door ,a sign that her special **‘love package** ‘ had arrived.

 

She opened the door , and picked up the black box with red shiney letters writhen on it.

 

Cosima was still asleep . She glanced over at the clock it was 18:30.  She turned on the jaccuzi and waited untill the water was on the right temperture.

 

She walked over to Cosima and woke her softly. Nibbling on her ear and whispering lovely French things in her ear to wake her up.  After a few minutes Cosima lightly stirred and woke up .

 

“Hmmm, Delphine what an awesome way to wake up. She stirred and kissed her soflty.

 

Delphine pulled back. Do you want to join me in the hot jaccuzi cherie? I don’t want to sit alone she moaned . “A..are u shure babe? Oui…very shure she aswered seductivly.

 

They both ripped of their clothes and got in the hot jaccuzi. First they were sitting opposite to each other. After sometime Delphine was moving seductivly and went to sit on Cosima’s lap. Who inmediatly got turned on.

 

“Del…delphine what are you doing . Oui? Nothing mon amour , just enjoying the jacuzzi with you. “You know excatly what this is doing to me . “I want you Cosima whispered, kissing Delphine’s neck from behind and sqeezing her breast. I know mon amour she wiggeled her ass against Cosima’s front who let out a groan. “Delphine please stop I can’t take it. Don’t you want this cherie she craned her neck backwards and kissed Cosima on her cheek. How about I’ll go take care of something . And when I’m ready I call you Oui? “

 

Uhmm what are you going to do , she asked nervously. Delphine leaned in whispered, patience Cherie , patience I ordered desert for you. “You did omg , you’re the best. Oui believe me I am she winked and got out of the jaccuzi. Cosima couldn’t help but slap her lightly on her ass. Delphine moaned , Daddy you like to spank me don’t you. “Holy watershed Delphine stop it she groaned! Delphine smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Before closing the door she said. Don’t forget to put your long black lace boxers on and your sport top and your versace robe I love it on you . she winked and closed the door .

 

 

Delphine prepared everything she placed her ipod with the top 100 love songs on the dockingstation, a mix between slow, and fast songs.

 

She placed red rose pedals over the Black satin bedsheets and around the bed a pad leading from the bathroom to the bed.

 

On the night cabinet she placed the Massage apple oil and the eye cover, and she filled 2 glasses with applewine for after their party.

 

On the bed she placed the bowl with chocolate coverd strawberries  She hide the harness in the night cabinet next to the bed for when Cosima was allowed to have her.

 

Delphine ordered a pair of pink fur handcuffs, a whip , Massage apple oil, chocolate covered strawberries, rose pedals, eye cover, bottle of applewine, and a harness that she wanted Cosima to wear after of course.

 

When she checked if everything was in the right order. She pulled sexy bordeaux lace underwear from her suitcase , and put it on. The whip she placed in her leg from her lace underwear and the handcuffs she placed in the pockets from her robe. She made shure her hair was extra fluffly.

 

Once she checked herself out in the mirror , and was condfident she looked good she called Cosima. Quickly she dimmed the light in the room.

 

Cherie? “Yeah? I’m done you can come now. “Okay I’m coming in 1…2..3.. HOLY WATERSHED!!!

 

Cosima’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. The room was like a light version from fifty shades of grey ,it was amazing and God damn did Delphine looked like a Sex godesss. She nearly came from the sight. But she quickly recovered herself.

 

Delphine walked seductively over to Cosima. I hope.. you…like your desert extra Long…sexy … hot..and with a lot of love because I plan too be busy for a long time . She took Cosima’s hand and placed it on the lace of her robe , encouraging her to open it. Cosima opened Delphine’s robe , and nearly fainted from the sight. “ O…m…g Delphine baby you look amazing. You’re so beautiful she kissed her on her neck and carresed her tanted body and muscles softly. Delphine shivered but didn’t resist, after all she was gonna take the lead first. 

 

She pulled Cosima’s robe of and couldn’t help but kiss her .Cosima kissed her back with fire. Suddenly Delphine pushed her with force on the bed . “Damn baby what’s got into you she said aroused and kind of taken back. She hovered over Cosima, Nothing yet, and it’s  Miss Cormier for you are we clear? “Baby?...Are we clear she repeated? “Y..yes Miss . What? “I..I mean yes Miss Cormier . That’s what I thought .  Lean against the headboard Now!  Quickly Cosima crawled untill she was flush against the headboard. Lift your arms ! Cosima did what was told. Quickly Delphine cuffed her against the bed and straddled her lap. Cosima moaned , feeling Delphine’s heat on her legs. Now cherie you will do as I say otherwise someone is not gonna get lucky tonight , D’accord?

“Oui Miss Cormier. Delphine kissed her softly and pulled back inmediatly.

 

**_Damn this going to be on hell of a desert Cosima thought , wondering what was about to happen…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'm sorry , i have too keep your attention, next chapter you will have the first love scene , and of course some drama =0
> 
> let me know what you think?


	18. Trouble in Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good Loving, Six Flags Fun, and...Trouble in Paradise>?
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Oh yeah I won't advice you to read this at work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the last part of the story for a teaser of the next chapter

** Trouble in paradise? **

 

 **“** Oh god… oh godd….FUCKKKKKK Delphine!

Hmm Oui cherie Delphine moaned , while she continued riding Cosima. Working 2 fingers in and out of her in a very slow rhytm.  Cosima had the feeling like she was going to burst any moment.

Delphine went from slow to fast strokes. She leaned down and nibbeled on Cosima’s neck who was moaning uncontrolaby. **“** Del, Baby…baby oh gosh.  You like that Cherie? **“** Hmm …..Uhu I do so good she moaned.

 

Delphine started pumping faster increasing the speed, untill she was on the edge of her orgasm too.

Delphine started moaning with Cosima. Cherie I’m so close to . **“** Del me2 baby , don’t stop …d..don’t stop.

 

Delphine pressed down her thumb on Cosima’s Clit and started rubbing it in slow circles while pumping into her with 3 fingers , curling them hitting her G-spot at the same time. Cosia shuddered under her . Delphine was panting breathlesly and leaned into Cosima’s ear.

Cherie, Mon BéBé hmm you feel so good, do you like me making love to you? She whispered. **“** Yeah …uhgh so good Cosima answered breathless. Do you like me taking you cherie.

 

 **“** Yes yes Cosima yelled, God Delphine you feel so…so good. More I need more. Delphine entered a 4th finger adding her tigh to add more presure and started plunging harder untill Cosima  eyes rolled back into her head.Unable to focus on anything then the release that was near. Cosima she whispered, I want you to come for me BéBé.

 

Cosima didn’t answer panting breathles under her. Delphine stroked Cosima’s belly unable to resist the toned abbs. Come for me Cosima, I know you’re holding it in . Cosima was moaning without control. **“** Oh god del oh god  ughh… jesus christ!

 

Cosima give it to me my love , come for me she wispered while nibbeling on her earlobe. Cosima’s walls tightend around her fingers, she started shivering . Her back arched off the bed her orgasm ripping through her whole body.Her hips bucking out of control , while she left out a long wordless moan. While she was coming down from her orgasm Delphine was still trusting inside her pulling every bit of the orgasm out of her untill another orgasm hit Cosima.

 

When Cosima stopped shivering  Delphine stopped her movement and slowly pulled out. Cosima hissed a little when Delphine left her body. Delphine slowly licked Cosima’s sweetness of her fingers moaning in the process, Oui cherie you taste so good . Cosima felt herself getting worked up again by the sight of Delphine tasting her. When she was done , Delphine leaned in and kissed Cosima slowly , tasting herself on Delphine she almost came again.

 

You okay Cherie? **“** Uhu I’m more then okay, that was amazing baby C'était le meilleur sexe que j'aie jamais eu avec quelqu'un Cosima answered. (It was the best sex I ever had with someone) I never came this hard, Jesus… Oui I Can tell, Your speaking French again she winked. **“** Indeed but Holywatershed that was good! You’re amazing Delphine. 

Cosima Quickly rolled them over. **“** And know i’m gonna take care of you she whispered. Cosima kissed Delphine, while she spread Delphine’s legs, positioning herself against Delphine’s sex and started trusting against her, rubbing their clits’s and sex against each other. Oh…oh. Oui Oui Delphine moaned. So good. Cosima don’t stop.  **“** I won’t baby, Holywatershed you feel good. She started trusting harder against Delphine’s sex. Delphine her eyes nearly rolled back in her head.  Cosima squeezed both Delphine’s breasts and sucked on her nipples while trusting harder. Oh…oh... Cosima, cherie I…I’m gonna come oh my god. Cosima started taking up the pace and trusted harder, untill the only sound you could hear was Delphine moaning ,Cosima panting and the headboard lighlty creaking.  **“** Del, i’m so close god i’m so close. Oui, oui me to I want to come together. Cosima started trusting harder and harder, Delphine was moaning louder and louder.

 **“** Come for me baby Cosima said while stroking Delphine’s breast.  Delphine in response sqeezed Cosima’s ass lightly and scratched her back lightly. **“** Ughh Delphine , come for me let go my hot sexy French girl she whispered breathless. Oui Cosima, Delphine pulled her in tigther by her ass while she came she managed whisperd Daddy come with me . Delphine started shivering and moaning loudly pulling Cosima Flush against her body , while Cosima was also breaking down in her third orgasm . She felt a hot liquid entering her sex . When Cosima stopped shivering she looked away embaressed. **“** I’m so sorry baby that never happend to me before. Cosima started to panic a little.  Delphine pulled her in for a kiss , Cosima i loved that. **“** Y…You did ? Oui It felt like we were really one , I must admit it’s the first time that happend with a women. And it was totally hot Cherie , I want more of you she whispered while kissing Cosima’s earlobe. Cosima shivered.  **“** You want to ? Oui i want you to come in me again and again. **“** Oh god Delphine you’re dirty  talk is so on point you turn me on so much you have no idea. **“** You know that if I was a man you would be pregnant by now don’t you.  Oui, it made me think about a future with you , I know it’s early but I can’t help it , it felt so right. Cosima cut her off with a kiss , **“** I want that future with you to .

Your so sweet Delphine whispered while kissing her again. But know I want something else. **“** What did you had in mind ? Delphine pulled out the harness from the top drawer and handed it to Cosima. **“** Oh god i didn’t saw this coming, where and when did you got this ? I got it from the loveroom on the Ipad a few hours ago it’s something that comes with Deluxe arrangements. **“** Omg do you think they know that were getting it on ? Non don’t worry it was anonymous delivered. **“** Oh good , so what do you want me to do Cosima teased while wiggeling her eyebrows. Je veux que tu me fais l'amour dur ( I want you to make love to me hard). **“** Oeh hell yes, Cosima buckled up the harness, she leaned over and started kissing Delphine’s neck, nibbeling and biting lighlty. Delphine moaned in response . Cosima left several marks,she started Kissing the swell of Delphine’s breast and took in a nipple into her mouth sucking, licking and biting lightly. Oh dieu… oui cosima ouiii,fuck you feel so good Baise Moi. Cosima started stroking Delphine’s clit with her right hand slowly working Dephine up. Delphine was mewling like a kitten. Cosima I need you , oh dieu. Cosima smiled into her skin while kissing. She kissed untill her face was above Delphine’s heat. **“** Do you want me baby ? Oui, oh dieu I need you.

 **“** How much do you want me ? So much Delphine slowly pushed Cosima’s head in her heat. Cosima smirked, she started trusting her tongue inside Delphine , fast strokes slow strokes with her tongue slowly working Delphine up untill it drove her crazy for an release. She pulled back and kissed Delphine who moaned at the taste of herself and Cosima together. Ughh Cosima take me I can wait anymore I need you cherie. Cosima took the dildo in her hand and slowy entered Delphine, who gasped at the fullness inside her. Cosima waited a few seconds to make shure Delphine was used to it and started trusting very slow. Delphine was moaning loud, unable to hold it in . After a while Cosima adjusted herself in a better position holding Delphine’s tights and started trusting harder and faster. Untill Delphine was screaming her name, and different French prhases. Oui, Oui, Daddy Baise Moi, oh dieu fuck. Don’t stop BéBé, you feel so good. Cosima started pumping hard and harder untill the only sounds where them panting ,moaning and the wet sound everytime Cosima trusted in her. 

Delphine pulled Cosima Flushed against her. **“** Hmm baby can you feel me inside you. Oui…Oui and it feels so good dieu. Daddy make me come she whisperd. **“** Oh god Delphine so hot. Cosima trusted harder, holding herself up against the headboard with one hand . 1 trust , 2 trust by the third trust Delphine started shivering. Yes Cosima Oui , ughh, Come inside me she barely whispered. It was enough for Cosima to follow her into her own orgasm. After a few minutes they were both panting trying to catch their breath . Cosima slowly pulled out of Delphine with a pop. She unbuckled the harness and left it on the ground. She spooned Delphine from behind and stroked her belly lightly. After finally gaining some power they started to speak again. Cherie that was amazing, you were so sweet and gentle that felt so good. **“** Yess it was totally hot, and when you said to come inside you and when you called me daddy omg . Delphine blushed, Oui it was very hot cherie she said seductivly. I love you Cosima Monkey Niehaus she kissed her . **“** I love you too Delphine Chiot Cormier. They kissed again with fire and passion and both fell in a deep slumber cuddeld up in each others arms.

 

 

The next day Delphine woke up a bit sour, of the night activities. She glanced over at Cosima who was still fast asleep , and in the middle of the night somehow ended at the other end of the bed.

 

Delphine rolled over to Cosima wrapped her arms around her waist and cuddled her from behind,

 

She kissed Cosima’s neck softly , who started to groan out of protest a few minutes later.

 

 **“** Delphine, please stop I can’t take anymore I’m so stiff. Cherie she whispered give it to me BéBé she continued kissing her neck.

 

 **“** Babe no , stop I’m serious , I’m stiff and my neck hurts as hell omg how am I gonna survive all the rides at Six Flags , looks like I already went last night , shit!

 

Delphine started to stroke her belly. Cosima rolled her over, Delphine was taken back , not expecting the reflex . Cosima leaned in and stared deeply in her eyes. **“** Delphine , I think I need a break , like a long 2 week break from making love to recover she teased. While kissing the top of her breast. Delphine moaned softly. Cherie please, you can’t do that to me , after last night I’m craving you like crazy 2 weeks mon dieu I won’t survive. **“** Believe me you will Cosima teased. Oh? 2 weeks make it 1 month since you like teasing so much. Cosima froze and stared shocked at Delphine . **“** You’re not serious . Oui try me she said defiant. **“** Allright allright , I’m joking but untill I had every ride in Six Flags we don’t do anything , Riding all these rides costs a lot of energy and I want to be shure to be a 100% when I’m riding you.

 

Cosima ! Delphine gasped while smacking her arm, I can’t believe you she laughed. **“** What time is it btw, because you woke me up and I still have the feeling it’s too early. Oui it is early but if we want to be on time and not late and kind of sorry than this is the time. **“** It’s 08:00. Delphineeeeee I could have easily woken up at 09:00 , showered, dresssed, hair done and stuff and had breakfast . That’s 60 minutes of extra sleep she fake cried. Or a extra long shower with your girlfriend and sweet breakfast Oui? Delphine stood up , and walked naked to the shower swaying her hips seductivly. **“** Holy watershed ! Cosima quickly ordered breakfast for them and ran after Delphine to join her.

 

After they showered , got dressed and ate breakfast, they went downstairs around 09:20.

They snapped a few pictures in the mirror of the elevator.

 

 **“** So are you excited babe? Oui I am , I love attractions and rides . **“** Me2 , especially a certain French ride. Cosima winked at her.

 

Delphine gasped and smacked her arm. Cosima , omg stop it. She blushed.  **“** Don’t worry it’s not lie don’t worry noody heard us . Brat! **“** You love it don’t you? Maybe I , do maybe I don’t but who knows Delphine teased. **“** Who is cheeky now hmm?

 

They exited the elevator and walked over to the lobby where the rest of the group was.

 

 **“** GoodMorning! Bonne nuit!

 

Oi morning! Bloody hell it’s early my god I’m tired.

 **“** Well that’s what you get when you stay up all night making love punk! Bloody hell , Tony and I couldn’t get a good shut eye god dammit. Felix for real shut up  , it wasn’t me.

 

Sestra, Jesse and I could hear you guys to . **“** Helena I thought you 2 were gonna get it on last night ?

 **“** Omg Guys stop too much information. The whole group started laughing.

 

 **“** Yo like can we go ? I really want to sleep some more before we arrive, Delphine woke me up early and I’m still tired.

 

Tired from what? Getting it on too?  **“** Oh god , Sarah cut it out, what’s wrong with everybody talking about getting it on it’s too early.

 

The whole group started laughing. Alright guys let’s go to the mini private jet , Tony said.

 

They all walked to the parking lot were joey was waiting. Goodmorning Miss Einhaus and everybody. They all greeted him.

 

Miss Einhaus we will arrive in 1 hour at Six Flags , this route is a bit longer but safer . **“** Alright thanks Joey don’t worry.

 

Cosima went and laid flat on her back on one of the chair couches in the bus, with a blanket covering her.

 

Sarah, Felix and helena decided to get some sleep to , while Cal, Jesse,Krystal, Scott and Tony decided to watch a movie.

 

Delphine you want to join us , Tony asked. “Non thank you, I think im going to get some sleep to.

 

Delphine walked over to where Cosima was sleeping. She slipped of her shoes and laid behind Cosima under the blanket. Her front pressed to Cosima’s back. She wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a kiss under her ear. After a few minutes she was fast asleep.

 

After a while Cosima woke up, by music playing and she felt a warm body pressed against her and smiled.

 

Miss Einhaus? **“** Yes Joey? Will be at our destination in 10 minutes. **“** Okay will be ready , thanks.

 

Softly she turned around so she was facing Delphine who was still asleep. She kissed Delphine soflty on her neck. **“** Baby wake up were almost there. Delphine stirred a little slowly waking up. Je suis tellement fatigué Cosima( **_I’m so tired Cosima)_**. **“** I know Baby, but what did you expect Après la nuit impressionnante que nous avions?( **_after the awesome night we had ?)_** Oui I know Delphine kissed her and stood up.

 

After everyone was up , had some drinks and snacks. They finally arrived at Six Flags.’

 

Oi Geek Monkey we decided that’s after this awesome trip and everthing you did for us , were not letting you pay for anything anymore at this trip okay? **“** But, but you know I don’t mind right?

 

Oui we know cherie , but we decided this and you have no choise but to except it ,Sinon je dois vous punir pour ne pas écouter Oui? ** _( otherwise I have to punish you for not listening)_**

****

**“** Okay, fine Cosima pouted let’s go have some fun I’m totally exited , everyone agreed and they walked over to the counter. **“** GoodMorning, yes I have a reservation for 10 tickets under the name ‘Einhaus’. 

 

Ah Miss Einhaus of course just a minute please. These are tickets for 3 days am I correct? **“** Yes 3 days. The receptionist printed the tickets and handed them to Cosima. I want to wish you guys an awesome time she smiled and winked at Cosima.

 

They all thanked her and said goodbye.

 

 **“** Omg I’m so excited it’s amazing. Cosima we need to take a picture yes? Helena said and after that I wan’t some jell-o icecream I saw a restaurant. Of course no probs.

 

Let’s take a picture over there by the Six Flags logo , are we gonna ask somebody or are we gonna use my selfiestick? Before they could answer Cosima a girl stormed towards them.

 

Omg, omg I can’t believe it. Can I please take a picture with you . Everyone looked around the group trying to see who she was talking to.

 

I mean you with the dreadlocks, I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since I saw you with Balmain, you’re amazing. Can I please take a picture with you.

 

**“Shit shit shit, didn’t thought someone would recognize me in Six Flags.**

Cosima answered quickly , yeah of course can you first take our picture ? **“** Of course the blonde smiled.

 

Everyone was confused by the reaction of the girl, but they wanted a picture. They posed in front of the logo for a few pictures. After that Cosima stood next to the girl while Tony took a few pictures of them. 

 

The girl started tearing up a little. Thank you thank you so much. She hugged Cosima, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back to her friends who she was with.

 

Delphine was taken back by the actions of the girl, and started to get a bit irritated.

 

So Geek Monkey, Felix started care to share what that was about?

Cosima’s face expression was blank, trying to come up with a good lie.

While Scott’s face was in shock, he knew inmediatly that Cosima didn’t tell Delphine.

 

Well I modeled for a Balmain shoot , a long time ago. Nothing much she said nervously.

 

And you want me to believe that, she reacted like that because of those pictures? Yeah Balmain is like a well known branch. Hmm, okay cool.

 

Delphine still looked pissed off. I’m gonna go to the toilet she excused herself and walked away. Cosima looked a bit lost to the rest of the group. Scott and I are gonna sit at that bench over there okay? **“** Yeah cool were gonna meet you in a little bit , were gonna get some ice-cream with Helena and Jesse the rest of the group said.

 

Cosima followed Delphine quickly to the toilet. She saw her standing in front of the mirror looking at herself.

 

Cosima walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Cosima don’t, Delphine tried to push Cosima away.

 

Cosima still held her, **“** Baby what’s wrong? 

 

Delphine sighed , and looked at her through the mirror. Nothing Cosima, I just… noting she smiled at her but it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

Cosima held her tighter . **“** Delphine just tell me I know something is wrong.

 

Delphine stared at her…and sighed. I ..it’s just I have the feeling you’re not telling me something. And I’ve tried to push that feeling away , because of the promise you made me and everything but. After those comments from some followers on instagram, about you , the mixup when we checked in at the hotel and suddenly that girl that asked for a picture that started crying and the way she touched you.

 

It’s just a bit weird and I can’t help but feel left out of something.

 

Cosima was listening at her with a serious expression. **“** You know I love you right Delphine? Delphine looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love , but also a bit of fear.

 

I know mon amour j’taime, she smiled. **“** I never want you to feel like that al right ? It was just some fashion event that I participated in a few years ago .

 

It’s okay cherie It’s just that I didn’t like the way she was touching you , because tu es à moi **(you’re mine) . “** I understand, I just did’t expect someone to recognize me after all this time so I was a bit shocked by what was happening, I promise to make shure people don’t be to touchy with me okay? Oui okay cherie, Delphine smiled , turned around and kissed her passiontly. She interwined their hands and walked back to the bench where Scott and Krystal were still waiting.

 

Krystal looked a bit concerned at her , Del are you okay? “Oui yeah I’m fine she smiled. Krystal saw that she wasn’t telling everything but she decided to save it for another time. Scott looked a bit pissed off at Cosima who was a bit flustered. Cos, the rest of the group is still at the icecream bar, how about we go look at some souvenirs? Knowing Scott for years she knew he just wanted to talk with her without their girlfriends notcing it.

 

 **“** Yeah cool let’s go .

 

Ladies will be right back Scott said.  When Scott was shure that they were far away from the bench he turned toward  Cosima.

 

Cos what the hell is wrong with you? I thought we agreed on you telling Delphine everyting about yourself , and maybe it will be a great idea if you consider telling the group?

 

Cosima sighed, **“** Scott I know , I know  It’s just I’m not ready . I don’t know how she is going to react I mean what we do is big . Did you tell Krystal that you work for me? I mean she must have some quiestions to?

 

I know that’s why I had to talk to you Cos! She asked me a few times, and she asked me a few times about you too because she spotted me with you in a few huge fashion event pictures and the clothes I’m wearing the stuff I have, and everything.

 

I hate to lie to her I just brushed her of and said I got really lucky because I went with you and your mom. I have the feeling she knows I’m not telling her everything either.

 

 

 

 **“** Scott I’m sorry, I don’t know how to handle it , and yesterday Annie called me . Delphine noticed someone calling me but she asked me teasingly who the other lucky girl was. 

 

 **“** How do I tell her that I am famous? That sometimes I end up in fashion magazines or interviews for major stations. That I have 2,5 million followers on instagram, have worked with over a dozen famous people, labels and brand, and still working with them. And that my parents are famous.

 

I mean how do I tell her we have a private jet, that we have a private yacht and all those other stuff. I like being normal spending time with her , without thinking about everything I have. I just feel like when I tell her everything is gonna blow up in my face and that she will think that I’m playing her or something and have tons of other girls.

 

I’m not like that, you know what I’ve been through. How will it be when we tell the rest of the group? Will they start to use me as the people in my past or will they still care about me as Cosima the Geek Monkey and just enjoy the thing because they really wanna be my friends.

 

I’m just scared to loose it all. I told my mom that yesterday .She understands but she said to me that when I feel that it’s right , I just have to let go off the pain I’ve ben through and enjoy life. Because I never had a lot of friends.

 

Cos, I know what you mean , it’s hard for the both of us but were in this together. If they really like you, like they did before and after . Then they are real. And to be honest I spoke with Rachel and she said she was happy to see you enjoy life finally instead of all those fake groupies who chilled with you for who you are. I think we finnaly found some real and good friends. So let’s try to make the best of it allright?

 

There was a moment of silence before Cosima answered.

 

 **“** I guess you’re right, I really feel like this is a lifetime friendship. And with Delphine, I have the feeling like she is my soulmate I hate lying to her too. I would do anything for her.

 

Cos how about this, Friday at your house you take Delphine to your office and talk to her in private , while I talk with the group?

 

 **“** Really? Yeah really it’s the best thing to do . **“** Okay let’s to that.

 

Cosima hugged him. **“** You always know how to say the right things Scotty, I’m so gratefull to have you as my Bestfriend. Yeah me2 Cos he smiled back.

 

 

They walked back to the bench where the rest of the group was waiting. Oi are you guys reay to go ? **“** Hell yes I let’s go. Delphine who seemd to be in a much better mood kissed Cosima and interwined their fingers.

 **“** So where do you guys wanna go first? Sestra can we go to the Air penguins? **“** The what? Air penguins .

Guys let’s go, it sounds fun. They where all standing in the line , when it was finally their turn one of the employees stopped Cosima.

 

Young girl , do you have an adult with you to ride this attraction? Because you look a little too young to go alone in this ride.

 

Cosima was to shocked to answer the guy. The group started laughing.

 **“** Dude…are you kidding me ? How old do you think I am , Holywatershed! I am 23 ! How old do I need to be 30? Jesus christ  men.

 

O..oh I am so so sorry I didn’t mean to offend you , you just look so young and …

 

And What! Well little. Cosima wanted to lash out,but Delphine grabbed her. Cherie calm down there are children around us Oui? While Delphine was trying to calm Cosima down, the rest of the group took care of the situation.

 

They entered the ride every couple in one car. Oi Cosima? You calm?

 **“** Yeah I’m alright now why ? Just make shure not to fall out of the ride okay ‘little girl’. **“** FELIX!!! For god sake .

 

Everyone started to laugh. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima from behind and kissed her neck.

 

Try to relax Cherie , let’s have some fun. Cosima leaned back onto Delphine’s chest. The ride started.

 

Everyone was laughing , screaming having fun.

 

 **“** Dude that was intense I almost lost my glasses. Cherie how about I keep your glasses in my purse for the rest of the day? **“** You don’t have to babe, I can’t see much without my glasses. But you don’t want to break or lose them don’t you? **“** Yeah you’re right. How about I keep them safe and you hold my hand the rest of the day when you need it ? And I’m shure the others will help to. **“** Okay fine. Cosia grabbed Delphine’s hand , and gave her the glasses.

 

Untill 15:00 they went in as much rides as possible.

They went in the Ark, Huge sailing boat.

In the bumper buggies, because Tony begged them. Everyone nearly had a whiplash, from bumping into everyone and a major headache.

 

The Boomerang Coast to Coaster , an rollercoaster with a trio of high-speed loops and then it goes backwards. Krystal , Delphine , Sarah and Felix were the ones who were screaming the most . While the rest was cracking up over there reactions.

 

At the end of the ride they bought the pictures, that captured everyone’s reaction.

 

After that they went to the Buccaneer , a swinging ship that raises you in the sky, like you’re riding waves.  Felix almost lost his sunglasses.

 

They litterly had to drag Krystal into the Cobra , because she was scared to get down an 1200 foot course. Scott had to convince and promise to make it up to her.

 

Helena wanted to go in the Congo Queen, A boat that jiggle’s you back and fort on a wobbly twisty sea. She was enjoying it the most, and Jesse because he made his girl happy.

 

When they arrived at the Dare Devil Chaos Coaster , Cosima had to drag and beg Delphine to go in it while Cal and Scott had the same problems with their girlfriends.

 

Non , Cosima I wont go in that one, it’s too high and Merde look at how crazy everyone is screaming non!  **“** But baby please , I promise it will be worth it I’m with you. Non Cosima, why do you think they call it Dare Devil?! Non I don’t dare to go in it!

 

 

 **“** Blood hell Cal, it’s to high no . Cal grabbed Sarah’s arm and pulled her back. I bet you 20 bucks that you will like it? Sarah thought about it , **“** okay make it 50 bucks and you better buy me a souvenir.

Deal . He kissed her and walked over to the rest of the group that waiting on them.

 

 **“** Delphine , you see Sarah is going , come on it will be fun ! Non Cosima and besides Cal promised Sarah something.

 

Meanwhile Scott managed to convince Krystal to get in the ride, who agreed only if he would buy her a souvenir and a smoothie.

 

 **“** Baby please, Cosima gave her puppy eyes. Cosima it’s not working.

 **“** Your no fun! Krystal is going to and  you promised me to hold your hand and I kinda need it she pouted, I don’t wear my glasses and I don’t wanna go alone please? Delphine sighed, fine fine but I want something to .

 

Cosima leaned in and whispered, **“** Penser à mes mains caressant votre corps, alors que je marque votre cou. Lentement, très lentement, je vous embrasse jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'endroit où vous avez le plus besoin de moi. **_(think about my hands caressing your body, while i mark your neck. Slowly very slowly i kiss you until i reach the place where you need me the most.)_**

****

Delphine shivered . Okay but you better buy me a souvenir to , like Sarah and Krystal will be getting Oui? **“** Yeah deal Cosima winked.

 

The ride was so intense and so fast when they came out, they all looked funny.

Delphine curls looked like a big blonde cotton candy. Krystal’s make up was smudged because of the vitesse tears came out of her eyes during the fast ride. Sarah’s hair was an unbelievble mess it looked like a bird’s nest. Felix hair was a bunch of curls instead of an crest. Tony lost his hair tie so his hair was loose like a curtain. Scott lost his glasses luckily one of the employees found them . Cosima’s locs were still okay, but she looked a bit flustered.

 

 **“** Holywatershed that ride was amazing, but god we need to do some damage control we look terrible .

They all agreed to go to the toilet to take care of themselves and meet each other in 10 minutes in front of the building.

 

 

How about we get some Jell-o and we go on the Foghorn’s Seaport Railway yes? Oi helena isn’t that for children? I don’t know sestra but we need to take a break to gain some energy.

 

Oi Sarah she is right, it will be good I’m a little bit light in my head, and this ride we go around the whole park so it will be good.  The rest agreed , they got on the ride and enjoyed the park, planning to go on more rides and stores they saw on the ride .

 

 

After the ride they  went to JB’s BBQ to get some signature pulled chicken burgers, fries, slades and more. After that they went for desert and got some icecream at Cold Stone Creamy.

 

 

 

After an hour everyone felt better and they decided to go on a few more rides. Lightly building it up by going to the rides first that weren’t very intense.

 

They went on the Monkey around , a swing that spins you around in the air. After that they went to the Monkey Business for the “Geek Monkey” is how Sarah put it. It was a teacup that was spinning around on a big platform.

 

Since it was a very warm day they decided to go in a water attraction called Monsoon Falls, A attraction that goes to a raging waterfall , at the end of the ride everyone was wet from the top . Luckily their clothes dried very fast in the hot sun.

 

It was 18:30 and they were all too tired to go on more rides, they decided to save the rest for the next 2 days.

 

Instead they went to get some sweets for the ride back to the hotel, and pictures of the rides they went on.

 

 

 

**Cosima~Joey**

**Joey:** Goodevening Miss Einhaus

 **Cosima:** Hi joey, are you close?

 

 **Joey:** Yes I’m at the parking lot actually.

 **Cosima:** Please tell me that you haven’t been waiting all day there?

 

 **Joey:** Yes I did Miss Einhaus.

 **Cosima:** Joey , omg that must have been so boring for you, you didn’t had too.

 

 **Joey:** It’s not a problem Miss believe me , I just relaxed and watched some movies.

 **Cosima:** Okay, but you won’t be bored the next 2 days ?

 

 **Joey:** No don’t worry Miss I’m fine  this is the most rest I got in a long while believe me.

 **Cosima:** Okay, but I’m getting you a few souvenirs.

**Joey:** haha thank you Miss appreciate it.

 **Cosima:** Okay will be there in a bit alright?

**Joey:** That’s okay, see you soon.

 **Cosima:** bye Joey.

“Guys can you believe that Joey has been hanging out the whole day at the parking lot?

 

Omg that poor guy . “Don’t worry Krystal he told me that it’s the most rest he got in a while, I told him that I would bring him a few souvenirs and some food and stuff.

 

 

Cal bought Sarah an Teddy bear that wore an leather jacket with studs. The bear was holding a sign that say’s : To cool for you.

 

Scott bought Krystal an huge nail polish bottle filled with pink candy and an pink stuffed heel.

 

Jesse bought Helena a huge Jell-o Lolly who immediately started eating from it.

 

Felix bought a black western hat for Tony , who wore it immediately.

 

Cosima bought Delphine a stuffed puppy who was holding a croissant in his beak.

 

They took another group picture with their souvenirs and headed over to the bus.

 

When they were in the bus almost everyone was fast asleep, except for Cosima who was thinking about Friday the day that she would come clean about herself.

 

She glanced over at Delphine who was asleep on her chest. She stroked her curls, and closed her eyes.

 

After a while when she felt the bus stopping, she opened her eyes to see that they were back at the hotel. She woke up everyone .

 

They agreed on meeting in the lobby around 11:00, so everyone could rest a bit more.

 

Cosima led Delphine to their room she helped her getting out off her clothes , and pulled her on clothes off.

 

They cuddled together dressed in their underwear .  Delphine kissed her softly before postioning herself on Cosima’s chest and wrapping her arm around her waist. After a while they were both fast asleep.

 

 

The next day they arrived at the park a little after 11 o’clock. They all felt a bit better and went in the rest of the attractions they didn’t went in the day before:

 

  * **The Hammerhead Shark :** An rollercoasters with a lot of swinging loops
  * **Kong :** Rollercoaster where your legs were hanging loose
  * **Medusa :** Highest fastest , longest loop runner roller coaster
  * **Superman:** Most record breaking loops roller coaster
  * **SkyScreamer:** A tall 150 foot tower in 43 mph spin
  * **Wonder Woman Lasso of truth :** A counterclockwise attraction with hella speed



 

And a lot more rollercoasters and different attractions. At the end of the day Cosima, Scott, Jesse, Cal, Tony litterly had to drag  Delphine, Krystal, Helena, Sarah and Felix to the car . Who were exhausted and had no power to stand on their own anymore after being dragged in every highest attraction possible. Of course they all promised their girlfriends to make it up to them and take care of them.

 

When they finally arrived back at the hotel Cosima helped Delphine undress who barely could stand on her feet.

 

Cherie I’m so exhausted  you better make it up to me after tomorrow . I have the feeling I did a huge French running marathon , I am so stiff Delphine pouted.

 

 **“** Baby I’m so sorry , I promise after tomorrow were going to hangout in the hotel and enjoy the Luxery things okay? Oui cherie.

 

“Is there something I can do for you now instead? How about a back massage? “Oehh, lay down baby.

 

Delphine crawled up the bed in her lace underwear and laid on her belly, her head resting on her arms .

 

Cosima stripped of her clothes untill she was in her black oversized tank top and long boxers.

She crawled up on Delphine’s body and sat on her ass.  She grabbed the massage oil out of the drawer.

 

She poured some on her hands , softly she started rubbing Delphine’s tensed shoulders.

Oui..Oui BéBé Plus fort (harder). “Hmm baby, you like that? Oui so much …

 

Cosima started rubbing harder, she went from Delphine’s shoulders, to her back , untill her hands rested on Delphine’s ass. Softly she squeezed Delphine’s ass and rubbed it . Oehh cherie Vous m’excitez tellement(you turn me on so much)

 

“Hmm really veux-tu que je continue? (do you want me to continue)

 

Oui , but I’m so tired . “Okay how about tomorrow hmm and then…Cosima kissed her way up from Delphine’s spine to her neck and started kissing and nibbeling softly. “And then I’ll take care of you how does that sound gorgeous?

 

Oui that sounds good. Delphine pulled Cosima in for a deep and passionate kiss their tongues stroking each other. Cosima pulled away from Delphine,  wrapped her hands around her waist and rested her head in the crook of Delphine’s neck . Delphine stroked Cosima’s back with her left hand under her tanktop . Cosima sighed in her neck and kissed Delphine’s neck .

 

After a while they were fast asleep in each others arms.

 

The next and Final day they were gonna spend in Six Flags, they agreed on going there separate ways  untill 17:00, after that they would get some diner in the park and some souvenirs and call it a day so they could all relax and be prepared to enjoy the luxe facilities of the hotel.

 

Cherie what rides do you wanna go in today? “Well since I dragged you in every ride possible , got sick a few times and was so exhausted I planned some relax things to for us today since it’s just the 2 of utill 17:00. How does that sound?  Oui you did that for me ? “Yeah I did .

 

But why cherie you like the rides so much. “I do but I like you more and were gonna relax today , the rides will always be their.  Your so sweet , Delphine kissed her and interlaced their hands.

Cosima led them to the first attraction. Cherie were are we?

“We are at the wall, were going Rock wall climbing. Non Cosima I can’t it looks so high . “Awhh come on baby please? Non I’m a bit scared. “How about if you can beat me to the top first , I’ll give you my gold watch I’m wearing now. If you throw in some truffels I might concider it after making shure that I wont fall .

 

After the instructor told them everything they needed to know , and Delphine was convinced it was safe she exepted the bet and sealed it with a kiss.

 

Once they were strapped in safely the instructor counted and gave them the signal.

 

1…2…3..GO!!

 

Quickly Cosima started to Climb up in , 30 seconds she was already halfway the wall. Delphine was  still at the beginning trying to get a good grip , once she finally found one she climbed the mountain quicker and quicker.

 

Cosima was almost on top when suddenly she made a mistake , slipped away and felt safely . “Shit shit shit no she pouted. Delphine was quick and beated her to the top.

 

We have a winner 1.30 seconds for the Blonde gorgeous lady , Come on down miss.

 

When Delphine was down he handed her a certificate , congratulations Miss. “Thank you she smiled.

 

Maybe I’m totally out of my way but do you want to grab a drink maybe later ? “Uhmm non I don’t think that’s a good idea, Delphine declined.

 

Ahh come one , I don’t see you with a boyfriend or something just a friend. Why wouldn’t you wanna go? A gorgeous lady like you who knows maybe we could be something he winked.

 

“Because I am already taken that’s why. Come on what he doesn’t know wont hurt him .

Cosima walked over and wrapped her arm protectivly around Delphine’s waist.

 

“But what she knows will , so could you please leave her alone. She? “Yeah dude she , I’m her girlfriend so if you could please stop trying to get some we would really really  appreciate it.

 

I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to be rude , I just thought I had a chance  that’s all. “No men I’m sorry I know she is gorgeous I don’t blame you she smirked but yeah …she mine. Delphine blushed.

 

They walked away to the next attraction. Cherie thank you for stepping in and saving me. “Don’t worry babe you looked a bit uncomfortable I hope it wasn’t to much the way I reacted.

 

Non don’t worry it was actually três sexy the way you held me and told him off, I kinda like it mon bébé….daddy she whispered seductivly. Delphine kissed her cheek. Cosima shivered,” Hmm Delphine omg stop it your really turning me on . Delphine chuckled.

 

“Okay were going in the sky coaster. Y..you mean were going some sort of sky diving strapped together and we can see the whole park? “Yes baby that’s what I mean. That’s amazing cherie . “So your not afraid ? Non I always wanted to something like that.

 

“So let me get this straight , you’re scared of the rock climbing wall but not of this that’s more dangerous. Cosima started laughing.

 

Stop teasing Delphine blushed , it’s complicated to explain.  “Awh sorry chiot, your just so cute , Cosima kissed her and led her to the Sky coaster. Once they were strapped in they got launched into the sky.

 

Dieu Cosima look at the view it’s amazing . “Yes it is wow, let’s try to see how many of the group we can locate. Oui that’s a good idea. 

 

After a few minutes Cosima spotted Sarah and Cal.

“Delphine look I see Sarah! Oui where? “Over there on that bench in the corner that’s invisible from the public eye , omg it’s like she is eating Cal’s face damn. Oh Dieu.

 

Sarah and Cal were making out on a high level. Sarah straddling Cal’s legs, while he held her waist with one hand and squeezed her ass with the other. Luckily for them the only way you could see them is if you were in the sky.

 

“Damn they are def working on baby number 3 , who knows maybe they get a Six Flags baby . Cosima what are you doing? “Oh nothing she quickly pressed the recording option away. Dieu Cosima you didn’t record them did you? “Oui I did she smiled .Brat! “Hey they always tease us . Oui that’s true , keep it we might need in the future Delphine smirked. “Oeh yeah baby step into the cheeky side Cosima teased. Non that’s your department.

 

Cosima look over there Scott and Krystal . Scott and Krystal were standing in front of a river , feeding the ducks. Scott his arms wrapped around Krystal’s waist from behind , while kissed her neck softly . Krystal leaning back on his shoulder.

 

“Ahhh aren’t they cute baby? Oui they are , and I think you need to take a picture to get them back from the last one they took from us at the door. “Oehh good thinking Cormier, I like.  Cosima snapped a view pictures of them kissing and being cozy while feeding the ducks.

 

They spotted Helena and Jesse eating jell-o while sharing kisses at the water. Felix and Tony were no where to be found. “Maybe they are shagging. Cosima ! dieu stop it.

 

“What everything is possible don’t yout think? Were in a park and there are children and seeing Tony for the last few days I think he rather enjoys the rides . “And rides Felix at night you mean?

Cosima! Delphine gasped and smacked her arm you brat you’re so cheeky. “But you love it !

 

O…oui I do , Delphine sighed. Dieu help me.

 

After 10 minutes they left the Sky coaster , with a greet view from the park and some good pictures of their friends.

 

“Okay babe no were going in the Thunder Road Speedway Go-karts. Oui? “You know the game mario kart ? Oui it’s one of my favourites. “Really were so going to battle on the nintendo together, but for now it’s just like the game . “See me as Mario and you as Luigi . That awesome Cosima.

 

They had so much fun karting that they stayed for nearly 1 hour . After finally leaving the karts Delphine stopped her.

 

“Delphine what’s wrong, do you not feel well what is it ? Cosima looked concerned.

 

Don’t worry Cosima it’s nothing I just wanted to ask if you want to go In one of the rollercoaster rides just to end the day good and so you had 1 awesome ride too. “But I thought the awesome ride would be you when I had you later. Cosima ! Delphine gasped , you’re so cheeky she chuckled.

 

Cosima gave her a toothy grin. Non but serios you can have me later but for now were going on one rollercoaster ride so choose 1.

 

They walked over to a map of the park. After a looking for a while Cosima pointed one.

 

“This one , I didn’t went in that one yet the V2: Vertical Velocity. Okay let’s go.

 

After 5 minutes they entered the attraction and were strapped in one of the seats.

 

“So baby are you ready for this one? Non I don’t know what to expect. Cosima grinned

Cosima is there something you’re not telling me? “No, no what makes you think that ? Stop lying to me what is it. “Well this  rollercoaster is one of the fastest , in fact it is so fast it has an unreal acceleration from 0-60 that delivers an assault on your senses. Oh dieu I knew it , of course you wanted to make it a Hell of an ride oh dieu Cosima. “See it like this babe, at least were riding it together. Cosima you are so…CHEEEEEEKKKYYYYYYYY AAAAAHHHHHHH OHHH DIEUUUUU!! **_And just like that the rollercoaster launched them into the sky with and unbelievble fast speed…_**

 

After a few minutes when the rollercoaster was back at the beginning . Cosima was still laughing while Delphine was whiping away tears that had escaped her eyes because of the speed of the ride. Her curls where extremly wild. “Come on baby let’s see the pictures. While the pictures popped up on the screen, Cosima couldn’t help but laugh. The 1st picture was her in a wide smile , while Delphine was screaming for her life with her curls covering her face. And the 2nd was Cosima laughing and Delphine giving her a mad look with tears.

 

Merde , I look terrible. “Babe you still look gorgeous. Cosima bought the pictures.

 

“I’m going to keep these in my room, I like them. If you dare show them to the group. Your gonna get punished , Delphine whispered. “Hmmm I don’t know maybe that’s a risk I’m willing to take she teased. Delphine rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

 

Where are you taking me now ? “Don’t worry just a place to relax Cosima winked.

 

“Look were here, the white water safari.  But cherie I will get wet I don’t have anything to cover myself up. “Hmm I like you wet you know that . Cosima stop teasing there are people and children here stop it she gasped. Cosima gave her a toothy grin. “Here I bought us 2 poncho’s back in the store so we wont get…wet. Thank you cherie ,she kissed Cosima’s cheek. And stop teasing.

 

They entered the ride , a booth with 2 other couples . After the ride was over they exited the booth. Cherie im so glad that you bought us these poncho’s , look at them. They glanced over at the other couples who’s clothes wee soaking wet. “Yeah me2 I don’t care if it’s hot but it’s uncomfortable to walk around so …wet.

 

Delphine gave her a stop-teasing-look.

 

“Okay I have one last surprise Cosima led them to a area of the park where there were less people.

 

Cherie where are you taking me? “Well we are going on a Safari Off Road Adventure, exploring tropical animals I hope you like it. Hope I like it? Cherie this is amazing , you’re too sweet. She pulled Cosima in for a passionate kiss. 10 minutes later when they heard the driver starting the engine they broke apart. They looked at each other lovingly.

 

While they were on the road they saw: Giraffes ,Elephants, Lions, Monkeys, Koala’s and a lot more.

They took a lot of pictures and video’s to memorize that moment.

 

After 1 hour they returned back to the entrance .

 

Cherie that was amzing thank you BéBé. “Your welcome gorgeous ,Cosima winked.

 

How much time do we have before we have to meet the others? “Uhmm we have like 1 hour , we could visit some shops , were not so far from where we have to meet the others so we can just take our time. Oui let’s do that.

 

Delphine led them to the Wild Trading post , and bought a few different wooden animal statue’s for her and Cosima. She also bought them a wooden relationship chain of a lion.  The chain was 2 lions split in half and if you combined them together they were facing each other. Also if they were combined you can read the text written on them both 2 people ,1 love.

 

“Baby the chain is awesome and the text on it is really made for us. Oui it is , turn around so I can help you with it. After Cosima’s chain was done , Delphine did hers. “Thank you Delphine, Cosima stood on her toes and kissed her on the cheek. You’re welcome mon amour.

 

They walked over to mainstreet where Cosima bought a few superhero action figure’s and a cape, like the nerd she is sometimes. She got Delphine a thor hammer and cape , because her hair reminded her of him.

 

They bought a lot of different sweets to bring back to the hotel. Appel cinnamon candy, chocolate, gummy bears and stuff.

 

And to top it off they let a Caricature artist made 2 portraits of themselves that they could both keep at home. Delphine had one where Cosima was sitting on her lap and she hugged her from behind.

 

Cosima had one where Delphine was sitting next to her , her head resting on her shoulders while her arms were around cosima’s waist. In both portraits they were string at each other lovingly.

 

 

Around 17:00 they met the rest of the group.

 

Oi Oi where have you guys been up to , an exhausted Felix said. Tony had dragged him in every ride possible.

 

“Well we took it slow today, and bought some souvenirs.

 

Bloody Hell I wish Tony did that , I am so exhausted gosh...

 

Helena and Jesse went in a few rides but most of the time they were eating jell-o or trying to win some prizes in the game hall.

 

Sarah and Cal, took it slow . Bought some souvenirs but mostly spent time making out.

 

Scott and Krystal went in ¾ of the rides , and after that Scott watched a few 4-d movies with Krystal and also got some souvenirs.

 

“So guys what’s the plan? Uhmm how about eat and go back to the hotel room?

 

Everyone agreed. They decided to eat at the Johnny Rockets Express, they ordered Hamburgers, shakes, chicken stripes, fries and more.

 

After that they went to the ‘World Famous Funnel Cake Factory’ to get some dessert.

After 1,5 hours of eating an resting they decided to take one last picture and go back to the hotel.

 

 

Around 19:30 they arrived back at the hotel. They all said there goodnights and agreed to meet each other for dinner the following day.

 

It was Tuesday , there was still 3 days left of the trip…

 

**_A lot can happen in 3 days…don’t you think?_ **

 

 

** Wednesday **

 

Delphine woke up the next day by talking. She glanced over at the otherside of the bed and noticed it was empty. She searched for her phone and checked the time. 07: 47, who could Cosima be calling this early she thought to herself. She tried to be as quit as possible trying to get a image of who she was talking to.

 

_“Yeah, Yeah. Uhmm Hilary I don’t know if this is a right thing to do you know……uhu ….uhu_

_I need to see it on your body face to face so I can give you my opinion. Uhu…uhu._

_No I’m with someone . No not a fling or anything you know I’m not like that. I have a girlfriend and it’s like hella serious. Uhu..Uhu…. Can we talk about it when I come back ? Well because It’s early and I don’t want to wake her. No, no she doesn’t know , I know I have to tell her about us and Annie and the rest. I know. Okay I hit you when I’m back. Yes love back at ya , bye darlin._

 

Cosima sighed and hung up the phone, praying that she didn’t woke Delphine.

 

Delphine was in a bit of a shock after hearing the phone call. A million things were running through her mind , it sounded like Cosima was playing her and had a few others girls on the side.

 

She decided to text Krystal to meet her in private and tell her about her concerns.

 

Cosima , entered  the room and laid next to Delphine face to face. “Hey babe, goodmorning how did you sleep.

 

Bonjour Cherie good and you? “Good good , my back is just a bit sore nothing much. Where were you? I woke up and you was gone Delphine pouted. “Oh nothing just work don’t worry Cosima answered she tensed up a bit.

 

Delphine noticed her change in behavior. Cherie are you okay? “Yeah, I am babe . Delphine placed her hand under Cosima’s chin and lifted her head up so their eyes would meet. BéBé you know you can tell anything right, no matter what it is you can trust me. “Cosima sighed, yeah I know, don’t worry work is just a bit busy you know she lied. Delphine saw she was hiding something but decided to let it go. J’taime Cosima. “I love you to Delphine. They kissed and after a while they were both fast asleep.

 

 

Around 10:30 Delphine woke up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and noticed Cosima was still asleep with her back towards Delphine. Delphine decided to text Krystal so they could talk.

 

**Delphine~Krystal**

**Delphine:** Bonjour Krys you awake?

 **Krystal:** Del morning, yeah just got back from a massage, Scott was still asleep.

 

 **Delphine:** Ah nice how was it ?

 **Krystal:** Amazing we should totally go to a spa togethr and after that go the sauna.

 

 **Delphine:** Oui let’s do that, I really need to talk with you asap.

 **Krystal:** Awesome what time?

 

 **Delphine:** Let’s meet downstairs at 13:00?

 **Krystal:** Yeah I’ll be there, is everything alright tho something sounds off.

 

 **Delphine:** I…I don’t know , that why I want to talk to you.

 **Krystal:** Something happened with Cosima?

 

 **Delphine:** Something like that , but let’s talk when we meet Oui , because I’m a bit confused myself .

 **Krystal:** okay cool , keep your head up xx

 

 **Delphine:** Oui thanks xx

 

 

 

 

Delphine decided to let Cosima sleep and get ready . After she was showered, dressed and everything it was 12.30.

 

She walked over to Cosima , placed her hand under Cosima’s tank top and stroked her back lightly. She leaned in and whispered. Cherie…cherie wake up BéBé . “Hmmhmm Cosima moaned lightly because of the touch of Delphine on her back. Slowly she opened her eyes . “Ughh Delphine I’m so tired . Cherie , im going to the spa with Krystal in 30 minutes. Softly she nibbeled on Cosima’s ear. Cosima groaned, “ughh Delphine don’t start something you don’t finish.

 

How about we finish later Oui? “How will I survive , oh god. Delphine placed one of Cosima’s hand on her breast and squeezed lightly. “Hmm your breast feels so good in my hand , I could touch them all day. Delphine moaned slightly in Cosima’s ear. Oui I know cherie.

 

She kissed Cosima , and pulled away. Cosima I’m going to meet Krystal , why don’t you meet up with Scott no? “Hmm yeah I guess that’s a good idea, she pouted at the loss of Delphine’s warm body.

 

They kissed once more before Delphine pulled away and headed downstairs.

When she arrived at the lobby she spotted Krystal sitting on one of the chesterfield couches.

 

Bonjour Krys. “Del ! How are you she hugged Delphine. Oui I’m good just a bit tired .

 

Come on let’s go to the spa. They walked over to the corner of the hotel and entered the spa called marveloux.

 

After they checked in they went into a separate room to undress untill they were in their underwear. They pulled on some black gold satin bathrobes and some black satin flip flops.

 

When they were finally in the private jaccuzzi they setteled in and relaxed. “So spill it what’s going on with you Del?

 

Delphine was quiet for a while before answering.  Something is off with Cosima, the first day she asked me to be her Girlfriend in such a sweet way someone as ever done for me . And the next day I felt something was off.

 

“What do you mean? Start from the beginning.

 

So the day we left for Six Flags I posted a picture of her and me on instagram, you know the one where I kiss her on her cheek.  I captioned it with : Me and my girlfriend, couple goals x

 

So I like over 200,000 likes in less then  2 hours , I was in shock because normally it takes longer. So I decided to read some comments . And this is what got my attention. Delphine handed her phone (that’s she had placed in a waterproof case luckily ) to Krystal.

 

Krystal started reading , after a while her eyes started to go wide . “Del omg, how do they know Cosima? That’s like hella weird the ammount of people I see here is at least more the 100 people  who are saying , Cosima is hella lucky and congartulations and I’m so jealous and couple goals and stuff.

 

Oui that’s what I thought was weird , and it got weirder untill I saw this. Delphine opened the profile that was tagged with her picture by one of her followers **“GeekHausb21”” .**

So you know how some followers or other people repost your picture and tag you and stuff? “Yeah I know they do that to me too. So I got tagged in one picture with a person named **“GeekHausb21”**

I checked out the profile because the name kinda reminded me of Cosima’s nickname geekmonkey. Here take a look.

 

Krystal took the phone and started scrolling. “Del…this is like hella weird this girl.. I would almost say it’s Cosima, but she has no dreadlocs, no piercings,no glasses what so ever she looks like a famous doubleganger of Cosima.

 

“So what else ? Oh yeah before I forget, on our second date she took me to a lot of exspensive places like crazy I told you, but she bought me over 30 pairs of shoes , and other exspenive clothes I didn’t want to except first , but after talking and stuff I agreed. She has some partnerships going on with a few companies.

 

“Hmm over 30 pairs omg you’re so lucky, Scott bought me stuff too but damn girl you got spoiled, it’s so sweet. Oui it is, she is very rich but she said she don’t like to talk about it.

 

“Yeah you can see that she is rich I mean when I saw her penthouse and I saw the room Scott has and the captain bus, the club, this hotel  the way she dresses and stuff you see it but she is humble indeed.

 

“Continue what more? When we went to check in for the hotel apparently the computer had mixed up something. Her name was Niehaus in the system instead Einhaus, and when the receptionist mentioned it Cosima got a little nervous.

 

You mean Niehaus as in the famous fashion family Niehaus.  Nobody knows their names because they only use the first letter of their name. But they are like hella famous and work with a lot of people.

 

Yeah her name was spelled like that and I felt something was off with her. But she tried to brush it off and said that there must be a mistake with the computer. After the receptionist checked 2 times she was like if you give me your ID we can sort it out.

 

So when she handed it over to the receptionist, she also gave her a white paper with something written on it, I tried to read what name was on it but I couldn’t see it.

 

So when the receptionist read the paper she looked a bit overwhelmed at Cosima but quickly recovered herself and continued working on the computer.

 

“Wow really? Oui really, it was very odd. Yeah it sounds like that indeed.

 

After a few moments she said that it was indeed a mix up. After that she had to read and sign a few papers , I was trying to look on the paper to see what name was on it. But I think she saw what I was doing. So she was like, why don’t you check out with the receptionist if everything is in order, and stuff.

 

“Uhu sounds like she was trying to keep you occupied . Oui indeed.

 

So when we were in our room we were just chilling and relaxing in our robes on the bed and we were watching **‘the avengers’** when suddenly her phone rang. The caller id said **‘Annie’** and the background picture was a ginger looking girl with a fashionable outfit on making the peace sign. She was very pretty I must say.

 

She ran off to the bathroom apologizing saying she had to take it.

 

“Did you heard what she was talking about or something?

 

Oui I heard a few things. she was like hey darling what is it. And I was like who is she calling darling?

Then she was like I can’t talk right now, and I can’t come on skype because I’m busy with someone right now. And after that I heard I can’t come this week, but I’ll be back Friday so just come to my house, you have the address right.

 

“Omg for real, that sounds really odd, so what was your first thought? I don’t know Krystal I think I might not be the only one that she is seeing in her life, and that she is cheating on me already, but then I look at the promise ring she gave me and then I think about her promises towards me.

 

“Yeah I understand you want to believe there is nothing wrong, but this is indeed weird. What happened after that?

 

Well I heard her calling her mom after that, but I wasn’t paying any more attention towards her conversation.

 

So I checked my Instagram, because before that I had posted a new picture of us, but this time in our matching Versace robes. I used the caption: Ma Fille (my girl)

 

This time I got over 300,000 likes in like 1,5 hours.  So again I went through the comments look at this and tell me what you see.

 

Krystal scrolled through the comments and her mouth fell open. “Del is this serious? Omg omg Katie Williams reacted , Balmain, Footlocker, H&m, Karl Lagerfeld and a lot more other people and stuff. And someone tagged that **‘Geekhaus’** girl from Instagram again.

 

“Does she know these people? Well when she came back from the bathroom she said it was work that called. And she was busy typing messages on her phone like her life depended on it. So I asked her if she knows famous people.

 

“What did she say? She tensed up a little bit but she quickly recovered it. She was like what do you mean and she looked nervous. So I told her that a lot of followers, famous people and companies were reacting.  She was like I don’t know anything about that, I’ve just met a few through my internships and fashion events her mom sometimes goes to.

 

“Internships? For real that is her explanation, then those internships must be hella good if you get to know people like that.

 

I know she was hiding something for me, because she couldn’t look me straight in the eye and just turned her head every time I wanted to make contact.

 

“Wow that’s so weird Delphine I swear; this story gets stranger the more I think about it. Oui it does.

 

 

And then that whole thing in the park, that girl who was crying when she took a picture with Cosima. It was too much for me. She came into the bathroom trying to make me feel better, which I eventually did but still something was bugging me. “What was her explanation? Well she said that she once did a photoshoot as a model for Balmain.

 

But for real when you do one shoot, how do you get people worked up like that? And the fact that the girl touched her like that, I was jealous I couldn’t help it.

 

“Del hey, calm down it’s normal. If someone did that to Scott, I would be royally pissed believe me.

 

And this morning, I woke up around 07:45 and I heard her calling. She was talking to some girl named Hilary. “Another girl? Wow, what did you hear?

 

Well I heard her say: I need to see in on your body face to face so I can give you my opinion.

My opinion what does he mean by that? “You don’t think she mean you know what do you? Krys Merde I don’t know I’m just so confused.

 

After that I heard her say that she was with someone, and no not a fling or anything you know I’m not like that. Then she said I have a girlfriend and it’s hella serious. Then I heard her say can we talk when I come back. And no she doesn’t know, I know I have to tell her about us and Annie and the rest.

 

“She said that? Oui she did.

 

“Delphine honestly I don’t know what to make of this but I think we should get to the bottom of this , because something is really weird. Oui it is, I don’t want to think about her playing me for a fool or anything or that she is cheating on me. After the ring and the promises she made me.

 

And you know what I’ve been through I can’t do that again Krys. A few tears exscaped her eyes. Krystal whiped them away and hugged her.

 

“Okay how about this , I have an app called facial recognizion so you place a picture doesn’t matter how old the person was in it and then you run it against another one and then it tells you if it’s a match. 

 

Does that really works? I thought it was a scam.

 

“No trust me this one is highly recommended , so if you want we can run that **‘’ GeekHaus’** girl against a picture of Cosima now and see for ourself . Krystal it’s so hard at one hand I just want to leave it and trust her but at the other hand I want to find out because she gave me so many reasons to doubt her and I don’t like that feeling.

 

“But see It like this, when you find out she is telling the truth you can leave it and just move one and be happy. But when indeed she has been lying and didn’t tell you everything , you can try to fix it or just leave it and move on.

 

Oui let’s do it , I want to be shure.  “U shure?  Oui I love her Krys , but I also want to feel comfortable.

 

“Okay I’ll run it for you tonight and tomorrow I’ll send you the file , I won’t open it I promise.

 

Thank you Krys . “Anytime Del. They hugged .

 

The rest of the day they relaxed and enjoyed everything. When they were finally done they got back to their rooms around 16:30.

 

When Delphine entered the room, Cosima and Scott were playing on the nintendo mario kart.

 

Oh hey Delphine, didn’t hear you coming in. “Hey babe.

 

Bonjour Scott, Bonjour cherie. Cos I’m gonna go back to my room to hang out with Krystal. “Yeah cool Talk to you later .

 

When they were finally alone Delphine walked over to Cosima and straddled her lap with both legs on each side of her tighs, she wrapped her arms around Cosima’s neck and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

 

Just enjoying the positive and loving bubble they were in, trying to forget everything that gave her doubts about Cosima. In that moment she just wanted to enjoy her .

 

She closed her eyes and sighed, clearing her mind while sniffing Cosima’s 1 million perfume, that she loved so much.

 

Cosima stroked Delphine’s back slowly with 1 hand  up and down from her spine to her neck, trying to get her to relax a little. While her other hand rested on Delphine butt.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

 

“Babe, everything alright?  O..Oui I just want to relax for a little . “U shure, just like this? Oui like this .

 

Let me get you more comfortable. Cosima placed her hands under Delphine’s legs and lifted her up , She walked over to the bed and sat down against the headboard. Delphine still straddeling her lap on both sides. Thanks cherie , she wrapped her arms around Cosima’s waist and held her tight, hoping to forget about all the insecurities she had. She kissed Cosima’s neck softly. Cosima groaned in return.

 

Scratching Delphine’s back lightly, who moaned. “Babe I want to make love with you, but I’m just so tired do you mind just cuddeling? Non it’s fine I’m tired too.

 

They felt asleep after a few moments wrapped in each others arms.  Around 18:00 Cosima woke up by the sound of the ipad. Sarah was facetime calling. Delphine was still asleep on her and woke up slowly her eyes still closed.

 

Hmm cherie whats that sound? “Sarah is facetime calling. Hmm do you want me to get up you must be stiff , but your body is so comfy cherie. “Shh no just stay like this , I’m  fine and you are very comfy too like a warm French blanket. Delphine chuckled with her eyes still closed.

 

Cosima answered the call.

 

 **Sarah:** Oi Geek monkey , why take so long to answer?

 **Cosima:** Ughh we were asleep , what about you?

 

 **Sarah:** Sleeping hu? As in shagging your girlfriend?

 **Cosima:** As in just sleeping and cuddeling. But you look like you  just finished shagging  by the looks of your hair.

**Sarah:** Bloody hell, Cos you see straight through me don’t you haha

 **Cosima:** You bet , she winked

**Sarah:** Where is your girlfriend anyway

 **Cosima:** She is here, Cosima turned the ipad a little. Facing Delphine who was still resting on her with her face in the crook of Cosima’s neck.

**Sarah:** Awhh, so cute Cos , gosh you guys are cute .

 **Cosima:** Stop it Cosima blushed, anyway what’s up why you facetiming?

 

 **Sarah:** I didn’t want to walk and go to everyone’s room , anyway everyone is still very tired from yesterday’s activities and is chilling in their room or enjoying the luxe feauture’s

 **Cosima:** Yeah, same here were exhausted.

**Sarah:** Anyway, were gonna go out for dinner tomorrow , nobody has the power to go downstairs , and after that were going gambling. You guys cool with that?

 **Cosima:** Babe you cool with that? Oui a sleepy Delphine answered.

**Sarah:** Oi frenchie , you’re awake.

 **Delphine:** Oui, barely .

 **Cosima:** We will meet you guys tomorrow for dinner alright ? How is Cal btw still allive after shagging is brains out?

 

 **Sarah:** Yeah fine, Stop it haha He is asleep also tired from all the rides.

 **Cosima:** You mean the ride called Sarah Manning?

Sarah gasped shocked.

 

 **Sarah:** Cos you’re so cheeky bloody hell!

 **Delphine:** Oui she is , nothing we can do about it .

 **Cosima:** You don’t want to .

 **Delphine:** Non I like it .  She kissed Cosima’s neck.

**Sarah:** Alright I’m gonna go because it’s getting to cozy for me , byee

 **Cosima:** Bye!

 

 

“You want me to order some dinner? What time is it? “Uhmm it’s 19:30.  Oui and some desert I’m starving.

 

“Hmm you do , do you. Oui!

 

“So what do you want for dinner? Uhmm Surprise me I want something with bread .

 

Cosima took the Ipad and ordered: Chicken Shoarma  meat, Freash turkish bread, Garlic sauce, Fresh salad.

 

As desert she ordered Cinnamon Apple pie with raisins and for drinks she ordered Exspensive apple wine and bottle of Cold water .

 

And as surprise a bag of French flown in truffles to surprise Delphine.

 

“Baby I ordered the food it should be here in 30 minutes.

 

Oui, thank you . She tipped her head back and started kissing Cosima slowly. Cosima moaned and stroked and squeezed her ass lightly in return.

 

Uhmm cherie if we continue this we wont have any energy to eat , but you feel so good. “Uhu you 2 , but might I remind you who started this 15 minutes ago? Delphine pinched her hip lightly, Brat! “Ow ow ow hahahah.

 

30 minutes later their was a knock on the door . Cherie that must be Roomservice , do we need to stand up? “No just stay like this you feel so good on me. But what about the waiter when the waiter comes in? “Let them enjoy the view , I have a gorgeous girlfriend and besides were under the blanket fully clothet against the headboard and your laying on top of me it’s called love. Oui I guess you’re right I don’t want to move anyways.

 

There was another knock on the door. Miss Einhaus , Miss Cormier it’s room service may I come in?

 

“Yeah come on in.

 

Goodevening my name is Jason, where can I  set up your food? “Is it possible to set up a table next to our bed?

 

Of course Miss as you wish. Jason grabbed a table from his cart and placed it next to the bed. He displayed everything on it and made shure it looked good. “Thanks Jason , Cosima handed him a 20 dollar tip.

 

Thank you Miss Einhaus.  Before he excited the room with his cart he turned back. Might I add that you guys look totally awesome together ?  “Ah you’re to sweet thank you! Oui merci . He smiled and closed the door.

 

Hmm that smells amazing Cherie, what did you order Delphine opened her eyes. “Turkish bread with chicken shoarma, Garlicsauce and salade. Apple wine, water, as desert Cinnamon apple cake with raisins  and…. She held out the bag of truffels . Awhh cherie your so sweet j’taime , she kissed her softly . “You’re welcome, so let’s eat hmm? Oui!

 

Delphine moved away from Cosima and went to sit next to her against the headboard . They ate while watching **“The Women”** together.

 

After finishing their food , they changed into boxers and tanktops, brushed there theeth. Cosima entered the bed first and sat back against the headboard while looking for something to watch on netflix.

 

Delphine was still busy . After 5 minutes she entered the room again, walked over to Cosima’s side pulled back the blanket and straddles her lap again, this time her back facing Cosima’s front. “Hmm you feel so good on me baby, Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist from behind and kissed her neck . Oui you feel good too Cherie, Delphine rested her head  against Cosima’s shoulder and interlaced one hand with hers. After watching a few series Delphine heard Cosima’s steady breath against her neck.

 

She turned off the tv , slowly moved off Cosima’s lap. She removed Cosima’s glasses gently and laid her to rest against the pillows . Delphine quickly checked her phone.

 

****

****

**_1 new message_ **

 

 **Krystal:** You can pick up the printed results tomorrow at the reception between 10:00 and 10:15, good luck xx

 

 **Delphine:** Thanks xx

 

She closed her phone and turned it off. Rolled over to Cosima and spooned her from behind. I love you Cosima I want you to know that you can always trust me no matter how hard it is she wishpered in Cosima’s ear. She placed a kiss under her ear , and felt asleep listening to the steady breath of Cosima.

 

 

** Thursday **

The next morning Cosima awoke around 07:30, she felt a warm body pressed against her from behind she stired untill she was face to face with Delphine. She started kissing Delphine’s neck softly, nibbeling bitting leaving a mark. Delphine woke up ,hmm Cherie Bonjour . **“** Goodmorning babe, How did you sleep? Good ,how come you’re up so early ? “Oh uhmm I was about to hit the gym quickly and follow an insanity lesson. Hmm working on your abs Non? “Yeah something like that, I have to stay in shape hmm. Oui I like your body.

 

Cosima, took a shower and quickly pulled on an oversized black/gold sweat suit from nike.

 

“I’ll be gone for max 2 hours okay? Oui. Aren’t you forgetting something cherie? “Uhmm no I think, I have my water bottle and myself . I wasn’t talking about that, she raised up an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Ohhhh I know what you mean, Cosima walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Delphine.  Hmm ouii..oui Delphine said between kisses. Cosima wanted to walk away, but Delphine pulled her in again. “Babe I got to go or I’ll be late for my training. Hmm just 2 minutes . they continued kissing , after a few minutes Cosima pulled away. Delphine whined at the loss.

 

“I promise when I get back I’m gonna take care of you alright? Oui! Delphine pulled her back quickly and gave her 3 pecks before letting her go. Cosima slapped her ass lightly . Oui daddy Delphine moaned. “Hmm babe wait till I get back.

 

Cosima closed the door and walked away. She hated lying to Delphine, but she had a important last minute meeting with Jess Veronica, one of her important cliënts and good friends. Jess Veronica is a twin with Lisa Veronica who form the famous singing duo **_‘The Veronicas”._** They have been friends for almost 4 years now , meeting through one of their concerts. Cosima offered to pimp their

Dr martens freestyle with textile markers backstage. They were so impressed that they started hiring Cosima ever since.

 

Cosima always went to their performance’s, family party’s or anything she was invited to when she had time. She was also friends with their partners . Lisa’s Fiance logan and Jess’s girlfriend Ruby. Both their partners were actors, who she styled from time to time.

 

Jessica had hit her up because they had a very important occasion, and they needed to talk asap because they wanted something special.

 

The moment she arrived in the restaurant downstairs she spotted Jess, wearing a huge black head with black sunglasses trying not to get recognized by paparazzi.

 

“Hey Jess , Cos darlin hey. She stood up and kissed her on her cheek . How are you doing? “I’m good bit tired tho. What have you been up to, you’re glowing all over this restaurant Cos. Cosima blushed and smiled. “I might not be single anymore she winked , anyway I read about you and Ruby so happy for you she tried chanching the subject.  Cos are you crazy? No no tell me everything before we talk about me! Omg GeekMonkey is taken and you didn’t even call us I’m hurt she gasped fake.

 

“I’m sorry I know I was just so happy and in my happy bubble I totally forgot about it, she took Jess hand and looked her in the eye , you know I tell you guys everything right. Hmm yeah you’re right , tell me everything she must be special if you forgot to even call us Jess teased.

 

Cosima began telling her the story , Jess was listening excited and happy for Cosima.

When she finished , Jess was a little emotional and pulled Cosima into a hug. I’m so happy for you you have no idea. She pulled back and kissed her cheeck.

 

“Thank you, please tell the rest of the gang, it’s a too long story to tel Lisa, Logan and Ruby she chuckled. Got it don’t worry. “Anyway tell me why did you come all the way here and so early 08:00 , you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t urgent spill!

 

So hold yourself tight, Lisa and I are booked to host the Music Awards. “Omg Omg are you serious? Yes I am we heard it 3 days ago . “Jess that’s amazing congratz! Thanks but we need a very very special outfit , we saw a special fabric that’s only availble in africa we tried ordering it searching all through the internet , but without special connections you won’t get it.

 

You know we are like crazy healthy vegan, and this fabric is basicly something like that. No chemicals, no underpaid children or adults who had to struglle making this. The colours are naturally made , and the pattern when it’s dark you have like a special glow in the dark effect. And a lot more good things.

 

“Do you have a picture and the website where you saw it? I don’t have my phone with me totally forgot it in my room. Jess pulled the website link up on her phone and handed her phone to Cosima.

 

“Woow, this is like Top Level Fabric, it’s velvet combined with silk, scubba and fur with a natural coating that makes the fabric shine. And the texsture is leaves . This is Amazing men.

 

Know you see why we want it , this would be a majour fashion breakthrough for the paparazzi and the blogs to talk about , and think about when you’re name is added to it? “Wow that’s majour , I can see why you wanted to meet asap. “What did you had in mind as clothing desing? I don’t know yet , can you suggest some ideas, maybe your ‘ **girlfriend** ’can give you some ideas Jess teased.

 

Cosima was quiet for a few moments. “Yeah who knows she chuckled a bit tensed. Cos what’s wrong? “Uhmm nothing . Jess took her hand and forced her too look at her. Cos I know you’re lying what’s up? Cosima sighed , “well I haven’t told her yet . Told her?  what Jess asked confused.

“I haven’t told her who I am , I’m lucky that since I had a makeover paparazzi didn’t recognized me yet . I got a lot of interview requests and stuff but I had to put them on hold because…

 

Because you enjoyed being in the bubble with you’re girlfriend didn’t you? “Yeah Cosima sighed. I changed my name to **‘Einhaus’** in order to study normal and expand building my company something for myself you know, I didn’t wanted to be the child of because of who my parents are.

 

I understand you complety Cos , you know the moment me and Ruby rekindled it was like hella crazy the papparazzi, the blogs and stuff people who were jealous and judging it was crazy. Before we put it out in the open we were in our own bubble that was awesome but you know how fans are when they spot you , it goes fast when they post things.

 

But you really need to tell her asap she deserves to know, I know you want to protect her but you made a promise to her that you already broke the moment you gave her the ring. You need to come clean to her .”Yeah you’re right Scott was hella pissed with me for not telling her , because there was a fan in the park who wanted take picture and was like crying when she saw me . And I was with the group and they were like what’s going on and Delphine got upset .

 

Wow better fix it quick Cos. “Yeah Scott is gonna tell the group Friday, while I tell Delphine. I hope it ends all good . Yeah me2 and when it does ask your girlfriend for some input , you better hit me up asap so we can meet her you know how  it goes. “Yeah don’t worry I’ll tell her .

 

“In the meantime I’m gonna hit some people up to get that fabric , I like it so much I need an outfit too. Ha already hooked I see. “I’ve emailed the link to myself . “Cosima glanced at her watch, oh shitt I need to go back to my room I told Delphine I would be back in max 2 hours .

 

Alright girl, let me know how everything went alright and when everything is sorted out I want to meet the group. “Yeah shure , when I’ve managed to get a hold of the fabric I’ll let you know. What is the deadline btw ? 2 , max 3 months do you think you can manage?  For how many outfits? Just 2 , logan and Ruby are gonna be backstage so they don’t need a customized outfit. “Alright cool, then yeah it wil be alright 2 months. Jesse stood up and hugged Cosima, who hugged her back . Jess pulled back and kissed her forehead. Good luck Cos ! “Thanks Jess, give my regards to the rest.

 

They parted ways and went their own way.

 

Little did Cosima know that someone saw the exchange ...

 

 

**_ Fast Forward Next Chapter _ **

**__ **

**_“Delphine baby… please don’t leave me I love you I really really do. I can explain._ **

**_Cosima I can’t do this,you gave me a ring promised me things and you already broke it the moment you gave it to me. How many times did I said to you, you can trust me?_ **

**_Delphine started tearing up, J’taime Cosima but I’ve been through too much to go through a situation like this ._ **

**_Del please Cosima held Delphine’s hand , tears streaming slowly down her face. Delphine stepped closer towards Cosima Kissed her and broke the kiss…_ **

**** **_Cosima I love you…but I’m sorry tears streaming down Delphine’s face ._ **

 

 **_S_ ** **_he grabbed Cosima’s hand placed the promise ring in it and closed her hand and gave it a kiss._ **

****

****

**_She turned around , grabbed her back and walked away._ **

**** **_Before the door Closed she turned around one last time… Both looking into their eyes…_ **

****

**_I love you Cosima said with tears in her eyes…I’m sorry…._ **

**** **_Me 2 Cosima… She closed the door and walked away._ **

****

**_Cosima started shaking unable to stand and sunk onto the ground on her knees._ **

**_Crying while she held the ring in her hand._ **

****

**_I’m so stupid… Fuck….what have I done...._ **

****

**_Merde…._ **

****

**_Both Cosima and Delphine Crying …_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Like it's going down...
> 
> Let me know what you think x


	19. Break up and Make-up ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can handle this...
> 
> anyway the veronicas, one of my fav bands will show up too in this chapter hope you like it !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama...drama...drama
> 
> let me know what you think
> 
> Next chapter School?!?

 

**Delphine’s Point of View**

The next day I wake up soft kisses, nibbling and biting on my neck. I smile while my eyes are still closed. It’s feels amazing being wanted and loved.

I open my eyes and see Cosima’s beautiful face without glasses, Morning Cosima is so sexy and she is mine. It feels good thinking and saying that.

Hmm Cherie Bonjour. “Good morning babe, she smiles at me. **_Oh dieu when she calls me babe I think._**

How did you sleep? Good, how come you’re up so early? “Oh uhm I was about to hit the gym quickly and follow an insanity lesson. Hmm working on your abs Non? “Yeah something like that, I have to say in shape hmm. Oui I like your body. **_Oh dieu do I, I can touch her body all day if I had too._**

****

But why didn’t she mention it yesterday I wonder? And what did she mean by something like that. I start to feel suspicious again, but I quickly push the feelings away. Calm down Chiot when Cosima is at the gym, you’re going to pick up the results of the test.

She leaned in and captured Cosima’s lips in a passionate kiss, after a few minutes Cosima pulled away.

Babe I really have to take a shower and go before I’m late. “Oui cherie, she leaned in again and kissed her again. After a few seconds Cosima rolled away and walked over to the shower.

I roll on my back and watch Cosima walk away, dieu she looks good…

100 things at ones are going through my head right now, what if she is cheating on me, what if she played me for a fool and hurts me on purpose, what if she has more girls on the side? I really need to calm down, it’s early but I’m in the need of a glass of wine a whole bottle actually but hey I need to start lightly. I order a glass of apple wine with the IPad, dieu I’m starting to like it because of Cosima.

After a few minutes Cosima reappears back in the room in her underwear that I love so much, black laced long boxers with a black gold sports bra. Cosima feels I’m starring at her and turns around.

Like what you see? “Oui I do cherie.

She turns around and pulls on an oversized Black/ Gold Nike sweat suit. The way she looks turns me on even more.

When she is done dressing she turns towards me. I’ll be gone for max 2 hours okay? Oui cherie.

She starts to walk away. **_without kissing me goodbye? Hello?_**

“Aren’t you forgetting something Cherie? Uhmm no I think I have everything water bottle and myself. “I wasn’t talking about that, I cross my arms and look at her challengingly. Oehh I know what you mean, she walks over to the bed and kisses me. I try to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. She kisses me with fire and passion dieu. “Oui…Oui Cosima. Babe I got to go or I’ll be really late for my training. “hmm just 2 minutes I pout. She kisses me senseless and pulls away slowly.  

I promise when I get back I’m going to take care of you alright? “Oui, I pull her back in and give her 3 last pecks. Cosima lightly slaps my ass. “Oui daddy. I can see Cosima fighting not to take me now, knowing exactly what that word does to her. Hmm babe wait till I get back, she walks away and closes the door.

 

I glanced over at the clock, it’s 09:15 I roll over to Cosima’s side and take in the smell that her dreadlocks left, Coconut oil Hmm I love it.

 ** _Ping-Ping_** hmm a new message, I roll back and look at my phone and I see no notifications. That’s weird I thought I definitely heard the sound. Must be mistaken then.

I walk over to my suitcase and lay out an outfit. Black tight skinny jeans with holes on the knees, Dark blue long tan top and oversized Bordeaux sweater from Cosima and a gold chain. And to top it off a pair of shoes Cosima bought me.

 

I quickly take a shower put on some make-up, curl my hair and dress myself.

It’s 09:45 and I decided to kill sometime by enjoying my glass of wine that had arrived and my breakfast.

While I’m eating I hear that sound again. **_Ping-ping_**

Mon dieu what the hell is that sound? I start to search the room, and then I look over to Cosima’s place of the bed and discover her phone.

 

 ** _22 new messages._** Dieu that’s a lot I think.

One new messages pop up on the screen **_“Jess baby”_**

Jess baby I say out loud Merde, I start to shake I slide open the message **scared** about what I would find.

 **Jess:** Hey babe I’m waiting downstairs in the restaurant in a corner booth.

 **Jess:** Oh yeah and I’m wearing a black hat.

 **Jess:** Can’t wait to see you xx

I almost drop Cosima’s phone in shock. She does have someone or is it just friendly I mean Krystal also calls me babe sometimes and in here phone my name is **_“Del my boo”_ ** so I give Cosima the benefit of the doubt.

I start to relax a little, curiosity over takes me and I start scrolling to see the rest of her contacts. I see Hilary texted her pictures of her in Clothing in different poses with messages like: **Babe this is all for you, do you love it babe, can’t wait to see you again.**

Annie I also see between the list with messages like: **I can’t wait to see you, missed you a lot can’t wait to catch up. With heart emoji’s.**

I’m shocked is the least I can say, and I spot some similar messages from a few other girls and a few guys. The guys I don’t worry about but it’s the girls. They are talking to her like… like she is dating them also. From what I can make out now is that she is cheating on me that she played me and I’m so shocked and I’m fucking angry.  I go downstairs to the reception to pick up the print results that Krystal left me.

 

This time the receptionist is a guy, thank god I didn’t want to see the other one that was practically drooling over my girlfriend.

“Good morning I think I have some mail. Good morning miss, of course what is your room number?

“Room 324b21. Just one moment, the guy walks away and returns 2 minutes later with 2 envelopes.

Here you are miss, if you could just sign this then you’re good to go. “Oui of course, I sign the paper and take the envelopes. I decide to get myself some Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream.

I walk over to the ice-cream bar and get my ice-cream, when I walk back to the elevator to go back to my room, I walk past the restaurant and look inside. I almost fainted. There in the corner I see her, Cosima, my girlfriend sitting with another girl. The girl from that message **“Jess Baby”** I recognized her immediately. Luckily they can’t see from where they are sitting but I can. I stand there for a few minutes, they are holding hands and talking, smiling at each other. I see the other girl kiss Cosima on her forehead and smile. I walk back to my hotel room completely in tears, I saw it with my own eyes Cosima is indeed dating more girls and this **“Jess”** is one of them.

I enter the room, Angry, pissed off, hurt, and sad. I wipe my tears away try to calm myself down.

I open the first envelope the one Krystal analyzed for me.

I take a deep breath read the text under the pictured under the paper and I almost faint again.

 

**_The comparisons between the 2 pictures you have requested are an 100% match._ **

**_Meaning:_ ** _These are both the same person._

**_Thank you for using our Face Recognition app I hope we helped you._ **

 

I start to shake, everything falls into place, all the expensive stuff, her money, the Instagram comments, The...The…. I start to break down and cry. Was all of this that we had build a lie, doesn’t she love me? When we made love was it all fake was I just some toy girl she had fun with. When she gave me the promise ring.

I open the other envelope and I started crying harder. There is the living proof when we had to check in she had signed a few papers and a Copy of her ID was with it.

Her signature say’s Cosima M. Niehaus, and so it says on her ID card > Niehaus!

I’m dating a Niehaus, I should feel like a lucky girl the people in the comments say, but now I feel the worst that I have ever felt in years.

Her phone ping’s again, I see a message from Hilary again, this time in a similar Underwear that Cosima wears but from a different material and a bit different style.

 **Hilary:** Hey Babe, I hope you like it it’s a bit different then the last ones but let me know what you think x

I scroll and see my name and I start tearing up again she has placed me in her contacts like this:   
"Del l'amour de ma vie et l'âme sœur" (Delphine love of my life and soul mate).

I go to Cosima’s gallery on her phone and start scrolling through her pictures **;** Me laying on her chest while she cuddles me, us kissing at Six Flags, the dates, a picture of me asleep while she kisses my hand with the promise ring on it, and a picture of me but before we were together.

I feel my heart warming up, she liked me from the start, this is love this is special, but how could she do this to me why, why! Merde I yell angry…

After Cosima and Jess parted she decided to go back the hotel room to take care of Delphine. She stopped at the Flower store and bought her a bouquet of red roses.

She opened the door and entered their room. “Hey babe, I brought you some…flowers?

Delphine was sitting at the table in tears with papers around her, and her phone?

Cosima rushed over to Delphine placed the roses on the table and wrapped her arms around Delphine and pulled her in an embrace.

“Delphine baby what’s wrong please talk to me she pleaded. Delphine fisted her shirt, buried her face in Cosima’s neck and started to cry harder. “Damn, Delphine please talk to me Cosima begged. Delphine buried her face further in her neck and started crying more **“tu m’avais promis, “tu m’avais promis (** your promised me) she repeated. Tell me you love me Cosima she cried. “Delphine I love you, I’ve never loved someone as I love you je promets you’re the love of my life. Delphine lifted her head and brushed their lips together. Tu me mens Cosima!

“What?!? How could you say that? Your everything for me my soulmate she tried to take Delphine’s hand but Delphine roughly pulled back and stepped away. Cosima was starring in shock at her.

You lied to me from the start Cosima about who you are, who you are with and what you wanted with me. I don’t trust you anymore, you broke my heart I never loved someone before this like I love you and I never had a special connection with someone like you but you broke my trust already.

“D... Delphine what do you... Non! Don’t Delphine me you’re going to come clean right now.

I’m going to ask questions and you better think good about your answers because I swear to God Cosima if I sense that your lying to me, you won’t see or talk to me again understood? Cosima nodded with tears in her eyes.

Are you a Niehaus? Cosima bowed her head unable to answer. Cosima! Réponds-moi maintenant ! (answer me now) “Yes I am, Cosima Niehaus she sighed. Delphine stared at her with a fire of anger in her eyes that scared her.  So all this time you lied to me, even when I told you that you could trusted me? “Yes I did… I’m sorry Delphine I really am.

Are you or have you been cheating on me? “What?!? Why would you ask me that! Check your tone Cosima I’m serious just answer the question. “No I have never cheated on anyone Delphine she answered irritated. Oh really? Maybe you would like to explain to me who all the girls are in your phone and who Hilary is who is sending you pictures in underwear and who Annie is and why they are calling you babe and stuff. And who **“Jess baby”** is the one that texted you when you left and the one I saw you with in the restaurant, the one you were holding hands and smiling with looking like a couple.

Cosima looked startled at Delphine, shocked that she would think such a thing.

“Delphine why the hell would you think such a thing? I would never hurt you like that, I... I love you.

 

Delphine looked at her with tears in her eyes how am I supposed to believe that Cosima? “Because you lied about so much things to already to me.

“Delphine there is a different in not telling someone something because.

Because what? “I was not ready to tell you everything that’s why. Cosima don’t you see what not telling me has done to us already? I have the feeling I can’t trust you and you have hurt me in the process I told you, you could trust me. “Delphine baby I’m sorry please let me explain. Delphine’s back was turned against Cosima and she started talking. Cosima I want you to listen, I can’t do this it’s just too much to handle. All those girls commenting under the picture of me and you, the pictures of the girls on your phone, that fan in the park, the mistake at the reception, the expensive things everything. I can’t help but think that you only did that for me because you felt guilty.

 I can’t help but think that I’m not the only girl for you. You told me you were hurt in the past, I told you that I was hurt to, and it took me a long time to get over and you don’t trust me or whatever it is hurts me, because you mean everything to me. I know it’s a short time but I know for Shure that Vous êtes l’amour de ma vie, mon âme soeur.  (you are the love of my life, my soulmate). Cosima was just about to reach out to Delphine who was still turned to her with her back when Delphine started talking with her hands turned around and accidently smacked Cosima in the face who lost her balance and felt on the ground.

“Ow, my ow I know you’re mad but you don’t have to hit me I’m sorry. Cosima I’m sorry I didn’t know you was standing so close I’m so sorry, Delphine tried to examine Cosima’s face where she left a scratch under her eye that was bleeding lightly. But Cosima backed up a little still caught of guard by the smack.” Don’t worry I’m fine, can’t we just try to talk about this? Cosima… Delphine was still crying. I can’t do this now Cosima it’s just getting to much for me I need to be away from you I don’t know how long but I can’t do this.

Cosima started to panic a bit, “Delphine baby, please don’t leave me, I love you I really really do. I can explain everything. Cosima I can’t do this, you gave me a ring, you promised me things and you already broke them all the moment you gave me the ring. How many times did I said to you, you can trust me and that I would never hurt you? I don’t want to beg you in different ways to trust me. Delphine started tearing up again, J’taime Cosima but I’ve been through too much to go through a situation like this, were both hurting. “Del please, Cosima held Delphine’s hand, tears streaming slowly down her face. Delphine stepped closer towards Cosima Kissed her and broke the kiss slowly.

Cosima I love you…but I’m sorry tears streaming down Delphine’s face. She grabbed Cosima’s hand and placed the promise ring in it and closed her hand and gave it a kiss.

She turned around, grabbed her back and walked away, before the door closed she turned around one last time…Both looking into each other’s eyes with tears.

“I love you …I’m sorry…

Me2 Cosima…she closed the door and walked away, leaving Cosima behind.

 

 

 

 

When the door closed, Cosima started shaking unable to stand and she sunk onto the ground on her knees crying while she held the ring in her hand.

Cosima started shaking unable to stand and sunk onto the ground on her knees.

Crying while she held the ring in her hand.

 

“I’m so stupid… Fuck…. what have I done....

 

The whole scenario started playing in her head again, Delphine somehow discovered who she really was. Fuck! I’ve should have listened to Scott, but it was so hard. My nightmares that I used to have in the period that people were hurting me were back and I never told anyone about that, I just smoked pot to calm down but because of my asthma I had to be careful.

 

That’s the truth on the outside I show a lot of confidence but inside I’m still kind of hurt, fighting in my dreams sometimes, waking up in tears and sweat sometimes. I don’t talk about it and never talked about it with someone. Until I met Delphine and everything changed, she made me feel whole again, my dreams stopped and I felt so happy, it was the happiest I’ve felt in a long time.

 

And I blew it because I was too scared. I decided it was time to go I couldn’t stay any longer in the hotel I packed my things, checked out in the cab I had called before.

 

Luckily nobody called me in the time I was on my way back to my penthouse, I was a mess and lucky me the cabdriver left me alone.

 

Meanwhile Delphine had booked another room in the hotel she did not actually leave the hotel.

Krystal texted her and was on her way over.

 

**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ **

****

She opened the door, her eyes still red from crying.

 

“Del omg what happened? Krystal entered the room.

 

Well, I uhm picked up the results from the reception. “And?

 

Well it said that it was a 100% match. “Omg does that mean? Oui Krystal it means that Cosima is actually a Niehaus. “That’s big Delphine wow I really didn’t saw that coming, so what did you do?

 

Delphine told Krystal everything about what she had discovered, the texts, the girls, the copy from her ID, the pictures.

 

When she was done she was crying again. “Awhh come here come here, Krystal wrapped her arms around her and hugged her trying to calm her down. When she calmed down after a few minutes she pulled back. “So you confronted her and what did she say? She said the whole time she was sorry and that it wasn’t that easy, and that she loved me never loved anyone like she loves me. And we were both crying, and I just thought back about all the hurt in my past relationships. “What did you do Del? I may or may not have given her the promise ring and broke up with her.

 

“Delphine Chiot Cormier, are you kidding me? Did you even listen to her explanation? Non I was too caught up in my feelings, and I also accidently smacked her face and left a scar under her eye. “Delphine are you serious? You smacked her on purpose? Non it was an accident I swear!

 

“Still you’re both hurting, she is obviously as emotional as you are. Everyone can see that you 2 love each other. Everything she has done for you, she makes you her first priority. The way she looks at you it’s not to describe. She looks like you’re her angel the light in her life.

 

Krystal please stop, Delphine started to cry again. Merde I’m such a fool, what have I done Krystal? “Well you kind off messed it a bit up yourself. Oui I know, I know but what do I do, I’ve hurt her too, I was totally caught up in my feelings. I didn’t even give her a chance to explain herself I just assumed she cheated on me. “How about you find her? And make up with her and maybe try both to make promises and with both I mean you.

 

“I gave Scott a promise chain. You did? “Yeah I did, because I love him and I want him to know that he has me completely it works both ways.

 

Delphine was quit for a few minutes, and sighed. I guess you’re right I was thinking about giving her a ring for her birthday but yeah.

 

“Okay I’m going to ask you a few questions and I the truth okay? Oui.

“Do you really love her, and with that I mean have you ever felt like that with someone else? Oui I love her, I never felt like that with someone else I love her so much it hurts.

“Okay, do you want to be with her, and I mean for the long run do you feel like she is the one and only? Oui I do, I already feel that she is my soulmate, we have such a deep connection I never had that with anyone.

 

“Okay Delphine, I think you need to talk to her tomorrow because right now you guys are both not in the right mindset, and think about making promises. I’ll ask Scott to check on her okay?

 

Oui, thank you Krystal, I’ll text you later, they hugged and Krystal left the room. Delphine went to lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She glanced over at the empty space in bed, the space where Cosima had to be. She felt in a deep slumber and woke up a few hours later. She glanced over at the clock it was 17:00. She freshened up a little and decided to make it right.

 

She went downstairs and entered the hotels jewel store **_“Diamantes”_** after being in the store searching and looking for the right ring she found one after 1,5 hours. It was ring that was Dolphin who was displayed as a nautilus shell. The Dolphin because it was the meaning of her name and the shell because they both loved the golden ratio.

 

After taking care of everything she decided to go to her room, order some food, watch a movie and make Shure she was prepared to make it up to Cosima.

 

The next day Delphine woke up tired, but felt a bit better. She got dressed and made Shure she looked good for when Cosima would see her. She hoped that they could make up so they could enjoy their last day the next morning in the hotel.

 

When she was finished, she grabbed the ring and the sunflowers she had ordered and walked over to the room. **_Knock – Knock_**

****

No answer, I try it again. **_Knock-Knock-Knock_** no answer I try calling her. Cosima, if you in there could you please open the door I want to talk with you. Still no answer I start to get worried. I hope nothing happened. I try calling her phone but goes straight to voicemail. Merde maybe she doesn’t want to see me again, I try to hold myself together and try not to cry.

 

 

I walk over to Krystal and Scott’s room maybe they know where she is.

 

 ** _Knock-Knock_** after a few second I hear footsteps. Oh hey Delphine Scott smiles at me. “Oui I’m fine Scott and you? I’m good, are you looking for Krystal? “Oui, uhm non I mean yeah both.

 

When Krystal appears a few minutes later she greets Delphine. “Hey Del how are you she smiles? Oui I’m good, but I have a question do you guys know where Cosima is?

 

Uhmm No Scott answers why, weren’t you with her? Krystal you didn’t tell him?

“No I didn’t know if I could. Of course you could he is her best friend. “I’m sorry you’re right.

 

Tell me what? Delphine what happened? Cosima and I got into a fight yesterday about ...uhm about, Merde I don’t know how to say it.

 

About her being a Niehaus? Krystal and Delphine both looked a bit shocked at him.

 

Don’t worry girls, it’s a long story I’ve known for years. I’m going to try to call her.

 

I already tried and it goes straight to voicemail, I have her 2nd number so please wait here.

 

Scott went to the hallway and called Cosima.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**Scott~Cosima**

**Scott:** Cos..cos are you there?

 **Cosima:** Y. yeah hey scott what sup

 **Scott:** I’m fine but how are you?

 **Cosima:** Could be better, she answered tired and sadly

 **Scott:** I heard what happened with Delphine she just told me

 **Cosima:** Why would she tell you?

 **Scott:** Well she was looking for you, she is here with flowers everything and she looks very sad...

 **Cosima:** oh.oke

 **Scott:** Where are you, she said you wasn’t answering the door.

 **Cosima:** I left…I couldn’t stay a day longer Scott, I was just so sad, hurt and caught up in my feelings I wanted to go back. She sniffled.

 **Scott:** Damn, what happened Cosima?

 **Cosima:** She discovered who I really was, accused me of cheating because she saw stuff from Hilary, Annie and jess. And a lot more and oh yeah she gave me the promise ring back.

 **Scott:** damn cos that’s intense, but it’s both ways she should have given you a chance to explain and you should have told her when I told you to.

 **Cosima:**  yeah you’re right I know I know; I think we were both caught up in our feelings

 **Scott:** So what now?

 **Cosima:** I just need a bit of time to find myself, and calm down and everything before I go talk to her.

 **Scott:** you both do, it’s understandable

 **Cosima:** could you do me a favor?

 **Scott:** anything what’s up?

 **Cosima:** gather the group together in your room or something and tell them everything on behalf of me, they deserve to know. And maybe Delphine will understand more

 **Scott:** You got it, I talk to you soon I guess then?

 **Cosima:** yeah when are you going to tell them?

 **Scott:** tonight, is joey still here btw?

 **Cosima:**  yeah I told him you’re in charge, cool when I have power I’ll call you okay, right now I’m a total mess.

 

 **Scott:** okay don’t worry, try to get some rest talk to you soon.

 **Cosima:** bye scott

 **Scott:** bye Cosima

\--------------------------------------------------------

Scott sighed, he walked back to the room where Krystal and Delphine were waiting.

 

I have good and bad news. “Babe what is it?  Good news, Cosima is safe and sound, bad news she left the hotel yesterday after the fight because she couldn’t take it anymore to stay because she was a mess.

 

Putain Merde! Delphine sunk back in the chair and started crying uncontrollably. Krystal wanted to comfort her but Scott beat her to it.

 

Delphine listen to me, I know it’s not easy but everything Cosima did and what she stands for is true. For all the years I’ve known her she never felt this way with anyone. All she could talk about was you. Sometimes she is a very emotional person because of what she went through but she is who she says she is. Just try to give her a chance believe me.

 

Delphine dried her eyes and hugged Scott, Merci Scott I will. She smiled a little. Krystal gave him a quick thank you kiss.

 

And on that note can you guys text everyone and make Shure to meet us here around 19:00 I need to say something important on Cosima’s behalf. We can have diner here in our room, I’ll make Shure everything will be set up.

 

Scott walked away to call and make Shure everything would be setup. After Delphine and Krystal made shure everyone confirmed that they would come, they went and sat on the couch in front of the bed and watched.

 

Scott entered the room again and was busy on his phone, texting Cosima. He was very concerned about her.

 

Every few minutes Scott would Sigh out of frustration, Krystal and Delphine noticed and were wondering what was going on

 

“Scott are you shure everything is alright with Cosima? He looked up from his phone, Yeah Delphine don’t worry he answered with a smile that didn’t reached his eyes. Delphine and Krystal both looked at each other and back to Scott, who had loosened his hair tie to let his hair down.

 

 

Babe? “Yeah Krys. Are u shure you’re okay?

“Yeah why wouldn’t I be? Because you look frustrated and act like it “Oh it’s nothing I’m just tired that’s all he answered. Hmm okay, what are we going to talk about btw when the rest of the group arrives?

 

“I’ll tell you when they come, alright? Right now I can’t I need to clear my head for a little bit. The food and everything will arrive around 18:50, I’ll make shure to be back 19:00. He walked out of the room.

 

 

Krys, I’m scared something happened to Cosima and it would be all my fault. Delphine started tearing up again. “hey hey come here, Krystal held her and tried to comfort her. Everything will be fine I think he is just upset about the whole situation, and the fact that Cosima left. I know he is because usually he always kisses me when he goes somewhere and now he just walked away, and he let his hair down. He only does that when he is not in the mood or something is going on.

 

Oui? He does? “Yeah Del he does. Let’s just wait until he is back before start making conclusions about what is going on okay? Just remember that Cosima loves you and that you love her. For god sake she gave you a ring and promised you things, even though she didn’t tell you everything at the beginning, she cared so much about you that she did that for you. “Trust me when I say she is still madly in love with you. And I was so stupid to give it back the only thing I have of her is our relationship chain I bought for us and now I don’t know if we can work it out. I feel like such a fool. She cried again after 30 minutes of comforting she calmed down.

 

1,5 hour later the food and everyone from the group arrived, Scott was still not back. 15 minutes after everyone had arrived Scott finally came back.

 

He seemed to be in a better mood, and his hair and facial hair looked better.  “Hey guys what sup he smiled lightly. He walked over to Krystal and kissed her, who in return gave him a hug. Sensing that he felt a lot better.

 

Oi Scott tell us what’s going on I’m curios to hear Sarah said concerned. The rest agreed with her.

 

“Don’t you guys want to eat first? Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I’m hungry Helena answered.

 

After eating in a comfortable silence for 45 minutes with some lightly talking they all gathered around on the couch with a glass of red wine while Scott poured himself a glass of apple wine went to sit in front of them.

 

“So…thanks guys for coming the reason I wanted you guys here tonight is because, I need to tell something on Cosima’s behalf, he sighed.

 

Oh bloody hell, please tell me she is alright and where is she btw, Felix asked curiously.

 

“Well…uhm he started stuttering but Delphine interrupted him. Scott it’s fine you can tell them she said with a sad smile.

 

“Okay, well Del and Cos got into a fight about something and Cosima left because she was too upset. Cosima wants you guys to know this because she trusts you guys as her friends and you guys feel like family to her, so I want you to keep in mind that what I tell you is between us.

 

For Christ sake Scott tell us, I really want to know what’s going on Sarah said nervously.

 

Scott downed his drink and started talking.

 

“Okay so I don’t know where to start but okay, Cosima is a genius, when she was 6 she was already very clever. Instead of playing outside she worked in her own mini-lab in the basement that she got for her 8th birthday. Outside of school she did fashion courses like: drawing, sewing, designing, fabric knowledge, fashion history etc. When she was 13 she had one of the highest IQ’s in town. She didn’t like to talk about it because she didn’t have many friends when she was growing up. People always called her geek, nerd, dork, snob whichever fitted the mood. They liked to pick on her and bully her because she was different. After a while she figured out she was bisexual. For her future she decided that she needed her PHD in Evolutionary Development first before she would start focusing on her passion for Fashion. Which I’m happy she did otherwise I would have never met my Best Friend.

 

She had trust issues because of the people that hurt her so much in the past she had a few relationships that ended very sadly for her. She got hurt very bad during those relationships, because…

 

Because what Scott?

 

He sighed again, “Because of who she is Tony. All the people who she was in a relationship with cheated on her and used her only to make themselves better in the future. They never loved her.

 

Every time she was sad or heartbroken we always killed the time together until she felt better.

 

When she was 18 and I was 19 we both started our PHD and became friends, he smiled.

 

We hung out a lot and stuff, smoked pot, what we still do sometimes he winked. After we graduated about 1 year ago we decided to take a study break.

 

What I didn’t know was that Cosima started working in the Fashion business when she was 15, she has her own label, she has a lot of fashion projects, collabs, awards and achievements on her name already. She never had a fashion diploma, but she has crazy fashion talent believe me. Anyway she told me after 1,5 years of being friends and since then I’ve been working for her.

 

They called her multitalented, she doesn’t like to brag about stuff she is very humble, she is the kind of person that will help you if you need it. When she knows you’re going through a rough time she will be there and help you no matter what. She has a very kind hard, when she loves you, she means it and when she sees you as a friend or family then you must feel very lucky to have win her trust, because that doesn’t happen easily.

 

The day we met you guys: Felix, Helena, Tony is the day that we both decided to get a make-over we both wanted to boost our confidence and feel happy with ourselves. I’ve never seen her so happy or connecting with people that quickly. And after that day at the bowling alley when she met the rest of you guys. I’ve never saw her like that, she is really happy to have you guys in her life. And she is right because you guys are all amazing.

 

Awhh Scotty aren’t ya cute were happy to have you guys in our life also. “stop teasing Sarah haha, anyway. The penthouse Cosima already told you she bought that as a present for herself and her parents paid for her renovation as gift. For my birthday she gave me a room in her penthouse were I can hang and stuff whenever I want.  

 

I know you’re still wondering how she bought everything I’ll get there soon. Anyway 6 months ago she got a call from Marion Bowles, the director of the “ **Dyad Fashion school of talents institute”** that’s like the most important and the best school everyone want to go to. Marion was very impressed with her work, achievements and everything. She got accepted after a few things, but so did I, you see before I met her I wasn’t really into fashion but joining her to a lot of fashion shows and events I started to love it so yeah I also did some fashion courses in order to get accepted. And when Marion discovered I was Cosima’s best friend she accepted me immediately.

 

Okay now the last part. I know you ask sometimes how she manage some expensive things and stuff

But I need you guys to know that she doesn’t like to talk about it. She likes to make people happy with it and do good stuff with it.

 

Okay… Cosima may or may not be rich he blushed.

 

Rich as in what Scott?  “Well rich as in just rich.  Her father is Mateo a famous immunology scientist who discovered cures for a few deadly diseases. And her mother Kandi who is a very famous person in the fashion world who has worked with a lot of different branches. My mom is best friends with her.

 

But, wait you said because of who she is. Who is he?

 

Did you guys ever heard of the name Niehaus?

 

Niehaus, Niehaus, isn’t that like one of the biggest and richest name in the world of fashion? “Yes.

 

Cosima Einhaus….is actually Cosima Niehaus.

 

Bloody hell! Holy shit! Damn! Omg! Fuck!!

 

“Cosima wanted something for herself, and didn’t want to be the daughter from that’s why she changed her name a bit in order no one would recognize it especially when she starts school again. And with her new look nobody would recognize her easily. That’s why she hasn’t been posting stuff online, and lucky the press hasn’t figured it out yet. Just a few fans.

 

OMG! So that’s why she always wears so fashionable and stuff, and that’s why she knows famous people, and brands. She all works with them and they sponsor her.

 

“Yeah something like that indeed.

 

Just a random question, how many Instagram followers does she have? “Uhmm about 2,5 million.

 

Holy shite that’s wow.  “Yeah it is.  How much do you got? About 1,5 million.

 

Babe you got what? You never told me that Krystal said out loud. “I’m sawry babe but I need to wait for Cosima’s approve to tell this story so you would understand. Oh yeah that sounds about right indeed she winked at Scott.

 

Anyway to end this long story, Cosima wants you guys to know that she doesn’t really talk about her life but she wanted you guys to know because she really appreciates you guys as her friends. And you must know she likes to spent money on her friends so I think you guys need to get used to it he smiled. But whenever someone uses her she would immediately cut someone off. They all agreed to never do that because they liked, cared, and appreciated Cosima too much to ever to that to her.

 

So yeah that’s Cosima that’s her story.

 

Everyone was quit.  I want to speak on behalf of everyone when I must say I’m totally shocked Scott I never saw that coming. But no matter what I’m just so happy to have met her and can call her my friend, she feels like family. I never met someone so kind of heart and so caring about others as her.

 

But I will never use her, I must be crazy to ever to that. Everyone nodded and agreed with her.

 

“There is just one thing, Delphine what happened with you and Cosima is it because she didn’t tell you or something else Sarah asked concerned. Delphine teared up a little, Oui Sarah something like that but I have to talk to her so we can make it right. “Delphine don’t worry that one is head over heels for you, I mean bloody hell she serenaded you on the piano and asked you to be hers. For a moment I thought she was proposing. Delphine started smiling.

 

After this news, I know Cosima is upset but she will be fine trust me Felix said. I know were leaving tomorrow but how about we try to have some fun the rest of the time we have left for Cosima.

 

They all agreed and went downstairs.

 

Before Scott could exit Delphine stopped him. “Scott I want to thank you for the story, now I understand more about Cosima’s point of view. I want to make it up to her and surprise her, is it possible to borrow your key. I want Joey to drop me over at her penthouse to make things right.

 

Delphine if you didn’t ask yourself I would have suggested it Scott smiled. He handed over the key and hugged her.  “Merci Scott you’re the best, she hugged him back.

 

They joined the rest of the group, they went swimming, gambling and relaxing. Delphine bought a few I’m sawry gifts for Cosima.

 

When she was in bed she glanced over to the empty place where Cosima would have been. She kissed the chain that she and Cosima shared and whispered. **_Goodnight mon amour, I love you and I hope we can work this out… bonne nuit mon ange. (_** _my angel **)**_

****

She felt asleep with Cosima in her dreams……

 

 

 

The next morning, they all went for an exclusive breakfast in the restaurant together.

 

When they all sat down around the table, and their food arrived Sarah ticked her glass to get everyone’s attention.

 

Oi, oi people I want to propose a toast, Sarah stood up and held her glass up. First of all, I know we had a lot of information that we had to take in. I need to say I was shocked at first. But I want you guys to know your guys are amazing and I love you guys. It’s crazy that we have become such great friends in a short time and I’m very happy about it. Anyway I think when everything is good we need to talk with Cos also so she knows where we stand. Anyway I’m a tough gal so, don’t think I’m soft she chuckled. The all laughed and started eating.

 

**_Beep- Beep_ **

****

Scott took out his phone and checked his message.

 

“Yoo guys, Joey just texted me, he will arrive around 19:00.

 

Well that leaves us about 8 hours what do you guys want to do?

 

How about the guys go do something together and me and the girls are going to do something and then around 17:30 we go for one last dinner Felix suggested?

 

Sounds good Krystal said but how about we pack our stuff up first and meet in the lobby in 15 minutes and go our way?

 

They all nodded an agreed.

 

Everyone went upstairs and packed up, after they were done they met downstairs and the guys went their way and Felix and the girls went their way.

 

The guys went bowling, gambling, swimming and to the indoor funfair.  While Felix and the girls went shopping, went to the spa for a full treatment, went to the funfair, nail salon and barbershop.

 

Delphine had insisted on going to the jewel store, Krystal went with her while the rest of the group went to the ice-cream store for Helena and waited until they were finished.

 

They arrived at the store “ ** _Jewels by Jewy”._** Good afternoon ladies my name is Jewy the lady said, how may I help you she smiled. “Is it okay if we look around first Krystal asked.

 

But of course when you’re ready let me know Jewy smiled and walked away, helping another customer.

 

“So Del tell me what do you want to buy?  Well I thought about what you said about promises, the ring she gave me, the memories we have made together and I realized I want her to know that I’m hers to and that I also have to make promises in order to make this work. I love her.

 

“Del I’m so proud of you Krystal said with a teary smile, she hugged Delphine. But Krys what are you going to buy? “Well is was thinking about giving Scott a promise chain to.

 

Krys how sweet Delphine teased. “Yeah yeah stop teasing and let’s check out what we want.

 

After looking at every glass cabinet, they both found what they were looking for.

Delphine had found a ring of a helix that was in the form of a heart. In the holes of the Helix she wanted a diamond letter D in the color red and a diamond letter C in the color blue.

 

Inside the ring she engraved the text: **_My angel, my heart, I belong to you J’taime_**. But of course she made shure it was French.

 

Krystal decided to go with a gold braided chain with a pendant of a K and an S intertwined together in a heart.

 

After Jewy had made shure everything was like they wished for, they paid and went to the ice-cream store.

 

“I can’t wait to see how Scott is going to react Krystal said excitingly. Oui I can’t wait to see how it’s going to be when Cosima sees it she said a bit hesitating.

 

“Krystal saw it, Del hon don’t worry everything will be okay Oui she teased. Delphine chuckled, when are you going to give it to Scott hmm? “Well since he’s going to be at my place the rest of the week I think tonight when we get back home.

 

Hmm that’s amazing, let me know how it goes Delphine winked.

 

 

After they went to the ice-cream store to get some ice-cream with the rest.

They had just enough time to go the sauna for a while and meet the guys for diner.

 

They decided to get Cosima’s favorite dish, Turkish bread, with fresh Shoarma meat and garlic honey sauce and apple wine. And as desert apple crumble pie.

 

Delphine felt a bit sad inside that Cosima wasn’t with her but if everything went according to plan she hoped her and Cosima would be on good terms again around midnight. She was very nervous the thought of Cosima not wanting her back or the fact that maybe they couldn’t work it out.

 

She thought about Scott and Krystal’s words and felt better.

 

Throughout the dinner, they talked, laughed together and enjoyed their last mail at the hotel.

 

Around 18:50 they got their bags and checked out of the hotel. Joey was already waiting for them, he greeted them and helped them.

 

After everyone was settled in he started to drive. Scott gave him a list who he could drop of first.

 

After a 2-hour drive Joey dropped off Tony, Felix, Sarah, Cal, Helena and Jesse at home.

After that he dropped Krystal and Scott at home.

 

Before they exited the car they both wished Delphine good luck and hugged her goodbye.

 

Joey drove Delphine to Cosima’s apartment. Every minute passing, she started getting nervous and nervous.

 

When they finally arrived at Cosima’s penthouse, Joey handed her luggage and said goodbye.

 

Delphine took a deep breath and started walking towards Cosima’s door, when she finally arrived she took the key Scott gave her.

 

Her fingers trembled when she slowly opened the door. She placed her suitcase at the front door and removed her shoes and coat.

 

When she walked in the Livingroom she saw a trail of clothes leading up to the stairs.

 

A feeling of fear came over her, thinking that Cosima had someone over and that it was really over.

 

Slowly she walked up the stairs, and opened Cosima’s door. She heard moaning and whimpering and thought the worst, her heart bonking in her ears.

 

Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness in the room, the only light was the moonlight shining inside through the curtains.

 

She glanced over at the bed and saw that the sheets were all messed up.

 

She tried to see where the sound came from.

 

She slowly walked over to the side of the bed that was facing the mirror and her heart nearly dropped at the sight… **_Putain Merde!_**

 

Cosima was laying on the ground curled up in herself with a fleece blanket covering half her body, sweating, crying and trembling all over in her underwear and tank top. Next to her was a half empty bottle of apple wine.

 

Delphine almost cried at the sight Cosima looked even sad in her sleep and clearly she was having a terrible nightmare.

 

Delphine kneeled down and lightly shake Cosima. Cosima…Cosima she whispered.

 

Cosima whimpered again. Cosima…cherie wake up please.

 

Cosima was still asleep but slowly she started to wake up still trembling. “D…Delphine she said one of her eyes still closed. Oui Cosima it’s me she said with a lightly smile. Cosima started to sob still worked up about the fight and her dream.

 

Delphine’s heart almost broke seeing Cosima so vulnerable, she made Cosima sit in her lap wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her head in the crook of her neck, trying to calm Cosima down who was still crying on her shoulder.

 

Delphine placed one of her hands under Cosima’s tank top stroking her back to calm her down. While she rested her head in Cosima’s neck she started to feel better again, she missed the brunette’s smell, her warmed, the way they fitted together. She started placing soft warm kisses on Cosima’s neck. Cosima lightly stretched her neck to give her more skin. Delphine softly nibbled on her neck. After a while Cosima stopped crying she sighed and pulled her head back a little to face Delphine.

 

“Delphine? Oui Cosima. “Why are you here?

 

Delphine was quit for a little while, she placed her hands Cosima’s cheek and stroked it lightly. She couldn’t help it when they were together they were attracting each other’s like magnets, electricity shooting through their whole body. She leaned in and kissed Cosima, after a few seconds Cosima kissed her back. They started slowly, their tongues mingling together soon their kisses became desperate and rough but still hot. They started stroking each other under their clothes desperate for the touch of each other. Delphine pulled back and trailed her lips to Cosima’s ear and whispered.

 

I came back for you cherie, I’m a fool to make things come this far. She pulled back and held Cosima’s hands. She looked in her eyes and started talking. Cosima the last 2 days I’ve been so miserable without you, I felt like something in my heart was missing, in my body everywhere, when I woke up and went to sleep I cried myself to sleep because you weren’t there. I was so messed up and I felt so guilty especially after I heard everything Scott told us I know he didn’t go in all the details but what he told us warmed my heart.

 

Cosima what I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry that I hurt you, and said somethings that might have hurt your feelings. I know you had your reasons of not telling me yet, I was just a bit hurt because I felt that maybe I was not enough for you. I want you back, and I’m also sorry for giving the ring back and let my feelings get the better of me …Cosima I ... I love you, you have no idea how much I love you. I think and believe that you are my soulmate.  Delphine looked away ashamed. Cosima turned her head back to her and stroked Delphine’s cheek she stared at her and started talking.

 

“Delphine first of, why would think that you’re not enough for me Cosima asked with a lovely voice.

 

Because, because I see how others look at you and talk about you online. Like they want you, sometimes I just feel like I have no confidence at all. Delphine started to tear up a little, a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey baby calm down, Shh it’s okay. Cosima wrapped Delphine in her arms, Delphine rested her head back in the crook of Cosima’s neck and wrapped her arms back around her waist.

 

“Delphine I know we both made mistakes, were not perfect we learn and we try to move on. I was so mad at myself first for not telling you, but I guess I let my feelings about what happened in my best get the better of me.

 

I know that you would never use me or hurt me intentionally, I feel that you are different, you are one of a kind. You are more than enough for me babe; I don’t care about all the others on the internet or in person. The only person I care about is right here in my arms. I’m sorry for not telling you about who I was in the first place and I’m sorry that you thought I was cheating on you, because I would never. Have you seen yourself? Your drop dead gorgeous, loving, caring, sexy, beautiful and smart. When I get interviewed or have to work with people I want people to see me with you so they know too who I belong, heart, body, mind and soul my goal.  I love you Delphine, I meant the promises I made when I gave you the ring. So if you want to continue with me I hope you will except my ring again.

 

Delphine was so speechless of the sweet words Cosima had sat and started tearing up. Cosima thought that she went too far, but before she could say something Delphine pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart.

 

Oui I would love to take the ring back. “Cosima smiled and placed the ring back on Delphine’s finger. When she wanted to lean in again to kiss her Delphine stopped her and pushed her back a little.

 

“Oh shit that I do something wrong Cosima sad a bit confused. Non, non-not at all, it’s just I need to say something.

 

You said it in French so I’m going to say in English:

 

Cosima…. I promise to love you, be honest with you, trust you, my angel, you’re the love of my life, your mine, my soulmate, but I want you to know that I’m yours to and that I love you so much and so deeply. And I’m always going to be here for your mon BéBé.

 

Delphine took out the box opened it and revealed the ring to Cosima. With this I seal my promise and I hope you will except my ring, Delphine said with tears in her eyes.

 

Cosima gasped and her eyes went wide, omg omg Holy watershed. “D... Delphine this is beautiful you really did this for me? Oui I did everyone needs to know who we belong to she smiled.

 

“Oui, yes babe I except your ring. Delphine placed the ring on Cosima’s finger and pulled her back in for a kiss.

 

After a while Cosima broke from the kiss panting. “Delphine omg I really don’t want to stop but I’m kind of stiff, tired and cold shall we move to the bed? Oui! Quickly Delphine removed her clothes until she was in her underwear. she went to Cosima’s drawer and grabbed a similar tank top as Cosima’s and went under the heavy duvet.

 

They curled up in around each other facing themselves.

“One more thing babe, tomorrow after breakfast I’m going to talk about some more details alright? No stress it’s positive stuff that I want you to know.

 

Oui cherie, she kissed her once more.

 

After a while they were both fast asleep intertwined with each other. Both wearing a stupid happy smile…

 

**_Everything was good again…………...…for a while_ **

****

**_The next morning_ **

****

I wake up the next day, rubbing my eyes.

 

Men I think I’ve had too much to drink, I dreamed that Delphine came to my penthouse last night and that we made up.

 

My head is pounding and I have a major headache. Damn even my dreadlocks hurt.

 

I wished the dream was real, I sigh and try to get some sleep, I snuggle back into the warm body that’s holding me.

 

W…wait, warm body? I try to wake up fully, when I’ve rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I turn around slowly and HOLY WATER SHED! I scream, the girl that’s holding me wakes up with a scared look.

 

“Holy water shed! D…Delphine omg I thought it was a dream what happened last night. Delphine’s face is still in a bit of fear. Probably because she thinks I regretted everything last night.

 

Quickly I pull her against me and cuddle her, “don’t worry I smile I’m so happy were back on track.

 

She smiles at me and kiss me passionately after a few minutes’ things start to heat up. I slowly pull back and start kissing and nibbling at her neck.

 

Oui, Oui Cosima Merde don’t stop. My hand starts to stroke her body everywhere; she starts to squirm under me uncontrollably. Cherie, I want you now! “hmm you do don’t you I say.

 

She lightly slaps my ass, and pulls me in closer. Cherie I was so lonely when we were apart, I need you so much. She takes my hands and pushes it pass her underwear against her heat.

 

Fuck! You’re so hot and wet. “You know I’ve been dreaming about you baby.

 

Oui you did? “yeah baby. I start to grind against her she moans in response.

 

Tell me what you dreamed about cherie. I went to sit against my headboard and pulled her on me so she was straddling my lap on both sides.

 

Slowly I remove her tank top, and her perfect breast are in my face. Her arms are around my neck, holding me close while I give her a hickey. “You want to know what I dreamed about baby?

Oui, Oui tell me Delphine moans. I slowly take a nipple in my hand and start to roll it between my fingers and so often pull a little. She buries her face in my neck and whines. “I’ve been thinking about taking you in every possible way that’s possible.

 

I’ve been thinking about… I release her neck and take a nipple in my mouth. She throws her head back and moans my name.

 

“I’ve been thinking about, filling you with me I whisper. Oh Merde Cosima, you’re going to make me cum just hearing this she screams. Slowly I release her nipple and my hand start to go to the place where she needs me the most.

 

“What do you want baby, I whisper in her hear? I want you to…she lets out another moan while I tease her pushing my thumb on her clit.

 

Oh Merde! “Tell me baby what do you need I say with a seductive voice.

 

C…Cosima, Merde! Baise moi now! “I know she needs me and I want her so I slip 2 fingers in her and start pumping.

 

Oh Fuck! Cosima you feel so good. “hmm tell what you feel baby.

 

I feel you filling and fucking me into a new universe cherie. Oh god she is good in dirty talking especially when there I French in it.

 

I feel you turning me inside out, she starts to ride my fingers while holding onto my shoulders.

I feel you making me come BéBé, she bites and licks my neck. “oh god Delphine, you’re going to make me come I groan.

 

Oui I want to come together she whispers in my ear. She starts to ride me harder. More BéBé more she yells. I insert a 3rd finger every time she sinks down on my fingers she moans.

 

She slowly trails down her fingers down my heat and enters me. We both start to pump harder. Cherie you’re so wet and swollen for me she moans; Merde you feel good.

 

I groan harder. Spank me cherie spank me she moans in my shoulder. “oh god Delphine! I spank her ass and she yells in pleasure. More more cherie I’m so close, are you she whispers.

 

“oh god yes I moan. I spank her a few more times. I feel her walls tighten around me.

 

“baby I’m so close I’m going to coma I groan against her chest. Oh Oui, Oui Cosima, we both pump harder.

 

After 2 last trust inside her, she freezes. She starts trembling and quivering and comes hard. at the same time my own body trembles and I quiver against her. When we both ride out our orgasm and our bodies stopped trembling. I lean back against the headboard, and Delphine leans against me, slowly we pull out of each other.

 

I wrap my arms around her and holds her close. I feel a few tears on my chest. “baby hey, hey everything alright? Oui, don’t worry cherie these are happy tears she smiles at me. She kisses me and lays back on my chest.

 

“What do you want to do today baby? Hmm how about we relax and enjoy each other’s comfort.

 

“yeah sounds good, but I still want to talk to you today. Oui, how about I go home and grab some clothes and stuff, and then we can relax and talk here as long as we want we still have a week until school Oui?

****

 

****

“well I don’t want you to go I pout; my things are your things I wear always oversized let’s share I look into her eyes.

 

You’re so sweet Cosima, she pulls me in for a kiss. “and I have enough new things toothbrushes, towels, underwear, flip flops and stuff.

 

“but how did you come in last night? Well I talked to Scott after everything and I asked for his key to borrow, he immediately gave it. “remember me to thank him otherwise I wouldn’t know how I could have ever faced you without you coming.

 

Don’t worry cherie, I would have broken the door otherwise she winked. “who is cheeky now hmm?

You are still the winner of being cheeky.

 

“it does feel good having you here is smile. I try to get up of the bed, immediately getting an idea.

 

She tries to pull me back, cherie she pouted don’t go. “just for 1 minute I promise you, you’re going to like it. Quickly I stand up and ran downstairs I order us breakfast and then I take something out my secret kitchen drawer. I’m lucky I live in a penthouse that has a special restaurant downstairs were you can order from.

 

After a few minutes the breakfast arrives and I walk upstairs. Delphine is still in the same position, but she had put her tank top back on. She looks surprised at me. When did you made this she asks confused? “oh we have a restaurant downstairs were you can order from. Hmm it looks delicious cherie.

 

We eat our breakfast after were done I put the plates next to my bed. “Delphine I have something for you, I reach in the pocket of my boxer and hand her a golden key. She stares at it and look at me a bit confused. Cherie what is this? “That is a key to my penthouse, I said I like it when you’re here so now you can come over anytime you want. Cherie that’s so sweet she smiles at me kisses me senseless. Would you like to take a shower with me mon BéBé? “Oui I do I smile.

 

After taking a long steamy shower and having a few love making rounds, we get dressed, well dressed? Were both wearing a pair of my Nike sweatpants and combined sweaters. And some black uggs. My uggs are slightly big on her feet but she looks so cut in them.

 

“do you mind me taking a picture for Instagram babe? Are you shure cherie?

 

“Oui I want people to know and see the one I belong to. Delphine starts tearing up a little and pulls in by my cheeks for a kiss. After a few minutes she pulls back and we rest our foreheads against each other. J’taime Cosima. “I love you to Delphine.

 

“so tell me how do you want to pose hmm? Like this, she places a hand on my cheek and kisses me.

 

Even after the picture is taken we kiss for a few minutes. After a few minutes we pull back both panting. “what do you think of the picture babe? I love it cherie.

 

We’re kissing but with her hands covering my cheeks and the filters I used nobody could identify the way we look luckily because I don’t want people to bother me when I’m in public.

 

 

I post it on Instagram with the caption: …Mine/Hers… #girlfriend #goddess #angel #sweet #couple #fashion #Nike #love. After that I search Delphine and follow her on Instagram. I decide not to tag the photo.

 

After I’ve posted it I place my phone on top of my night drawer. We both sit in the middle of my bed facing each other.

 

“so let’s talk shall we? Oui.

 

“So why don’t you tell me what you want to know and I answer and after that I tell some more? Oui sounds good.

 

“okay start. Delphine hesitates a bit, I intertwine one of our hands while I rest the other one on her leg. “It’s okay just ask; I don’t mind this is us starting anew okay? No secrets. She smiles at me with confidence Oui you’re right.

 

Let’s start from the beginning then, when we were at footlocker and I started freaking out about the amount of shoes u bought me did you meant it when you said you work with different companies?

 

“Well yes I was telling the truth, I’ve been working with footlocker a few years and I get sponsored with a lot of shoes every month. I also work with a lot of other companies.

 

Okay, did you spent so much money on me because you felt guilty? “No, I just like to spend it on people I love and care about. I want to make you feel special because you’re my girl. I don’t spend it because I’m rich and people need to see. I like making you feel special trust me I’ve never done this for any of my exes not like this but you, you make me feel safe and make me want to do this for you.

 

Delphine blushed and pecked Cosima.

 

All those people reacting under the pictures I posted on Instagram, do you know them those were a lot of girls? “hmm maybe a few, the rest are mostly just fans. Did you ever Uhmm… hangout with them, the stuff some of them are saying makes me fell Uhmm a bit jealous because you’re mine.

 

Delphine blushed and stared at their intertwined hands. “Awhh baby don’t be, no I never did such a thing and never will. I’m not like that I hate it actually people can be so desperate sometimes.

 

She stroked Delphine’s cheek and kissed her.

 

Why every time you got a phone call you ran away, and who are _Hilary_ and _Annie_?

 

“So I ran away because I didn’t want you to find out who I was and you would have figured it out if you heard what we were exactly talking about.

 

Hilary is my model assistant, she fits and checks every female outfit before we agree with producing and selling it. She always sends me pictures and when I’m not shure about something we always meet each other and I check it out. With both of them I’ve never done anything were just good friends. I’ve met them through my mom. Annie is my assistant who takes care of everything I need.

 

Delphine started to look relieved, I’m sorry cherie the way the phone conversation sounded and the pictures on your phone and the way you were walking away every time you got called was like you were cheating on me and the sweet talk darling word. I’m sorry.

 

“Awhh don’t be it’s all right I can’t blame you, I would have thought the same.

 

When we arrived at the hotel they didn’t messes up your name didn’t they? “No she was right and on the paper I said that it was my real name but my girlfriend didn’t know about so if she could just play along, I’m sorry for that. But I didn’t change my name Einhaus because of you guys, I did it because I want something for myself you know especially when we start school. People and the press don’t know my new look yet so luckily nobody recognized me otherwise it would have been so annoying.

 

So on my ID and stuff I’m Niehaus but the rest I’m Einhaus. Marion is the only one who knows about it.

 

Delphine stroked Cosima’s cheek, don’t worry cherie I will support you no matter what.

 

“thanks babe.

 

Who is _Jess baby?_

“do you know that song **_Untouched?_** hmm non maybe if you sing it.

 

“I feel so untouched right now, need you so much that how can I forget you, gone crazy since the moment I met you. Oh Oui from **_the veronicas_** non? “yes, that her she and her twin sister Lisa.

 

Merde serious? I love them Cosima. “yes I do to I met them because I customized a few shoes of them and since then I have been there personal designer and best friend. I also am friend with their partners Ruby and Logan.

 

Oui, Cosima they are amazing I wish I could meet them. “don’t worry jess was a little pissed off at me I told her about you and that I didn’t told you who I was and she was like fix things Cos and after that we need to meet her.

 

Oui that’s amazing can’t wait, why did you guys meet btw? “she and her sister are hosting an important award show and needed me to handle a few things, she also asked if you would like to help with it when she heard you was into fashion.

 

Oui I would love that cherie. “Anyway do you have more questions?  Non I think I have everything I need to know now.

 

“good my turn! So I have my own fashion label called: GeekHaus, I have a few stores around the world where I sometimes fly to make shure everything is okay. I’ve started it like 4 years ago and it got successful when a famous singer started to wear my clothes after that I got a lot of deals with companies and famous people and stuff. Also I know that my mom is representing you after you won that show fashionclash.

 

Oui, your mom? I never knew that because we never met, we always communicated with her assistant. “yeah my mom always busy haha, anyway I want you to know that you guys are going to be working for me now and I will be representing you if you like of course. I already talked to Krystal about it who said yes if she could be working with Scott of course. But I totally want to make crazy fashion science with you.

 

“Scott and Krystal are working together in one of my departments, and I want you to work with me as my left hand, since my mom and Scott are my right hand she chuckled.

 

Delphine teared up a little and kissed her, cherie I’m speechless Oui I would love to work with you.

“so you don’t mind quitting at the bowling alley?  Non I’ve made friends over there who I will hang out with sometimes and visit at the bowling alley, but to work with my girlfriend I rather do that then work there.

 

“I’m so glad to hear that baby, but I promise once every month were going to the bowling alley as a tradition, you know the place where we met in the first place.

 

Oui so romantic that’s sounds awesome cherie.

 

“Well there is one more thing I hope you would like to go to dinner with me at my parents’ house this week, they really want to meet you.  Oui I would love to.

 

“Also, the empty closet space I have on the other side of my walking closet, Is now for you and half of my drawer. Cosima blushed, I hope it’s not too much Del.  Cosima, I love it, it makes me feel like coming home to you Oui? They smiled and hugged.

 

 

The rest of the day Cosima and Delphine kept talking about their lives, their futures and everything, until they both received a message through the OB group.

 --------------------------------------------------------------

** OB Group **

****

**Krystal:** Yoo guys listen up we have an announcement to make.

 **Scott:** in 5 minutes! So everyone get on your phone!

 

 **Tony:** Alright!

 **Sarah:** Bloody hell, Scott did you popped the question?

 **Scott:**  Sarah stop teasing hahah

 

 **Felix:** Sarah omg Hahahah

 

 **Helena:** I can’t wait to hear the news yesJ

**Cosima:** Will be there x

 

 **Sarah:** How do you mean we? Is Frenchie with you?

 

 **Delphine:** Oui ;)

 

 **Felix:** You guys made up?

 

 **Cosima:** yeah we did! J

 

 **Sarah:** Hell yes I’m so happy guys, and Cosima no matter what I got your back sister from another mister hahaha, and you2 Del xx

 

 **Felix:** yeah me2 Cos and Del, no matter who you are were in this for the long ride, your kids are going to call me uncle Felix and I’m going to tell them how you guys met ;)

 

 **Cosima:** omg hagahagaha

 

 **Tony:** I’m so happy guys really, and Cos and Del I got your back, real friends till the end and after that x

 

 **Cal:** Me2 guys I’m always here for you guys x!

 

 **Jesse:** Same for me girls x

 

 **Scott:** you already now guys xx

 **Krystal:** me2 xx

 

 **Cosima:** thank you guys so much, love you!!

 **Delphine:** you guys are amazing thank you, much love xx

 

 **Krystal:** okay guys Scott and I….

 **Scott:** Krystal and I…

 

 **Krystal:** Are moving in together!!

 **Scott:** Actually I’m moving in with her.

 

 **Felix:** Bloody hell how did that happened? Congratulations happy for you guys x

 **Sarah:** Krystal admit it, you asked him didn’t you? And congratulations love birds x

 

 **Krystal:** Yeah I asked him after we arrived yesterday and he said yes.

 

 **Tony:** I’m so happy for you guys, Congratz!

 **Scott:** And today we got a few things at my mom’s house and moved into Krystal’s apartment.

 

 **Helena:** Congratulations from Jesse and I x

 

 **Cosima:** Wow dude that’s intense, Del and I are happy for you xx, how did your mom take it?

 

 **Scott:** well she said she suspected it for a while that I might go on my own, and she was happy. But she made me promise to come once or twice a week to sleepover with Krystal.

 

 **Krystal:** Thanks guys talk to you soon, let’s do some dinner this week before we start school okay?!

**Cosima:** Diner sounds good indeed, it’s time to catch up and chill indeed before we start! Let’s grab dinner and go the bowling afterwards?

 

 **Scott:** Krystal and I are in!

 

 **Felix:** Tony, Helena and Jesse are in to!

 

 **Sarah:** Me and Cal are in, just send us the details and when

 

 **Cosima:** Cool talk to you guys soon.--

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Cosima and Delphine still had 6 days until they started school, they went shopping for school stuff and more.

 

Delphine visited her house a few times to pick up stuff, after the news that Scott and Krystal lived together, she wished that her and Cosima would be too. Being together almost every day, it went so easy they got along very well. They slept together very well, breakfast, the whole living routine was so natural and she wished she could have I every day.  She was just a bit afraid of how Cosima was going to react if she asked her. She really wanted to live with her but at Cosima’s place, because it is so fashionable, big, and it just felt like home.

 

This went on in her head the 3rd night after hearing the news about Krystal and Scott. She was laying on Cosima’s shoulder quit and thinking.

 

“I can hear you think you know? What’s wrong Delphine?

 

Oui? Oh nothing don’t worry she smiled. Cosima sensed there was something Delphine wasn’t telling her.

 

“Cosima placed her hand under Delphine’s Chin and lifted her up so they were looking at each other. “Tell me, Cosima said lovingly.  Uhm, I don’t know it may sound a bit silly cherie it’s just something that has been going through my head since the announcement from Scott and Krystal.

 

“don’t worry tell me.

 

I was thinking about living together, when Krystal and Scott made their announcement I started thinking, how I love waking up with you, eating breakfast. Showers, making love, and everything. It just feels so easy and natural and when I was at home picking up a few things, I already missed you because I was alone, and I wanted to be with you. Delphine blushed and looked away.

 

Cosima stared at her with a lovely smile on her face. I’m sorry cherie I hope it wasn’t too much or fast but I had to be honest because I have been thinking about it since we shared a hotel room together.

 

“Del, baby look at me that was the sweetest and cutest thing I’ve ever heard. God if I wasn’t already head over heels for you I would be now, but gosh I’m falling in love with you more and more.

I thought about it too.

 

Y…you did cherie?  “Yes I did, I like having you here before we got together I was more at my parents because I don’t like to be alone, but having you here I really don’t want you to go. Live with me, you don’t have to leave your apartment or anything if you don’t want but come and live with me?

 

C…Cosima, Delphine started tearing up and kissed her J’taime BéBé I would love that.

 

“awesome so when do you want to move in hmm? How about tomorrow? 

 

Isn’t that a lot of work Cosima? “Nah don’t worry, were just going to get your clothes and stuff you want to put in here and if you like we can go to Ikea and get some stuff to make my penthouse more ours.

 

Has anyone ever told you, you’re the sweetest? “hmm non that I can remember Cosima smiled cheeky.

 

 

The next day Cosima and Delphine went early to Delphine’s apartment to get a few of her belongings. After they were done Cosima called Joey to pick them up with the Captain bus. After loading in 15 boxes of Delphine’s belongings and a few paintings and statues with Joey they dropped everything at Cosima’s house and unpacked.

 

Around 13:00 they arrived at Ikea and explored the whole store, buying stuff to upgrade their penthouse even more. Around 18:00 they arrived back home with their stuff. They placed and installed everything in the house, took pictures and send their announcement to the OB group. Who all went totally crazy but were hella happy for them.

 

Cosima had met and Skyped with Delphine, with Delphine’s family in France who already loved them. Cosima had decided then and there to take Delphine to France for valentine’s day.

 

Around 20:00 they arrived at Cosima’s house, to meet the parents.  Cosima’s parents loved Delphine they got along very well. They talked, ate, drunk and had fun. It became so late that they decided to sleep over. They slept in Cosima’s room, cuddled and exhausted.

 

The next day they shared breakfast together and left to go to a fashion event together. Cosima’s parents made them promise like Scott’s mom to at least sleepover 1 or 2 nights a week which they happily agreed to.

 

The rest of the days they hung out, went to museums, chilled at home enjoying each other’s company. They hangout a few times with their friends. Went bowling and for diner.

 

They were so happy together! Delphine also met Jess, Lisa, ruby and Logan who slept over for 2 days at their Penthouse.  They all approved of Cosima’s girl. They talked about a lot of things and had fun together, going out, dancing backstage when Jess and Lisa (the veronica’s) performed at an event. Cosima and Delphine discussed the plans about the outfits with Jess and Lisa.

 

After doing so much the week was suddenly over and the next day they would start school.

 

They were both nervous but happy they would be together and come home to each other.

 

They talked with the rest of the OB group who was as excited and nervous as they were but luckily they would have each other.

 

Sarah, Cal, Scott, Krystal, Delphine, Alison, Felix and Cosima would be starting school the next day, friends, who quickly became family…

 

Studying together and building a future… eventually Cosima would ask them to work for her to and the rest of the friends that worked outside of school.

 

They had a lot to do … nothing comes without drama … that were eventually going to get through…

 

See…you…Fashionably…Soon

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think , i love comments xoxo
> 
> next chapter School!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> leave a comment/ kudos and SUBSCRIBE 
> 
> If you have requests let me know 
> 
> much love guys xoxox


End file.
